What it Means to be a Winchester
by Dean's Little Secret
Summary: Sister fic.Dean, Jodi and Sam have been hunting angry spirits, a gypsy and Sam even got turned into a dog but the road has not yet ended. Join the Winchester trio as they hunt down more supernatural beings.
1. Chapter 1: Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil,

**What it Means to be a Winchester**

**Chapter 1: Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil, See No Evil**

Dean had been driving for nine hours straight now, and he grew weary. He turned to check on Sam, who was sleeping silently next to him. He smiled softly at the sight of his brother sleeping peacefully. He then looked in the rear vision mirror and saw his sister Jodi, fast asleep as well, her long blonde hair blowing in the cool breeze. Dean smiled to himself, Jodi reminded him so much of Merry.

The last few months had been hard on Sam, Jodi and himself. They had lost their father but right now things seemed ok. For once things seemed normal, well as normal as things got for a Winchester.

They finally arrived at their destination and Dean went in search of a motel. After a few minutes of looking he saw a sign for a motel, he pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car and walked into the office. A few minutes later he walked back to the car.

He started the engine and headed to their room. He pulled into the car park and killed the engine. He turned to face the sleeping Sam and he gently shook him awake.

Sam opened his eyes and looked at Dean "We there already?"

"Yep we're here," Dean said getting out of the car and slamming the door, which woke Jodi up.

"Geez, keep it down people."

"Jodi we're here" Sam said getting out of the car and walking to the trunk.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, she then opened the door and stepped out. She stretched her back and headed to the trunk where Sam and Dean stood. She pulled out her bag and took the key from Dean and headed to their room.

She opened the door and walked into the bland motel room. The room had two double beds and one single bed. She tossed her bag onto the single bed and walked over to a small table that was near the bathroom door.

Sam and Dean walked in and they to tossed their bags onto the beds. Sam walked over to Jodi and took a seat opposite her. He put his laptop on the table and switched it on.

"So Sammy what has brought us to New Jersey?" Jodi asked.

"Well people have been going blind, deaf and mute for no reason-"

"Doesn't really sound like anything supernatural" Dean said sitting down on the nearest bed.

"Let him finish" Jodi snapped

"Sorry" Dean apologized.

"Go on Sam."

"Any way they are all connected" he explained, "they all went to see a fortune teller"

"Whoa an evil fortune teller?" Dean said sarcastically.

"She's a gypsy fortune teller," Sam said giving Dean a look that said 'shut up and let me talk.'

"What's wrong with being a gypsy?" Dean asked.

"Some legends say that gypsies have powers and these people have been trying to shut her down."

"So as punishment she's taking away their senses" Jodi finished his sentence.

"Yeah the whole 'hear no evil, speak no evil, see no evil 'thing."

"What?" Dean asked.

"Maybe if you paid more attention in class instead of perving on the girls you might know what it means" Jodi joked.

"I know what it means" he spat.

"Great! Now we can move on" she said cheerfully "Sam do you have an address?"

"I sure do," he said holding up a piece of paper.

"Great then lets go pay miss gypsy a visit and see who she last cast a spell on." Jodi said standing and heading to the car.

Sam and Dean followed her to the car and climbed in. Dean let Sam drive as he was far to tired and he didn't want to risk hurting his baby. Sam pulled out of the parking lot and took off into the busy city.

After a ten-minute drive they found the place and pulled the car into a parking spot. Sam killed the engine and turned around to face Jodi. "So what's the plan?"

"I'm going to be the customer and you get to take a look around," she explained.

"What about me?" Dean asked.

"You get to be the one who wants to shut her down."

"Hows that gonna work?"

"Well that's plan B" Jodi replied, "So lets hope Sam can find something."

"And if he doesn't I get to be the one who gets cursed."

"Pretty much" she grinned, "Lets roll Sam."

They both jumped out of the car and disappeared into the shop. Dean turned the music up and rested his head against the window.

Sam and Jodi walked into the shop, it was dark and the only light came from candles.

"How can I help you two?"

Sam and Jodi turned to face a young woman with long red hair and the darkest blue eyes they had ever seen.

"Uh... hi" Sam stuttered, "I'm Sam and this is my sister Jodi and she wants to see what her future holds for her."

"Well Sam, Jodi, I am Jasmine."

She then led them to a small table that was only a few centimetres from the ground. She sat down on some cushion and so did Jodi and Sam. She took Jodi's hand and closed her eyes.

"I see a dark past" she paused "You have lost someone dear to you."

Jodi turned to Sam and gave him a look that only the Winchester's knew how to read.

"Um... excuse me" Sam said, "Can I get a glass of water?"

"There's a kitchen down the hall to the left.

"Thanks" Sam stood and walked off.

The gypsy turned her attention back to Jodi "Your future seems unclear" she continued "but I can see loss and pain."

"What!" she immediately pulled her hand away

"Child" she said taking her hand again. "Loss is hard to deal with, and I understand that you have recently lost someone special." she paused "your father."

Jodi nodded her head in reply.

"And you lost your mother when you were a child" she said calmly "she died in a house fire."

_Yeah a fire killed my mother _Jodi yelled in her mind.

"She died in your bothers nursery, is that not correct?"

"I came here to get a glimpse of my future not my past."

"But your past is your future."

"What do you mean?"

"Your past was filled with death and so is your future."

Jodi stood up "Sam!"

"Death takes us all in the end" the gypsy said also standing up "you can't escape it."

"Sam!"

Sam walked back into the main room and over to Jodi "are you alright?"

"Come on let's go" Jodi rushed out the door with Sam following behind. She hopped into the back seat and Sam got into the front.

"You sure your ok?" Sam asked turning to face her.

"I'm fine," she replied with a fake smile "Did you find anything?"

"No nothing."

"So plan B?" Dean asked.

"Yeah plan B" Jodi added "But first lets get some food."

"Great idea sis."

**OoOoOoO**

The gypsy walked into a dark room and there was a woman about fifty years old sitting on an old rocking chair.

"Mother" she said as she sat down beside her "I found you, your next pair of eyes, ears and a new voice.

The woman nodded in reply.

"I'll get the monkey totem."

She left the room and came back a few minutes later with a monkey that was made out of wood. She gave it to her mother and she took her mothers hand and pricked her finger. She let her blood drip onto the monkey totem then it started to glow then turned into a real monkey.

The gypsy smiled at the monkey and placed her hand on its head. Her hand glowed a bright yellow then it disappeared. She removed her hand and looked at the monkey "you know what do to."

**OoOoOoO**

Sam, Dean and Jodi had come back to the fortunetellers after their lunch. They had parked across the street and around the corner so they wouldn't be seen. Sam, Dean and Jodi stood outside of the car and went over the plan.

"Ok so you know what you're going to say right?" Jodi asked.

"Um..."

"Just say-" she was cut off by a monkey landing on the bonnet of the car "Hey little fella where'd you come from."

"Do you think the gypsy's on to us?" Sam asked.

Jodi looked up at Sam "Oh yeah, some of the legends say that a gypsy can use a monkey totem to take away peoples senses." Then before she knew it the monkey was sitting on her shoulder. The monkey placed its hand over her mouth then it jumped onto Sam's shoulder.

It stuck its finger into Sam's ear before he had a chance to stop it. Jodi went to grab the monkey but it had gone from Sam's shoulder to Dean's in a blink of an eye. It covered Dean's eyes then jumped onto the ground and ran off.

"Get back here?" Dean yelled as he ran after it.

"Dean wait!" Jodi and Sam yelled as they took of after him.

Dean followed the monkey around the corner and across the street. Sam and Jodi caught up with him, he was standing out the front of the fortunetellers.

"Dean man! You ok?" Sam asked.

"The damn monkey just disappeared" he spat "Where could it have gone."

"Who cares" Jodi said "Lets just get back to the motel and do some research on this monkey before we loose our senses."

"Do you think we will really loose our senses?" Sam asked.

"The monkey covered my mouth your ears and Dean's eyes. Its only a matter of time before we loose our senses."

"Great" Dean muttered "Just what we need right now."

"We're one step ahead" Jodi continued "We know what we're up against so..."

"So" Sam asked.

Jodi opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Oh shit" Dean swore.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Sam yelled at Dean.

"No need to yell."

Sam moved closer to Dean "WHAT!"

"This is just great" Dean said then his vision started to fade. "Uh guys I think I'm loosing my vision."

"WHAT'D HE SAY?" Sam asked turning to Jodi.

Jodi shook her head and smacked her hands into her face. _Great just freakin great._

"Uh... guys you still here."

Jodi placed her hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean placed his hand over hers "Jodi what do we do."

_No idea _but Jodi just stood there unable to speak.

"I THINK WE SHOULD GO BACK TO THE MOTEL."

Jodi hit Sam and moved her hand up and down.

"Sorry" he said without yelling.

"That's a good idea Sam." Dean said "um... Jodi you drive."

Jodi nodded then realized that Dean couldn't see her. She took his hand and started to lead him back to the car.

"WAIT FOR ME!"

**OoOoOoO**

Dean, Jodi and Sam had made it back to the motel and Jodi was doing some research on gypsies and the monkey that took their senses. After twenty minutes of searching she found something on the monkey.

She sighed heavily then she turned to Sam who sat on the bed.

"DID YOU FIND ANYTHING?"

"Keep it down Sam" Dean yelled then realized he might as well be talking to a brick wall.

Jodi moved her hand up and down which meant keep it down.

"Did you find anything?" he asked again.

Jodi nodded yes.

"Well?" Sam asked.

Jodi got up and pointed to the screen, Sam stood and sat down on the chair. Jodi sat down on the bed and a few seconds later she heard the sound of something being knocked over. She turned her head to see that Dean had tripped on his bag and he had knocked over the lamp.

She stood and made her way over to him and led him to the bed. They both sat and Jodi turned her attention back to Sam. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to face her.

"We need to go back to the gypsy and get her to undo this."

"I'm sure she'll gladly undo it" Dean muttered sarcastically.

Sam saw Dean's lips move but he had no idea what the hell he said. "I don't know what you just said."

_Great Sam doesn't know how to reverse it. _Jodi thought.

"We still have to find a way to reverse it though," Sam said.

"Does it say anything else?" Dean asked pointing at the screen.

"Dean I can't hear you!"

"Duely noted."

Jodi stood up and walked over to her bag, she rummaged through it then came back and sat down. She started to write on a note pad then she passed it to Sam. He took it and started to read.

"WE NEED THE BLOOD OF THE GYPYIES."

"How do we get her blood?" Dean asked.

Jodi stood and pointed to the door.

"YOU WANT TO LEAVE?"

Dean, getting annoyed at Sam yelling, stood up and stumbled his way over to him. Unfortunately he tripped on Sam's long legs and fell on top of him. If Jodi had a voice she would have burst out into laughter.

"Sorry" Dean apologized then once again remembered Sam was deaf.

Sam stood and helped Dean up as well; he then turned to face Jodi "We need to fix this."

Jodi nodded and picked up the car keys and headed out the door with her brothers following.

**OoOoOoO**

Dean, Jodi and Sam sat in the car out the front of the gypsies shop. Jodi didn't really know how to reverse the curse. She knew how to make the curse, the gypsy would have had to put her blood on the monkey totem but that's all she had to go on.

"WHAT'S THE PLAN?"

Jodi and Dean covered their ears. Once the ringing stopped she turned to face Sam. She nodded in the direction of the shop.

"We're going in?" Sam asked.

She nodded 'yes.'

"What about Dean?"

"Yeah, what am I meant to do?"

Jodi didn't know how to explain. So she looked at Dean then to Sam.

"You want him to stay here?" Sam asked.

Jodi nodded yes.

"Wait, you two are not going in alone."

Sam didn't know what Dean said but he had a pretty good feeling it was 'you're not going without me' or 'Like I'm letting you two go in alone."

"I don't know what you said, but if you said something like 'I'm not letting you go without me' don't worry because we'll be fine."

"Man you know me too well."

Jodi looked at Sam and nodded in the direction of the shop again.

"We're going Dean" Sam then got out of the car.

"Sam, Jodi."

Jodi patted Dean on the shoulder and got out of the car. She walked over to Sam and they headed over to the front door of the shop. They walked right in and they saw that no one was in there.

Jodi turned to Sam and gave him a look that said 'look around'.

Sam nodded and started to look around the shop. Jodi headed out the back and she heard voices coming from the door she stood next to. She pressed up against the door and listened to the conversation.

"The eyes are already starting to fade" a voice that sounded like Jodi's said.

"They seemed to be lasting less and less" Jasmine the gypsy said with a sigh "What about the voice and your hearing?"

"The voice is good."

Jodi then realized that the other person had her voice; the gypsy must have been taking people's senses for her friend or whoever she was. Come to think of it, all of the people who had lost their voices had been women. Great.

"Jodi!"

Jodi quickly spun around to see Sam; she ran to him and placed her hand over his mouth. The door opened and Jodi and Sam hid in another room. They watched Jasmine walk out and a woman who looked to be in her fifties walk out behind her.

"I could have sworn I heard something," Jasmine said.

"Someone is here" her mother confirmed, "You'd be surprised what you can do with a pair of eyes a voice and a set of ears" she turned the corner and looked into an empty room.

"Come mother I need to find you your new senses." The two women walked away and Sam and Jodi crept out of the room.

"What'd they say?"

Jodi pointed in the direction of the two women then she covered her eyes then her ears and last her mouth.

"Huh?"

She thought for a moment then she repeated what she just did but added two more things. She took a pen, which was sitting on a desk, and she imitated a monkey.

"The monkey stole a pen?"

She took a few minutes to think then she repeated everything again.

"The gypsy told the monkey to steal our senses?"

She nodded yes.

"But I already knew that."

She sighed then imitated an old woman.

"The old woman told the monkey to steal our senses?"

She slapped her hand to her forehead then repeated everything she had just done and a few more things.

"Jasmine made the monkey steal our sense so the old woman could hear, speak and talk."

She nodded yes.

"We need to tell Dean then come back and get our senses back."

Jodi nodded and then they crept out of the shop

**OoOoOoO**

Dean had been sitting in the car for about fifteen minutes. He was peeved off that he had lost his eyesight; the whole situation peeved him off. And to top it off, his baby brother and sister had to do all the work. Hearing the car door open and shut took him out of his thoughts.

"Dean, we're back" Sam announced "And we know how to get our senses back."

"How?"

Sam didn't hear the words but he was getting pretty good at reading lips. "If you asked 'how' I'm about to tell you." Dean nodded and Sam continued "See we need the gypsy's blood to reverse the curse so we're going to make her give us her blood."

"What are you going to do, put a gun to her head?"

"We're going to force her too," Sam added.

"I take it that was Jodi's idea."

"It was Jodi's idea" Sam said.

Suddenly Sam felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see Jodi.

"We'll be back in a sec."

"No way I am coming with you" Dean said then started to search for the door handle.

Sam saw and quickly stopped him "Dean no, stay here."

"I can't let you to go in alone."

"Don't worry Dean we'll be fine." Sam then got out of the car.

Dean found the door handle and pushed the door open. He stumbled out and he felt someone holding him. The touch was soft and gentle so it must have been Jodi.

"Guys I'm coming with you."

Jodi nodded at Sam and they started to walk back into the shop. They walked in and were met by Jasmine.

"You're back, how can I help you?"

"Listen lady!" Dean spat "we know what you did to us."

"What do you mean?"

Jodi reached behind her back and pulled her gun and pointed it at Jasmine.

"Please I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know damn well what we're talking about!" Dean yelled "When I woke up this morning I could see, now thanks to your little monkey friend! I can't and Jodi and Sam have lost their senses too. And if my hearing is right and I know my sister as well as I think I do, there's a gun at your head. So reverse the freakin curse!"

"There is only one to reverse the curse and you'll never find out what it is."

"We need your blood."

"What's that going to do?" she asked with mock laughter "putting gypsy blood on the totem is a myth."

Sam couldn't hear a word and he was getting frustrated. But while he couldn't hear a thing he could see the monkey totem and he got an idea. With the feeling things weren't going so well he walked over and grabbed the monkey totem before Jasmine noticed him.

Jasmine saw Sam out of the corner of her eye and she quickly turned to face him. He held the totem in his hand as he made his way back to Jodi and Dean.

"What would happen if I drop this?"

A smile then grew across Jodi's face. She remembered reading about breaking the totem and breaking the curse. She had read that a long time ago and it had totally slipped her mind.

"It won't do a thing," Jasmine said dryly.

"Yeah see you took my hearing, so I have no idea what you just said," Sam said with a grin "But I think you said to drop it."

Jodi saw that Jasmine didn't even seem worried but she knew Sam must have thought the same thing she had. Jodi tapped Sam on the shoulder and when he looked down at her, he saw her give him a nod.

"I'M GOING TO LET IT GO NOW" he let the monkey totem drop from his hand and it smashed into pieces as it hit the floor. Suddenly Sam could hear everything and Dean could see and Jodi could talk, and she had something she wanted to say.

"Well I guess you didn't know that breaking the totem breaks the curse" she smirked.

She didn't say anything she just looked shocked.

"I guess you'll have to find another way to ruin peoples lives," Jodi added.

**OoOoOoO**

Dean, Jodi and Sam sat in the car as they watched Jasmine being placed into a police car. Turns out she was wanted for fraud and theft.

"All in a days work" Jodi said from the back of the car.

"Yep" Dean said "But next time I pick the hunt."

"So where are we heading?" Sam asked.

"To a bar then back to the motel for a good nights sleep."

"Going to a bar isn't a hunt," Jodi added.

"No, I'll pick us one in the mornin. Tonight I want to relax and enjoy the scenery."

**Plz review XD pleeeeeease!**

**Will add another chapter if you request **


	2. Chapter 2 Full Moon Drama

**Chapter 2: Full Moon Drama**

It was twelve on the dot when Dean walked into a small creepy looking hotel room. After they finished their last job they headed straight to Lakewood to look into a string of attacks that had been happening in the woods. Thinking that it was a Werewolf they were armed with sliver bullets but they were not going out until they knew for sure.

After their last hunt Dean wasn't to motivated to go on another, but it was two out of three. So being forced into another hunt, he knew he should choose it. He didn't want to end up getting his eyesight taken by a gypsy and a stupid monkey. So he picked something reasonably easy or so he thought.

After settling in Dean collapsed onto his bed with exhaustion and he immediately fell asleep. Jodi and Sam on the other hand had slept most of the drive and were ready to do some research.

"So do you think Dean's right?" Jodi asked.

"Right about what?"

"The hunt" she replied, "Do you think that we're dealing with a Werewolf?"

"Well the attacks happen on a full moon, so yeah maybe."

"Its just doesn't seem like a Werewolf" Jodi added "I mean yeah sure it attacks on the full moon. But the way it kills people is strange, Werewolves tear people apart, this thing just lets them die."

"Well I think that research is the best option."

"Then lets surf the net."

**Morning**

Dean was the first up and wasn't surprised that Jodi and Sam were dead to the world. Usually Dean would be last up, but lately Sam and Jodi would stay up and do as much research as they could, while he slept peacefully. Which also meant he would wake up first and have to do the coffee run.

He quietly exited the room and headed to the car, he climbed in and started the engine or rather attempted to start the engine. After a few goes he could hear the sound of the engine roaring. He patted the dashboard and took off out of the parking lot in search of a diner or any form of take away.

He pulled up at a small diner and headed in. He placed his order and sat down at one of the booths while he waited. He had picked up a paper on the way and started to read it.

He had yet to make it to the second page when his order was placed in front of him. He looked over the paper and saw a girl with curly blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Here's your order."

"Thanks" he said taking the coffees from her and a brown paper bag "catcha" he stood and gave her a smile then headed back to the car.

When he walked in the door he saw Jodi sitting on the bed and he could hear the shower running. Dean pulled open the curtains and turned around to face her.

"Morning sunshine" he walked over and gave her a coffee.

"Mornin" she replied then added "you're up early."

"No, it is you that is up late."

She sipped her coffee then turned to look at the clock, it was half past ten, which was a long sleep in for her and Sam. "Sam and I spent most of the night doing research."

"He's so like you" Dean grinned.

"Yeah well he did follow me around everywhere when he was three."

"Actually it was four" Dean said sitting down at the end of her bed.

Jodi nodded and sipped her coffee "I miss those days sometimes. I miss not having to hunt..." she trailed off.

"The things that go bump in the night" Dean finished for her.

"You could put it that way" she said smiling softly "But hey! Everyone has a reason and I guess our reason is to hunt 'the things that go bump in the night'."

Dean had to laugh, but Sam walking out of the bathroom interrupted his laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing" Dean said looking at Sam then back to Jodi "So did you guys have any luck with the search."

Jodi nodded 'yes'.

"Well?"

"Everything points to a Werewolf" Sam said after he took a sip from his coffee "except the way it kills people."

"What do you mean?"

"It leaves them to die" Jodi took over "a Werewolf will kill its victims or just bite them but this thing lets them die of blood loss."

"That must suck" Dean just had to say.

"A silver bullet to the heart should do the trick" Jodi continued "But if it doesn't then... well we get the hell out of there."

"Then why don't you do more research?"

"One: the full moons tonight" this time Sam was doing all the talking "Two: we've done as much as we can."

"So we're going in all guns blazing?"

"So to speak" Jodi said standing "But I think we should go out to where the attacks have been happening and take a look around before nightfall."

"Then lets head out there." Dean said standing with a smug grin on his face.

**OoOoOoO**

Dean pulled the car up and shut off the engine. He turned to face Jodi who sat beside him.

"So let me guess we're looking for anything that tells us where it attacks."

"Well the attacks happen pretty much anywhere around here" Jodi explained, "the last attack happened about ten minutes down the road. Someone's car broke down, they got out to see what was wrong... and you get the picture."

"So do you think our Werewolf lives out here?" Dean asked.

"The fact that they happen around here, could lead to the Werewolf living out here" Sam said.

"But we're not certain" Jodi took over "After all, a Werewolf is human until the full moon. Perhaps whoever it is knows and moved out here so it wouldn't kill as many people."

"Well it's done a bang up job" Dean said sarcastically.

Jodi and Sam both rolled their eyes then climbed out of the car and headed into the woods. Dean sighed then got out and headed in the direction that Sam and Jodi went in.

After an hour of looking they headed back to the car. They had found an old house out in the woods but that was about it. They did however find fur that didn't belong to the woods natural wildlife.

Now sure that they were dealing with a Werewolf they headed back to the hotel to prepare for the hunt.

**OoOoOoO**

After gathering everything they needed they went to a small diner to get some food before their long night.

"So we find the thing, we kill it, its easy" Dean said while eating a chip.

"Is anything ever that easy?" Jodi asked.

"We're dealing with a Werewolf, the worst that can happen is it catches us off guard."

"Well then stay focused," Sam added with a grin.

"Cheers to a good hunt" Jodi said raising her glass of coke.

"Cheers" Dean said holding his glass up as well."

"Cheers" with Sam's glass up they tapped them together then took a mouthful of their drink. Then they continued to eat their food and talk until it was time to head out.

They climbed into the car and Dean looked up at the darkening sky. The sun was about to set but it looked as though it might rain. Just what they needed. Sighing, Dean started the engine and took off in the direction of the woods.

They had neared their destination when the car suddenly stopped and smoke started to rise up from under the bonnet. And to make things worse it was raining, freezing cold and all hell was about to break loose.

"Ah crap" Dean swore as he got out of the car and slammed the door shut. "This is just freakin great."

"Dean we're not that far, we could walk the rest of the way," Jodi suggested.

Dean turned to face Jodi who stood leaning against the roof of the car. "Jodi it's freezing."

"Dean we have to stop this thing" she protested, "If we don't kill it, more people will die!"

"She's right Dean" Sam said getting out of the car "if we don't do this tonight we will have to wait for the next full moon."

"Fine lets get goin then."

Sam, Jodi and Dean had been walking for about ten minutes and already things sucked. The rain was coming down harder, the rain stung their faces and it was beyond freezing.

Hearing the sound of something moving in the bushes brought all three Winchester's to a halt. They looked around but the only thing they could see was the dark forest that surrounded them.

"Do you think it's watching us?" Dean asked Jodi.

"I don't know" she replied, "I sure as hell hope not. The last thing we need is to be caught off guard."

Suddenly there was flash that went past Sam and Jodi and in a blink of an eye Dean was lying on the ground. He slowly sat up and he seemed to be fine, just more wet than he was a second ago.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked.

"Just peachy" he grumbled as he stood back up "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know" Jodi said "But it sure as hell wasn't a Werewolf."

"Maybe we need to go back to the motel and re-think this" Dean suggested before he was once again knocked to the ground by nothing but a blur. "Why's it picking on me?"

"Maybe its one of your ex-girlfriends" Sam joked.

"Shut up" Dean said getting to he's feet.

"It wouldn't surprise me," Jodi added.

"Can we just kill this son-of-a-bitch?"

"First: no need to get snappy" Jodi said "Second: we now have no idea what we're hunting, we could get killed."

"Jodi's right we need to go back and do more research." Sam agreed.

"But..." Dean sighed "do I even get a say in this."

"You're the one who wanted to head back," Sam said.

"I just think we might as well finish it. Now that we're here and already soaking wet."

"Ok fine what do you think it is?" Jodi asked.

"A Wendigo?"

"They're fast but not that fast" Sam added.

"And they hunt when ever the feel like it" Jodi put in "it wouldn't explain why the attacks happen on full moons."

"Ok well um... I don't know" Dean said scratching the back of his head. "A Werewolf crossed with superman."

"Very funny Dean" Jodi said with hands on hips.

"Well what do you think it is?"

Before Jodi could reply a flash of colours flew past her and knocked Dean down the muddy hill. Jodi and Sam rushed over to the edge and when they looked down they couldn't see a thing.

"Dean!" Jodi screamed "DEAN!"

"Dean" Sam yelled.

"We need to get down there" Jodi said turning to face Sam.

"How?" Sam looked at Jodi and he could see the fear as plain as day in her green eyes. "We could easily slip. We'll be no use to Dean hurt."

"We can't just stand here and do nothing."

Before Sam could reply they heard a moan come from the bottom of the hill.

"DEAN!" Jodi yelled.

Sam looked down and shone the flashlight. Then he saw Dean lying at the bottom of the hill covered in mud and a small amount of blood. "Dean how bad are you hurt?"

Dean looked up at Sam and Jodi who stood close to the edge "Guys behind you!"

They spun around to face a large black wolf but it was much more bigger then any normal wolf. Jodi raised her gun and shot but it had disappeared before she got a chance "Shit!"

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked.

"No idea, but I think we need to get outta here."

"What about Dean?"

Jodi turned to look down the hill and she could still see Dean "Dean how badly are you hurt" she yelled down to him.

"Some cuts and bruises but I think that's about it" he yelled back. "Don't worry nothing a good nights rest won't heal."

"Damn" Jodi cursed then looked at Sam "I'm going to climb down and help him back up."

"No I'll go" Sam protested.

"Sam it's our job to protect you not put you in danger" Jodi snapped.

Sam sighed, how he hated being the youngest "Fine but be careful."

"Always" Jodi then started to climb down the slippery hill. It wasn't a steep as she thought and she made it to Dean in no time.

Jodi walked over to Dean and helped him stand but when she heard him gasp in pain she stopped "Are you alright?"

"Just peachy."

"Dean!" the tone of her voice told Dean she wasn't in the mood for playing games or hearing jokes.

"Lets just get back to the car."

"And what? The car broke down!"

"This really sucks?"

"I have an idea."

Her and Dean then started to climb up the hill only stopping when the pain got too much for Dean. Once at the top Dean fell to the ground and struggled to regain his breath.

"So what do we now?" Sam asked, "Wait for it to come back."

"Call an ambulance and get it to take Dean to the hospital"

"No way! I'm am not going to a hospital!"

"Dean we have no way to get back so just shut your mouth and do as I say" Jodi argued

"Hey I'm the oldest."

"And right now you're the weakest link and I'm sure Sam agrees with me."

"She's right" Sam added "we have no way of getting back and we don't know how serious your injuries are."

"Two against one as always" Dean sighed.

**OoOoOoO**

Sam and Jodi sat in the waiting room while the doctor was looking at Dean. Turns out Dean did have more then some cuts and bruises. He had a sprained wrist and a small concussion. To top it off the doctor wanted to keep him in over night, not something Dean would agree with.

Jodi and Sam saw the doctor walk out of the room and over to them. He looked to be in his early forties. Sam and Jodi stood and he shook both of their hands.

"You're cousin is going to be fine" he assured "But I would like to keep him in over night, just to be safe."

Jodi and Sam exchanged glances then looked back at the doctor.

"Uh... you can go see him if you wish" he cut through the silence "He's in room three."

"Thanks" Sam said then they walked off.

They walked into the room to see Dean sitting on the edge of the bed. "Let me guess two against one."

"No idea what you're talkin about" Jodi said.

"The doc said that I had to stay in over night and you two are going to try and convince me too."

"Don't be stupid there is no way we could convince you to stay here" Sam said sarcastically.

"But on the other hand" Jodi chimed in "You should stay over night just-"

"To be safe" Dean cut in with a cheesy grin.

**OoOoOoO**

Sam had just picked Dean up from the hospital. Once they were back, the Impala had been returned to the motel working as good as new. Once Dean had given the Impala a once over he came in and was now helping Jodi figure out what this new supernatural being was. Not that they were in any rush, the next full moon wasn't for another twenty-eight days.

"Man I am so gonna pump the bitch full of bullets" Dean muttered from the bed.

Jodi laughed softly at Dean "You can, as soon as we find out what sort of bullets you can pump into it."

"Jodi I think I might know what it is" came Sam's voice from the other bed.

"Well?" she got up and walked over to him.

"Ok… remember the woman in white?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well there is also a woman in black, who has the power to turn into a wolf but only on a full moon. But every other night they're women."

"Ok… but what is a woman in black."

"They are women who have been violated by men and they have either been killed by the attacker or have killed themselves."

"How do we kill her?"

"Salt and burn her bones" Sam replied, "once we find out who she is."

"Great" they heard Dean mutter from the bed.

"Hey shut up," Jodi scowled "you picked this hunt."

"I thought it was a werewolf" he groaned "not some chick in black."

"Well we're here now so we have to finish the job," she added while brushing her long blonde hair behind her ear. "So lets not waste any more time."

Two and half hours later found the Winchester's at a cemetery, in search of 'Lavender Bells' grave. After an hour of research they came across her name and long horrifying story. Her car had broken down and some guys had stopped to help or so she thought. A week later she was found dead in her car, which had been hidden in the woods around the road. The attacks had started a month later on a full moon but occasionally there would be a random attack.

"So if she does show up we'll be fine right?" Dean asked Jodi as they walked through the graveyard.

"Unless you've violated a girl then yes we'll be fine."

"So why did she attack Dean last night?" Sam asked.

"Maybe because she knew we were after her" Jodi mused.

"That means she'll attack again," Dean added.

"I said 'maybe' Dean! She could have attacked you for another reason."

"Whatever" Dean said dryly "lets just send this bitch to hell."

An hour later they had dug up the grave and were about to pour the salt on her when it started to get really cold. They looked around the graveyard but they was no sign of her. They dismissed the feeling of being watched and returned to the corpse, Dean poured the salt in then Sam went to grab the gasoline. Before picking it up he heard a noise coming from the bushes.

"I think she's here," Jodi said breathing in the cold air.

"Cover me, while I burn her" Dean said tossing Jodi a gun loaded with rock salt then one to Sam.

They took the gun and got a good look at their surroundings. The only thing they could see were gravestones and some trees. Dean poured the gasoline in then he went to grab his matches. Before he could reach into his pocket he was pushed face first into the grave. Sam and Jodi spun around to face the woman in black. She had long dirty blonde hair, her skin as white as snow and her eyes were pure black. The black dress was quite nice except it was fairly dirty and slightly torn.

Jodi raised the gun and fired the rock salt bullets at her. She disappeared just before the bullet hit her.

"Damn it" Jodi swore.

"Dean man are you ok?" Sam asked as he walked over to the grave where Dean had been pushed in.

"Just peachy," he said as he lifted himself out of the grave "What did I ever do to her?"

"Tried to burn her remember?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"I mean before that?"

"Does it matter" came Jodi's voice "can we just finish the job?"

"Um…" Dean felt his pockets in search of the matches. "Um…"

"There in the grave Dean" Sam said dryly.

"Oh…" as Dean turned around to face the grave he saw the woman in black at the head of the grave. "Hi" Dean said for no real reason "mind if we torch you?"

"Dean!" Jodi and Sam both yelled.

"What?" he asked turning to face them, he gave them a wink then he turned back to the woman in black "Come on" he started to walk away and she followed. "Come get me bitch." He then broke out into a run and she followed.

Once Dean was out of sight Jodi jumped into the grave and grabbed the matches then got out. "Nice knowin ya" she grinned as she dropped the match in and the corpse when up in flames. The air started to warm up and Dean came back into view, he walked over to them and stopped to catch his breath. He bent over and placed his hands on his knees.

"Is she gone?" Sam asked.

"Burnt up like so many others" he looked up at them with a grin on his face "Wanna go play some pool?"

Jodi and Sam laughed at Dean then turned and headed back to the car. Dean's grin grew wider then he too headed back to his beloved car.

**TBC**

**Please Review**

**Next time on What it Means to be a Winchester… Dean's hustling pool, Sam waiting nervously for a fight to start and Jodi's meeting someone that will change all of their lives forever**


	3. Chapter 3 Deathly Passion

**Chapter 3: Deathly Passion **

Jodi sat at the bar watching Dean play pool or rather hustle pool, she turned to face Sam who was busy searching for another hunt. After they finished their last hunt they decided to take a few days off. Sighing, Jodi looked around the bar; she saw some girls and guys dancing, a group of people talking and a guy sitting on his own. Her eyes travelled all over him; he had spiky black hair, ocean blue eyes and a smile that made her melt. He smiled at her and motioned for her to come sit with him.

"See ya later Sam" she got up and walked across the room to where he sat. "Hi I'm Jodi."

"Patrick" he replied with a smile like no other "Sit."

Jodi sat down and gave him a quick smile "So do you live here?"

"Yeah… Lakewood's been my home since I was born."

"Its very nice" she said smiling "I love the forest. I'd really enjoy going out there for a hike."

"My father owns a house out there" he replied, "I'd love to show you it."

Jodi smiled and laughed softly "Oh I don't know."

"C'mon it'll be fun."

"I'll see" she said "I don't say yes to a guy I've only known for a few seconds."

"Well how about I buy you drink and you can give me an answer at the end of the night."

Jodi smirked "A drink I will have, but when my brothers go, I go."

He smiled at her "trust me" his smile grew wider "tonight will be the night of your life."

"I'll be the judge of that." She smiled "Now how about that drink?"

------------

Sam watched Jodi talk to the dark haired man and he immediately got a bad feeling. He saw Dean in the corner of his eye and turned to face him, Dean had a big smile on his face and he was tucking some notes into his wallet.

"What's up Sammy?"

"Nothing" he said darkly "We should go."

"Why? What's the rush?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow

"Nothin… I'm just tired."

"Then go back to the motel" Dean replied.

Sam looked at Dean then to Jodi, who seemed to be more fonder of the guy then she did a second ago. He looked back at Dean "See the guy Jodi's with?"

He looked past Sam, to Jodi and the black haired guy "Yeah, so?"

"She met him ten minutes ago and she's almost all over him."

Dean looked at Sam with a bland expression "So?"

"So! Jodi has never shown any guy that much affection!"

Dean heaved a sigh then looked Sam in the eye "I'll keep an eye on her."

"I don't trust him."

"You don't even know him!" Dean blurted out.

"He's giving me bad vibes."

"Look he seems like a normal guy so don't worry" Dean said firmly "Jodi's a big girl and Sammy, she can take care of herself."

------------

Jodi was to interested in Patrick to notice her brothers bickering. Something about this guy just made Jodi feel like she was living some sort of dream. She listened to every word he spoke and her smile never faded from her beautiful face.

"So what do you do?" he had just told her about what sort of jobs he had done in his life.

"I…" what could she say _'oh I hunt demons, spirits you name it'_ no freakin way. "Well right now I'm on a road trip." _Yeah that will do._ "With my two brothers Sam and Dean."

"A road trip hey" he mused "Where have you been."

"Oh… every where."

"Really?" he lent in "you have gorgeous eyes you know."

Jodi laughed and blushed slightly.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked with a small laugh of his own.

"Your not like any other guys I've met."

"That's what the say" he smiled "So tomorrow you and I go for a hike in the forest."

"We'll see."

Later 

The pub that Jodi, Sam and Dean had been at was closing and Jodi didn't want to leave Patrick. He was perfect in every way, his smile made her melt and his eyes were like the ocean. He had asked her again to come out into the woods with him and she said yes but only if Sam and Dean could come. He said yes and in the morning they would all be going out to the woods for a hike.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow" Jodi said to Patrick as they walked out the door.

"I can't wait" he moved closer to her "Your eyes are so beautiful."

She smiled then locked eyes with his; they were like looking into the deep blue sea. "Good night Patrick."

He pressed his lips to hers and after the shock wore off she kissed him back. He pulled away and their eyes stayed locked "goodnight Jodi."

She smiled and walked off to the car where Sam and Dean were. She climbed into the back seat and rested her head against the window. A lazy smile spread across her face. She heard the rumble of the engine and they took off back to the motel.

The next day 

Jodi was the first up even though they had a reasonably late night; she had showered and was already dressed in her favourite jeans and a black halter neck with a white jacket. She had woken Sam and Dean up ten minutes ago and Dean was not to happy about being woken up this early in the morning. Sam emerged from the bathroom fully dressed and Dean went in after him. He sat down on the bed and watched as Jodi fussed with her hair, which was something he had never seen.

"Jodi we're going hiking not to a fashion parade."

"I know," she said sitting down beside him "but I really like this guy."

"You only met him last night."

"Sam I said I really like the guy I didn't say I was going to marry him."

"Jodi I know" Sam said "Its just… something about him seems shady."

"Sammy thanks for the concern but you're my baby brother and it's not up to you to protect me."

"Jodi I'm just looking out for you."

"I know" she kissed him lightly on the forehead then stood up "But there is no need to at this point of time."

------------

"Hey Patrick" Jodi greeted.

"Hey" he said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek then he shook Sam's hand then Dean's. "So shall we go?"

Jodi smiled and nodded then they headed off into the forest. It was a perfect day, the weather was just right and the sun was out for the first time since Sam, Dean and herself encountered the Woman in Black. Sam watched Jodi glance at Patrick every now and then, but he still had a bad feeling about the guy. Something seemed odd, he seemed almost to perfect.

"We're nearly there?" Patrick announced.

"Nearly where?" Sam asked bitterly, which got him a nasty look from Dean.

"My father's holiday house" he replied while facing Jodi "Trust me Jodi, your gonna love it."

Sam stopped and Dean stopped as well, but Jodi didn't notice, so her and Patrick kept walking through the forest. Sam turned to face Dean and he saw that he had a not so happy look on his face. "What?"

"_What is wrong with you?"_ Dean snapped.

"What do you mean 'what is wrong with me'?"

"You've been acting like an ass since we got out here."

Sam ignored Dean and kept walking. Dean groaned angrily then went after Sam, he grabbed his arm and spun him around so he had to face him; and he didn't look happy.

"Dude what is your problem?" Sam bellowed.

"You're my problem! I get you don't like Patrick but he has done nothing wrong or even hinted that he was going to do something to hurt Jodi."

Sam glared at Dean but before he could speak he heard Jodi calling out their names "C'mon" Sam stormed off with Dean behind him. They caught up to Jodi and Patrick. They saw Patrick's fathers holiday house and it was in perfect condition, not to mention it was two storeys. There was a veranda that went from the front to around the side of the house and there was a table, some chairs and a telescope. Patrick led them into the house and inside was just as nice, the furniture was something you would see in a modern day home but it had a cosy feel about it.

"I came up here early today and stocked up on some food" he said as he led them to the kitchen "Would you guys like anything to eat or drink? I've got some beer if you want it."

"I'll take a beer thanks" Dean said.

"Jodi, Sam?"

"Same here" Jodi said.

"Yeah a beer would be good" Sam said dryly. Once again getting a dark look from Dean, which he ignored.

If Jodi had picked up on Sam's bad mood she was completely ignoring him. She took her beer from Patrick and took a swig from it, she rested it on the bench beside her and listened as Patrick and Dean talked. She turned to look at Sam, who seemed unamused by the conversation of his brother and Patrick; in fact he looked rather bored.

Jodi chose to ignore her stubborn brother and listened as Patrick told Dean about his hunting trips with his father. It was nice to hear someone talk about hunting normal things instead of the supernatural beings they hunted, which were far more dangerous then any bear or wolf. Hearing a sigh she turned to face Sam who looked even more bored then he did a few minutes ago. Once again Jodi ignored her younger brother and kept listening to Patrick.

"My father has always loved old cars" they had moved onto a conversation that started with a simple complement about the Impala.

"Yeah she's quite a beauty" Dean said "Just fixed her up to."

"Rust?"

"No we were in car crash" Jodi spoke up "Got hit by a truck…"

Patrick looked Jodi up and down as if looking for injuries that weren't there "Was it bad?" he asked, "I mean obviously you all survived."

"Actually no" Jodi said softly "we lost our dad."

Sam shot Jodi a look but she didn't notice. Since when did a Winchester tell a complete stranger about something so personal, next thing she would be telling him they hunt supernatural beings.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Patrick said taking her hand into his.

"Its not your fault" she smiled "so how about some lunch?"

Later 

Jodi and Patrick sat outside by a fire, roasting marshmallows. She lent against his shoulder as he told her about the time he and his father had gone hunting and got lost and had to spend the night in a cave.

"So enough about me" he said smiling down at her "Tell me about yourself?"

"My life is kinda a blur."

"Why's that?"

"Well lets just say my life has been… one big fight" her voice dropped to just above a whisper at the last three words.

"Not quite sure what you mean?"

"Our mother died when were young" she sat up straight and locked eyes with Patrick "that one event changed our lives so much."

"So its just you and your brothers now?"

"Yep" she said softly "Sam and Dean are the most important things in my life…" she trailed off "Your eyes are just like the ocean."

He smiled and whispered in her ear "I would kiss you but your brother is watching us."

She frowned and pulled away and saw that indeed Sam was watching them. She looked back to Patrick with an apologetic look then spoke "Is there somewhere we can go without being watched by my annoying little brother."

"Actually there is" he stood and pulled her up with him "There's something you've got to see."

------------

Sam watched Jodi walk off somewhere with Patrick and he went to stand but found Dean glaring down at him. "Ah…"

"Sam why do you think Patrick is trying to hurt her?"

"I didn't say he was" he spat "I said I don't trust him!"

"What has he done to make you not trust him?" Dean asked bitterly "Coz he seems pretty fine to me."

"Its just a feeling ok!" Sam shot to his feet "I can't explain it, but he just gives me bad vibes." Once he finished his sentence he collapsed to the floor holding his head. He shut his eyes tight then reopened them to see Jodi and Patrick talking. Everything went blank then he saw Jodi and Patrick again, but this time they were kissing. Once again it faded to darkness then Jodi returned, this time she was tied to a chair and she had a cut on her forehead.

"Sammy" Dean yelled at Sam but got no response.

Sam opened his eyes and saw Dean's concerned expression "Jodi's in danger."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw her and Patrick and then I saw Jodi tied to a chair," Sam replied, "Dean… she's in danger we have to go help her."

------------

"Patrick where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Jodi followed Patrick through the many trees until they reached a house, which looked quite old. It was located in the middle of some very old trees and to the left was a river. "Is this what you wanted to show me?"

"Do you like it?" he turned to face her.

"Yeah I do" she locked eyes with him "Its so beautiful out here."

"Not as Beautiful as you." His lips pressed to hers in a slow but passionate kiss. The kiss deepened and after a few seconds they broke apart and Jodi opened her eyes to see not the ocean blue eyes Patrick had but pure black ones. "Oh my god" she stepped back "Sam was right."

"Should trust you brothers judgment a bit more" he grinned.

"Yeah well…" Jodi pulled a gun out from behind her back "you should know that Winchester's never let their guard down."

Patrick just grinned at her then an invisible force pulled the gun in her hand from her. The gun was floating in front of her face and in a blink of an eye Patrick was standing behind her "don't worry Jodi" he whispered in her ear "You'll get to see your brothers one last time." The gun in front of her hit her on the forehead and she was knocked unconscious.

------------

Sam and Dean ran through the many tree branches and roots that covered the dirt ground. They followed the footprints that were Jodi's and Patrick's. Sam saw the house ahead and quickened his pace. He stopped to catch his breath and Dean stopped beside him, to catch his own breath.

"Do you think she's in there?"

"The foot prints led this way," Sam said turning around to look at the trail they had just ran down. "In the vision Jodi was in a house, but it wasn't the one we were at." He paused to take a look at the surroundings before continuing, "She has to be in there."

"Sam" Dean Said finally catching his breath "Are you sure its Patrick?"

"Yes I'm sure!" Sam spat "Look he gave me a bad feeling and I was right about it! Jodi's in danger."

"Are you sure you didn't force this vision?" Dean asked, "I mean maybe you just-"

"Just what Dean?"

"Nothing" Dean dropped the subject not wanting to argue if Jodi was in real danger. "Lets go check it out."

Dean walked off and Sam followed. They walked up to the front door of the old house; Dean grabbed the handle and the door opened easily. He glanced at Sam then walked inside with Sam right behind him. The house was falling apart from the inside, the wallpaper was falling off the wall and the small amount of furniture that was there was either broken or had been eaten away by insects.

"All right you check down here and I'll go upstairs."

Sam nodded then Dean departed from the room heading up the old staircase. Sam looked around the room then walked through a door that led to the kitchen. The kitchen was small and old pots and pans had been left in the sink, the table and chairs had been pushed up against the wall making the room seem slightly bigger. Looking around the tiny room and finding no sign of Jodi he left.

------------

Dean crept up the old stairs and to the second floor, once at the top he had a choice of four doors. He stepped into the long hall and took a long look around. He decided to take the second door on the left and if he was to find nothing he would simply check every room. He opened the door and found an old bed with a dirty pink blanket on it and a dusty bedside table but that was it.

He walked out of the room then to the one beside it. He grabbed the door handle but this time it didn't undo; he pushed against it but still nothing. He stood back and kicked the door open. The room was pretty much the same but the bed had a blue dirty blanket on it and had two bedside tables, both covered with dust. Turning around to face the last two doors he picked the one nearest the staircase. After opening it he found nothing but an old rusty bathtub and sink.

He went to open the last door when Sam came sprinting up the stairs. Dean turned to face him, hoping he had found Jodi. Dean didn't need to speak, as Sam knew the question before it even left his mouth. "Didn't find anything."

"Same" Dean sighed "But I got one door left." After speaking he opened the door to find an empty room "Found nothing."

"I can see that" Sam said pushing past him and walking into the empty room.

"She's not here Sam."

"She has to be" Sam looked around "the room she was in was full of boxes and…" he looked up at the ceiling "The attic! She's in the attic."

Dean raised his eyebrow then looked up at the ceiling "Then lets check it out."

Sam and Dean left the room and looked up at the ceiling. After carefully scanning the ceiling there was no sign of entry to the attic. Sam looked around then his eyes fell upon a fifth door.

"Dean"

Dean turned around to face Sam who was standing in front of a wooden door; he walked over to him and went to grab the handle. "Great no handle."

------------

Jodi awoke to find herself in a dark room; the only light was from the moon shining in the window. She looked around and saw a heap of boxes, an old rocking chair and some other junk. Hearing the sound of footsteps she looked around to see where they were coming from, finding nothing she started to try and get herself out of this mess.

Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder startling her; then Patrick appeared in front of her with a smug grin on his face. "Sorry about that." He removed the gag from her mouth allowing her to speak.

"Yeah, I forgive you!" she snarled.

"Your so beautiful in the moonlight" he traced his fingers along the side of her cheek, she pulled her face away from him. "I've been alone for so many years."

Jodi looked at him "you're a spirit…"

"Yes… yes I am" he gazed into her hazel eyes "I am to stay in this town until I find the right one to replace my love." He placed his hand behind her head "And Jodi you're the one."

"I can't replace her" she whispered "if you want her back… you have to move on."

------------

After kicking down the door Dean and Sam walked into another empty room, but it had a staircase, which would lead them to the attic and hopefully to Jodi. They crept up the staircase and stopped outside of a door and listened before bursting in, they could here Jodi and Patrick talking and it was obvious it wasn't a normal conversation.

"Guns out" Dean said grabbing his own gun.

Sam obeyed and pulled out his gun and waited for Dean to undo the door. Before Dean even grabbed the handle it opened allowing them free access. They both walked in and spotted Jodi tied to a chair with a cut on her forehead, just as Sam had seen his vision. Dean handed Sam his torch and walked over to Jodi and started to untie her.

"Dean, Sam how'd you find me?"

"Had a vision" Sam replied walking over to her, after scanning the attic "Where's Patrick?"

"He was here" she stood up with the help of Dean "His a sprit… he said something about being stuck in this town until he finds the right one to replace his love."

"What's that s'pose to mean?" Dean asked looking from Jodi to Sam.

"I can answer that."

The three of them spun around to face Patrick, whose eyes were pure black. "See I don't want to move on… I want to stay here forever but it's lonely so I need some one to replace my love." He walked calmly over to Jodi and Dean "And I know whom I want."

"Yeah well that's to bad" Dean moved in front of Jodi.

"I always get what I want."

Sam was sent flying into the wall and was pinned there by an invisible force and Dean was sent flying into the old rocking chair. Jodi didn't move she just stared at Patrick. He moved closer to her and stopped right in front of her "you look just like Megan."

"But I'm not" she said still not moving "I can't replace her…" she said for the second time that night "Patrick you have to move on. Its time to let go."

"She's not waiting for me" he said sadly "She lived."

"She didn't die?"

Dean was starting to get back to his feet as Jodi kept Patrick busy.

"It was raining… and she just told me that it was over between us… then… I lost control of the car" he took her hand "I died and she lived!"

"Patrick if she doesn't love you then why are you staying here?" her voice was calm "Just move on."

"But I love her" the house started to shake then stopped "Well I did until I met you… and I'm not going to let you go."

Dean had regained his balance after the house shook and ran at Patrick, if it weren't for the fact he was a ghost Dean would have tackled him to the floor. But Patrick disappeared before Dean could reach him. He reappeared behind Jodi and sent Dean into the wall pinning him there like he had done to Sam.

"I don't want to hurt them" his voice was muffled "But I will if you make me."

"Patrick… let us go!" Jodi's voice was still calm.

"I'll let them go," he whispered into ear "Only if you say you'll stay."

Jodi shut her eyes then reopened them "I'll stay" she whispered, "Just don't hurt my brothers."

"Promise"

Sam and Dean fell to the floor and Patrick wrapped both arms around Jodi and disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Dean asked getting to his feet.

"I don't know" Sam said also getting to his feet "we have to-"

"-Salt and burn his bones."

------------

"I knew there was something wrong about Patrick" Sam muttered as he and Dean walked through the graveyard in search of Patrick's grave.

"Yeah well next time I'll listen to you" Dean muttered back. "Where the hell is his grave."

"Over there" Sam raced off to the grave. He stopped in front of a tombstone with _Patrick Martin _engraved on it.

"Lets get digging."

"If we destroy him how do we find Jodi?" Sam asked, "If she's still out in the forest her phone won't work."

"Ahh…" Dean scratched his head "We could summon him."

"What are the chances Jodi will be with him?"

"Uh… lets just dig him up and see what happens."

Sam nodded his head in agreement.

------------

Patrick held Jodi in his arms and they were standing on a cliffs edge, the moon was high in the sky, its reflection glistening in the rough ocean waves. Jodi was frozen with fear for a second then she realized she had to stall him until Sam and Dean burned his remains.

"You said my eyes reminded you of the ocean" he moved to stand in front of her "I love the ocean… don't you?"

"Where are we?"

"Mystic Island."

"Wait, I thought you said that you couldn't leave Lakewood."

"That was until I found the _one_" he smiled. "You're the right one Jodi. With the other girls I couldn't leave Lakewood but now I can." He pressed his lips to hers with a quick kiss "We can be together forever."

"Patrick, just move on."

"Don't you see" he exclaimed, "We can be together for ever." He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her forwards. "Just step over the edge and we will be _together forever_."

"Patrick let me go" fear started to creep into Jodi's voice "_Please_."

"Sorry" he shoved her over the edge and her scream echoed through the cold night air. Patrick looked down at the ocean and he smiled but the smile faded quickly as he felt pain shoot through his head.

------------

"You got the matches?" Dean asked Sam.

"Just wait another minute" Sam said impatiently.

"Sam he's not-" Patrick appearing on the other side of the open grave cut off Dean. "Where's Jodi?"

"Dead!" he smiled, as though he was pleased with himself, for a fact he was pleased with himself. "Pushed her off a cliff, she landed in the ocean, if that didn't kill her then she'll drown."

"You're lying!" Dean shouted.

"No I'm afraid not… oh and if you kill me Jodi will be all alone."

"No" Sam chimed in "She's not dead."

"If you don't believe me why don't you burn _my_ bones?"

Sam didn't move nor did Dean.

"Didn't think so." The earth started to shake and the dirt slowly fell back into the grave.

Dean realized it was now or never. He grabbed the matches from Sam lit one without Patrick even noticing and tossed it in. Patrick's remains went up in flames and the earth stopped shaking as Patrick started to disappear. His scream echoed around for a few seconds after he disappeared completely then silence fell upon them.

"Do you think he was telling the truth" Sam's voice was just above a whisper "Do you think he killed her?"

"If he did I'll march into hell and kill him again."

Sam however ignored Dean's comment and pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled Jodi's number, it rang out and all he got was her voice mail. He put the phone back in his pocket and turned to face Dean, who's facial expression asked 'did she answer'. "Her voice mail."

------------

"Some one help me"

She could hear a voice but the face was blurred and the only thing on her mind was her brothers. She felt numb all over and she felt darkness lurking in the distance.

"Hon can you hear me?" the voice belonged to a female.

Still she saw no face just an outline of the woman who was helping her. Finally the darkness took over and she drifted into the abyss, where there was no pain or fear.

"Someone help..."

**To be continued **

**Alright that's the end of this chapter (obviously) now if you would be so kind as to leave a review it will be most appreciated XD I love getting reviews… it makes my day :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Death Within These Walls: Part

**Chapter 4: Death Within These Walls: Part 1**

The sound of humming spread through the hospital as a young woman with shinny red hair walked through the children's ward. She held a white blanket in her arms as she walked into a room filled with children. She entered to see five kids no older then ten talking and giggling and some were just listening as they where too sick to be joking around.

"All right children" she announced as she walked into the room "time for bed."

"But we're not tired" said a little red haired girl.

"I've heard that before" she said smiling warmly "Bed time for all of you."

The children settled and climbed into their beds and pulled their blankets up to their chins. The red haired nurse walked over to a little blonde haired boy who looked very unwell. She put the blanket she held in her arms onto the bed then walked off to the door, she turned to face the children and bid them good night then turned the light off and walked out.

She sat down on a chair in front of a computer and took a sip from her coffee. She placed it down and sighed, she would miss this job but it was time to leave. She had other things to attend to, and her wedding was just one of them. She looked down at her ring and smiled brightly at it, she looked up at the photo in front of her and in it were she and her fiancé.

She heard a noise and turned around to see nothing but thin air. She sighed then turned back to the computer, then she heard it again, it sounded as though something was being knocked over. She stood and walked in the direction of the playroom, she opened the glass door and walked in to the dark room. She flicked the light switch but nothing happened.

"Damn" she muttered under her breath.

She looked around the dark room and saw someone standing in the corner of the room. It was only a dark shadow but it belonged to a child, and in the moonlight she could see long red hair. "Miley" she whispered "Miley is that you?"

"Why are you leaving?" the child asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you leaving?"

"Who told you I was leaving Miley?"

"I'm not Miley" the little girl turned around to face the nurse. The red haired nurse saw a ghostly looking face and her heart started to race. "You were my favourite nurse Christy."

Christy the red haired nurse spun around but came face to face with the little girl "But you're dead… you died."

"What are you talking about Christy?"

She looked down at the little girl and pushed past her and broke out into a run, she came to a stop at the nurse station. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and tired to convince herself that she did not see the little girl known as 'Isabel Rose.' No it was just her imagination. She once again heard a bang and went to investigate it.

She walked into the parent's room where she thought she heard the noise come from. Seeing nothing she turned around, once again coming face to face with the little girl. "What do you want?" Christy's voice showed all signs of fear.

"To save you…"

------------

"C'mon Jodi pick up, pick up," Sam muttered under his breath from the passenger seat.

Dean glanced over at Sam quickly then looked back at the road "I'm sure she's fine Sam."

"Dean she would have rung us already" Sam spat "Patrick said he killed her."

"He said he pushed her off a cliff" Dean added "If he was telling the truth."

Sam was about to reply but he heard a voice on the other end. His heart leapt with joy and fear at the same time "Jodi!"

Dean pulled the car over and turned to face Sam, who had gone rather pale.

"Her name is Jodi Smith" Sam told the lady on the other end of the phone.

Dean kept his gaze firmly on Sam as he answered the questions that were being thrown at him.

"Thank you" he then hung up and turned to face Dean. "She's hurt"

Dean just kept staring at him and Sam continued.

"Someone found her on the beach."

"What beach?"

"Mystic Island… and she's been taken to Manahawkin hospital" Sam filled in "I spoke to one of the nurses on her case."

"How'd she get to Mystic Island?" Dean exclaimed, "Jodi said Patrick was stuck here until he-"

"He found the one" Sam interrupted "he could leave, because Jodi was the one."

"Well we've salted and burned his ass so we don't have to worry about him" Dean said, "We just have to get to Jodi."

"Manahawkin is thirty eight minutes away."

Dean nodded then pulled the car back onto the road and took off.

------------

Dean and Sam rushed through the front doors of the Manahawkin hospital. They walked up to the front desk, where a woman with long dark black hair that had grey streaks through it sat. She looked at them with a bland expression. "Can I help you?" her voice was dull and just as bland as her expression.

"We got a phone call and we were told our sister Jodi had been bought in," Sam said.

"Last name please" the woman's voice was dead, it seemed as though she didn't give a damn about what was happening around or she didn't care about helping them find where their sister was.

"Smith" Dean cut in before Sam could speak "Jodi Smith."

"She's in the ER" she looked at the computer screen then back to Sam and Dean. "She's being taken to get some x-rays and that's all I know" she looked back down at the screen then back to the boys "I'll page her doctor for you."

"No! We need to go see her now," Sam blurted out.

"You'll have to wait for the doctor" her voice was still in its dull tone "so you can go take a seat over there."

"Yeah thanks" Dean said before Sam could speak. He grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him along with him, he let go once they reached the chairs and he took a seat. But Sam chose to stand.

"Sam, I hate hospitals and I hate waiting but we have to" Dean's voice was calm, despite the situation.

Sam looked at Dean but did not speak, then a woman with long blonde hair walked up to them.

"Sam and Dean?" her voice was sweet and kind.

"Yeah" Sam replied. "How did you know-?"

"-I'm doctor Katrina" she introduced herself "I'm taking care of your sister Jodi, she told me to call her brothers 'Sam and Dean'

"That's us," Dean said.

"Is she ok?"

"I would like you to follow me to my office."

"Yeah… sure" Dean said dryly.

She turned and walked off with them following close behind. They walked into a small but modest office and she motioned for them to take a seat. She sat on the other side of the desk and they sat on two black chairs opposite her.

"Your sister is quite lucky," she said getting straight to business "She had quite a fall then she was swept up to the shore which is even more lucky." She paused "but even though your sister was lucky enough to miss the rocks she has still managed to get some serious injuries."

"W… what kind of injuries?" Sam asked, swallowing the lump in his throat before speaking.

"She has a pneumothorax, broken wrist, some internal bleeding and extensive bruising. We are going to do an operation known as an exploratory, so we can see where the bleeding is coming from."

"Can we see her?" Dean asked.

"Sorry, not until after the surgery" she smiled sadly at them "She's in good hands."

"Thank you" Sam said hoarsely.

"I'll keep you posted."

------------

Tick tock 

The clock struck eight o'clock and the sun crept through the old dark green curtains. The light filled every dark shadow and cast an orange glow over the blonde haired girl, who occupied the bed. Her hazel eyes slowly opened and she took in her surroundings, her vision was slightly blurry but as she looked around the room it cleared up. She briefly wondered why she was in hospital but then it all came crashing back, the wind on her skin as she stood on top of the cliff, the cold ocean that stung her skin when she hit it.

She heard the door open and she turned to see her brothers walk in. Their faces lighting up when they saw that she was awake, Sam rushed to her side and sat down. Dean also rushed to her, taking a seat in the chair on the opposite side of the bed.

"Jodi thank god you're alright," Sam said giving her a gentle hug.

"Sam… I'm sorry" she apologized, her voice was hoarse "I should have listened to you."

Sam didn't know what to say, sure he knew he was right about Patrick but Sam wasn't the kind of a guy that would rub it in your face. Thankfully Dean spoke, obviously knowing that Sam didn't have anything to say.

"You sure gave us a scare" Dean said, giving Sam a quick glance.

Jodi smiled softy, knowing Dean wasn't really looking for an answer. She also knew why Sam didn't answer her and she knew he would never say 'I told you so' or 'I told you he was shady.' Sam would just be glad that Jodi was still with them, after all the Winchester family seemed to be growing smaller and if they didn't keep each other alive there would be no more Winchester's.

"You should get some sleep" Sam said softly "We'll be here when you wake up."

She smiled lazily then her hazel eyes slid shut and she immediately fell asleep.

"Sam I'm gonna head back to Lakewood and get our stuff from the motel then I'll book us into one near the hospital ok."

"Sounds good."

Dean stood and walked out of the room and Sam climbed into the soft armchair beside the bed and slowly fell into a deep sleep.

------------

A few hours later Jodi woke up to find Sam fast asleep beside her, she smiled to herself then saw Dean walk into the room. He gave her a brief smile then he sat down on the seat beside her.

"How you feelin?"

"Like I've been pushed off a cliff into freezing cold water."

"Gotta love the Winchester humour," Sam murmured from the armchair.

Jodi rolled her eyes then shifted slightly and winced as she did so.

"Are you alright Jodi?" Sam asked concerned.

"Yeah just got saw ribs."

"Just rest" Sam said "its not like we have a job to do."

"Actually I found something quite interesting" Dean chimed in.

"What?" Jodi asked.

"A few nights ago a nurse was killed up in the children's ward" Dean explained "and by the sounds of it, it wasn't pretty."

"When'd you find this out?" Sam asked.

"Heard the nurses talkin about it, they sounded pretty scared."

"You two should go check it out" Jodi said "I mean its not like we're going anywhere in a hurry."

"She's right" Dean said looking at Sam.

"Fine… but how? They-"

"-Don't know who we are" Dean interjected "We're Sam and Dean Smith that's all they know."

Sam sighed then looked at Jodi then back to Dean "Fine, we'll check it out."

------------

"I found her in here" a grey haired nurse told Sam and Dean "Whoever did this to Christy was a monster."

"I heard it was pretty gruesome," Dean said as he followed the old women known as 'Susanna' through the children's ward.

"It was disgusting," she said stopping at the door "but she wasn't just killed" her voice lowered to just above a whisper so the passing parents and children couldn't hear. "_She was tortured to death."_

"Well we won't make you go through that again" Sam said softly.

"You were the one that found her, right?" Dean asked.

"Yes I was."

"Well we'll take a look in the room and see if we can find something that might help us find her murderer" Sam added.

"Well good luck" she said hoarsely "the police found nothing." She then walked off and Sam and Dean walked into the parent's room, where Christy was found. Blood stained the floor, the walls and the couches and what ever else was in the room

"What the hell did this?" Sam mused.

"A spirit I guess" Dean replied giving Sam a quick glance then taking a look around the room.

"I'm so sick of spirits."

------------

"So you think it's a spirit?" Jodi asked Sam.

"We took a look at the security cameras and no one came into the children's ward at the time of the murder" Sam explained. "But I downloaded the security footage to my laptop and when I watched it again I noticed that the lights to the entrance of the children's ward started to flicker."

"Signs of a spirit" Jodi said weakly.

"And get this" Dean added "Some of the nurses say that they've seen a little girl, who died eight years ago wandering around the playroom in the children's ward."

"Have you looked into her history?" Jodi asked, her voice sounded tired but she was going to help them with this case no matter what.

"Yeah" Dean continued, "Her name was Isabel Rose, she had cancer but the cancer is not what killed her."

Jodi raised her brow in question and Dean went on.

"She was killed in the same way that our nurse 'Christy' was."

"What! You think this little girl killed the nurse?"

"Wouldn't be the first" Sam chimed in "Dying a violent death-"

"Makes an angry spirit" Jodi cut in with a smile "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Anyway we have to prove that she's the killer, because we can't just go salt and burn her for no reason" Sam said smiling back at Jodi.

"And I've got a great plan" Dean said grinning.

"I was afraid of that," Jodi said grinning back at Dean.

------------

"Alright you'll be working with Sally," said the grey haired nurse Dean had met earlier. "But first I'll introduce you to the kids."

Dean followed Susanna from the nurse's station to the room where the children were. His plan was fairly simple, he had told Susanna that he used to be a nurse and luckily she bought it, so in order to find out who or what killed the nurse Dean became one himself. Dean walked into the room where seven kids sat or laid in bed, they all looked up from what they were doing when Dean and Susanna entered.

"Alright children" Susanna said "This is your knew night nurse, Dean."

Dean waved lazily at the kids and they waved back, except for the little red haired girl who looked away instead.

"Now" Susanna said turning to face Dean "Mickey and Eric were brought in yesterday, they both have the flu" and she began to tell Dean what was wrong with each child and introduced him to everyone. "And this is Miley" she placed her hand on the red haired girls shoulder.

"Hey Miley" Dean said but the little girl ignored him.

"Now Miley don't be rude."

"Where's Christy?" she looked up at the old nurse "I want Christy."

"Sweetie, Christy left."

"But she didn't even say goodbye!"

"Miley its time for bed" Susanna walked over to the door with Dean "goodnight children."

She turned the light off and walked out with Dean behind her. They walked to the nurse's station in silence then Susanna turned to face Dean "we thought it would be best if we didn't tell the children Christy was murdered."

"Oh… I see" Dean said dryly.

"Miley's a sweet thing" Susanna said but she almost sounded sad. She looked at Dean who had a questioned look on his face. "Bone cancer." She added, "She needs a bone marrow transplant."

Before Dean could speak a woman about his age with shoulder length red hair walked up to them. She was fairly short and had quite a few freckles and stopped beside Susanna.

"Sally, this is Dean."

"Nice to meet you" Sally said taking his hand and shaking it.

"Same."

------------

"How could someone do this to a little girl" Sam had gathered all the information on the murder that took place in the hospital eight years ago.

Sam looked up from his laptop "Someone with a very sick mind."

"So is there a connection?"

"Isabel Rose was born in Lakewood then moved to here and Christy was born here."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I can see a connection."

Sam looked at the pictures of both victims then looked back at Jodi, with a questioned look.

"They both have red hair."

"Your connection is that they both have red hair."

"Well why not?"

"It seems weird."

"Sammy boy we deal with weird twenty-four seven."

Sam rolled his eyes "Let me do some more research and you get some rest."

Jodi smiled softly at her baby brother then she rested her head back against the pillow and drifted back to sleep.

------------

"So I've heard the rumours about Isabel Rose" Dean said breaking the silence.

"Yeah some of the other nurses say they've seen her wandering around the playroom or in the parents room looking for her parents."

"Have you ever seen her?" Dean didn't take his eyes off the computer screen.

"No" she said dryly "The other nurses must have been tired and were imagining things."

"But she was murdered here right?" Dean asked turning around to face her.

"Yeah… she was found in that room," she pointed to room 3.

"How come no one heard it?"

"The nurse was drugged, so to this day no one knows who did it" she paused "but her doctor committed suicide a week later, fishy hey?"

"You think the doctor killed her?"

"I don't know but I feel sorry for that little girl."

Dean gathered all the information then put everything together. The doctor had to be the killer and the connection was that they all had red hair, but why only kill red heads. Whatever the reason was he had to tell Sam "I'll be back in a sec."

------------

"Find out where the doc committed suicide" Sam said to Dean "It might help us."

"Right" Dean had left the children's ward and came straight to tell Sam what he knew "Look I'll find out but you need some rest and so does Jodi. If I find out where the doc committed suicide I'll tell you in the morning. Now I've gotta go back and keep an eye on the nurse."

"Is that all you think about?" Sam scowled.

"No not like that. She's a red head and all of the victims have had red hair."

"Great, you can't think that being a redhead is the reason they're getting killed."

"Yeah I do. Now I gotta go." Dean turned and walked off and Sam sighed then walked back into Jodi's room, some sleep would do him good.

A few minutes later Dean walked into the Children's ward and saw Sally walking out from the children's room. She gave him a brief smile then spoke "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

Dean nodded then took a seat in the chair. Once Sally had disappeared behind the corner Susanna walked into view. She made her way over to Dean and took a seat across from him.

"There's something I need to tell you." Dean nodded and she continued. "When I started working here when I was twenty-one, two nurses, Helen and Megan were both murdered." She paused "They were killed in the same way as Christy and Isabel."

"Did they find out who killed them?" Dean asked hoping to find out if their killer was the same one who killed Christy and Isabel.

"The police found evidence that doctor Manger was responsible for their deaths… but when they came to arrest him he had committed suicide."

"Didn't Isabel's doctor commit suicide?"

"A week after she died" Susanna said "Its strange because if I remember correctly doctor Manger committed suicide a week later as well."

"Did Helen and Megan have red hair?"

"Yes, why?"

Before Dean could answer an ear-piecing scream echoed through the children's ward, Dean looked at Susanna who seemed to have frozen in fear. Dean got to his feet and ran in the direction of the scream. He stopped at the kitchen door and grabbed the door handle but when he tried to turn it the door didn't open. He heard another scream but this time it wasn't in fear, the scream was filled with pain.

"Sally hang on" he shouted.

Another scream echoed through the children's ward, Dean stood back and started to kick the door, but nothing happened and all of a sudden the screams stopped. Dean panted heavily and he felt a hand on his shoulder, over his shoulder and saw Susanna standing there with her mouth open and tears glistening in her green eyes.

Dean turned to face the door but he found that it had finally opened but it was too late. Sally lay dead on the ground, blood everywhere. Whatever did this did it very quickly and left without a trace…

**TBC**

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5 Death Within These Walls: Part

**Chapter 5: Death Within These Walls: Part 2**

After finding the mangled body of Sally, Dean went straight to tell Sam and Jodi what had happened.

"She was killed that quickly?" Jodi asked.

"Yeah" Dean said dryly.

"So if both doctors committed suicide then a doctor must be doing this and that means he or she will commit suicide in the end," Sam said from his usual spot in the armchair beside Jodi's bed.

"Then we have to find out who the next victim is," Jodi said tiredly.

"Easy, someone with red hair" Dean said "and by what I found" he pulled a yellow paper file out and passed it to Jodi. "Whatever is doing this, is killing every red head that sets foot in the children's ward."

"Who was the first killed?" Sam asked.

"Megan" Dean replied while looking at a piece of paper, "age sixteen then Helen age forty."

"And the second time?"

"Just Isabel."

"Wait" Jodi said looking up from another file "When Isabel died Christy worked here."

"Then why wasn't she killed then?" Sam asked.

"Because she left," Dean added, "Susanna told me Christy left after Isabel died and the night she was killed was her second week back."

"And when she came back the spirit awoke" Jodi said.

"The spirit awoke?" Dean seemed slightly confused.

"The deaths stopped for eight years after Isabel died" Jodi explained "when Christy came back so did the spirit, it had unfinished business."

"So why'd the killings stop once Helen and Megan died?" Sam asked.

"No more redheads" Dean said shrugging his shoulders.

"Whatever the reason is, we need to find out who the next victim might be." Jodi said still sounding tired.

"I think I already know" Dean said looking at them.

"Who?" both Jodi and Sam asked.

"Miley…"

-----------

The first thing Dean did the next day was head to the children's ward and check on Miley who was most likely the next victim on their mystery killers list.

Dean walked into the playroom and saw Miley sitting by herself. "Hey."

"Hi" she was looking down at a book and didn't even bother to look up as Dean sat on the chair next to her.

"My names Dean."

"Miley" this time she looked at him "What happened to Christy?"

"Uh… I don't know sorry."

"Can you tell me what happened to Sally?"

"Uh-"

"-You don't know" she interrupted "Isabel told me someone killed them."

"Isabel?" Dean asked, he couldn't remember one of the children being called Isabel unless it was Isabel Rose.

"She told me that it was back" she locked eyes with Dean "The thing that killed her is back and he killed Christy and Sally and he's going to kill me."

"Miley that's enough" came a stern voice and Dean turned to see a women in her late thirties with light brown hair standing in the doorway.

"Isabel said it's coming for me" she spat.

"Miley, Isabel is not real!"

"Yes she is!"

"Sorry about this" she apologized to Dean "Miley its time for you to take a shower."

"But-"

"-Now."

Miley got up and walked off in the direction of the bathroom.

"She's a beautiful girl but she's a trouble maker." The brown haired nurse said.

"C'mon, all kids make up invisible friends."

"Yes but having ones who tell you that someone is going to kill you is not right" the brown haired nurse then departed from the room.

Dean sighed heavily then watched as Miley came out of the bathroom and walked back to Dean. "Is she gone?"

"Yeah I think so," Dean said smiling as she climbed back onto the bed "so why don't you tell me more about Isabel."

-----------

"So this little girl has seen her?" Sam asked then took a sip from his coffee.

"Yeah she says she's seen her quite a bit" Dean took a mouthful of food.

Jodi was sleeping and they both needed something to eat so they headed to the hospital café and Dean was filling Sam in on what Miley had told him about Isabel.

"And she said that Isabel told her she was next?"

Dean nodded then swallowed his food "We have to find out who's doing this."

"Well it can't be the same doctor unless he has possessed some random doctor and is making him kill."

"I was thinking more of a demon" Dean added "He possess a doctor and makes them kill, then once the demons finished he makes them off their selves."

"But what would a demon have against redheads?"

"Demons work in strange ways."

"We either find a way to kill this demon or find a way to get Miley out of here."

"Fat chance that is" Dean said, "Miley's got bone cancer."

"Then we have to find out who this demon is."

"Well that's gonna be fun."

-----------

Dean walked back into the ward and walked over to the brown haired woman, who sat on a chair filing her nails.

"Ah hi."

She looked up at him "I thought you knocked off."

"I did but I'm looking for Miley."

"Miley got rushed to the ICU," she said.

"What?" Dean exclaimed, "She seemed fine."

"I know, the poor little thing."

"Well I'll go up there and say hi."

"No one but her doctor and the ICU nurses are allowed near her" she looked apologetic at him "sorry."

-----------

"So I talked to Jodi's doctor and said creasto and nothing happen" Dean said to Jodi and Sam "I even spilt holy water on him."

"You what?" Sam asked.

"Don't worry he thought it was water."

Jodi and Sam nodded.

"So I think she's safe" Dean said but he sounded sad. "To bad she most likely won't make it out of the ICU."

"Dean…" Jodi placed her hand on his arms.

"We need to find out who this demon is," Dean said, burying his emotions as he does so much.

"There can't be many doctors in this hospital" Jodi said "can there?"

Two weeks later 

Two weeks and they had found nothing. Sure Miley was still alive but once she got out of the ICU she would be in danger again, the possessed doctor or whatever it was would surely come for her. On a different matter Jodi had left hospital and was now resting in a cheap motel in Manahawkin, not to far from the hospital.

Dean had been going to check on Miley every day and he had found out this morning that she was going back to the children's ward today, which meant she was now in danger. Without the watchful eye of the ICU nurses she would be easy prey to the red haired killer.

"I'm working the nightshift" Dean said, "I can't let Miley die."

"Dean I think Sam should go with you" Jodi said from her spot on the bed "If it shows up you might need some help."

"Jodi I have to stay with you" Sam protested.

"Sam I'm fine," she argued "And I order you to go with Dean in case he needs you."

"Jodi-"

"-Sam!"

"Jodi I can take care of myself" Dean added.

"I think Sam should go with you."

And they argued until Jodi won and Sam was forced to go with Dean to the hospital, even if he didn't want to.

-----------

"So Miley's doctor seemed normal?" Sam asked.

"Perfectly normal which is why I'm keeping an eye on Miley" Dean opened the door to let Sam in then he followed "I can't let her die, not that way."

"You care for her don't you?"

"I'm just doing my job Sammy" Dean quickened his pace and walked into room 3. He saw Miley sitting up on the bed and she smiled brightly at him

"Dean" she got off the bed and ran to Dean and gave him a hug.

After the first three days Miley was allowed visitors and Dean came and saw her each day and he was growing fond of her, not that he'd admit it.

"Hey Miley how are you feeling?"

"Better" she said letting go and looking past Dean. "Who's he?"

Dean turned around to face Sam "Miley this is my brother Sam."

She waved and Sam smiled and waved back then Miley turned her attention back to Dean "I saw Isabel again."

"When?" Dean bent down to her height.

"Before you came in," she replied, "she said its coming tonight."

"Well Sam and I are going to protect you ok," Dean said softly.

"Promise."

"I promise."

Later that night 

"Dean when's this thing gonna show up?"

"Just keep an eye on the TV."

Sam looked back to the little black and white TV that was filming the entrance to the children's ward. "Dean I just don't understand why we didn't see a doctor walk in the night Christy was murdered."

"Yeah I know and when I watched the footage from the night Sally was murdered I saw no one walk in, just the lights flickering."

"Do you think that maybe its just a coincidence that both doctors killed themselves at the time of the murders?"

Dean looked at Sam "pretty big coincidence. Besides the police found evidence that doctor Manger was the killer."

"What was the evidence?"

"Don't know, why?"

"Because I looked into both their cases and no weapon was found at the scene of the crime" Sam explained "Maybe Doctor Manger found Helen and Megan and they pointed the finger at him-"

"Because they had no one else to blame" Dean interjected. "C'mon Sammy."

"Well-" Sam was cut off by Miley walking into the nurses station.

Dean turned around to face her and walked over to her. "Miley you should be in bed."

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Isabel told me that when she died her doctor hung himself in that room" she pointed to room three.

Dean turned to Sam then looked back at Miley. "What else did she tell you?"

"She said to watch out for it."

"It? Miley what is 'it?'"

"She hasn't seen it… but she's heard it."

"When?"

"Isabel told me that the night Christy died she went to see her and she was trying to save her but it came" she paused to take a breath "she didn't want it to see her so she left and it killed Christy."

"Does Isabel know if it's the same thing that killed the nurses, Helen and Megan?"

"Isabel talked to Manger and he said he didn't do it."

"Wait there's two spirits wandering around here?" Sam asked.

"Actually there are three."

"Three?" both Sam and Dean exclaimed.

"Isabel said that the police thought that her doctor killed her" she replied, "He was the one that found her."

"Isabel was found in room 3."

"Yes…" Miley nodded.

"What does that tell us?" Sam asked.

"I don't know" Dean said standing "Call Jodi and tell her everything we know and see if she can find something out."

Sam nodded then picked up the phone.

"Miley where did you see Isabel?"

"In the playroom and sometimes in my room, then other times in the parents room."

Dean looked past Miley and noticed she was in room 3. "Listen Miley do you think you can find Isabel and ask her to ask the two doctors why they killed themselves."

"She already told me" Miley said, "It made them."

Dean stared at Miley, lost in thought.

"It's going to kill Susanna?"

"Susanna, why?"

"Because she found Christy and Sally," She continued "Its after Susanna and its after you Dean."

"Because I found Sally."

Miley nodded.

"Dean."

Dean turned to look at Sam "yeah?"

"Jodi thinks she has a basic idea what this thing is."

"Well?"

-----------

"Their known as Seekers" Jodi told Dean.

"_What the hell is a Seeker?"_ Dean asked from the other end of the line.

"A Seeker is like nothing we've ever dealt with, they don't just kill randomly they find someone, in our case redheads" Jodi explained "they also find one place to stay and they make sure their victims don't survive."

"_So why did it make the doctors commit suicide?"_

"Anyone who sees someone who has been killed by a Seeker will end up killing themselves," Jodi continued.

"_Why?"_

"It doesn't say" she replied "But sometimes it can take two weeks or four months before the person that saw the victim kills themselves."

"_How do we kill it?"_

"Silver bullet through the heart."

----------

Dean swallowed the dry lump in his throat then put the phone down and turned to face Sam "Where'd Miley go?"

Sam looked around and shrugged his shoulders "Not sure."

Dean looked around "Miley?"

He left the nurses station and walked into her room but she was not there "Miley!"

"Dean" Sam came up behind him "She's in the room with the other kids."

Dean bolted past Sam and walked into the room were four kids were. Miley sat on a bed with a brown haired girl, who looked to be her age, also on the bed was a little blonde haired girl.

"Miley."

"I saw Isabel again."

"When?" Dean walked over to her and bent down in front of her.

"She said its coming."

Dean stood and turned to Sam "Go to the car and get two guns loaded with silver bullets."

Sam nodded and walked off.

"Miley we know how to stop this thing so you're gonna be ok."

"What is it?" she asked, her voice had a little tremor to it.

"Its called a Seeker and I promised to protect you and I never break a promise."

Suddenly a loud noise echoed through the hospital, it almost sounded like a howl mixed with a cry of pain.

"What was that?" asked the little blonde haired girl.

"Dean…"

Dean looked around the room and saw nothing, but the air started to go cold and the lights flickered until they turned off. "Miley Stay here ok."

Miley nodded and stayed on the bed with the two other girls who seemed very frightened, as did the other four children. Dean left the room and walked out into the hall where the lights were still on. He saw Sam walk back in with the two guns, he raced up to him and passed him the gun "We're gonna want to get out of this town as soon as possible after this."

"Not until we save Miley." Dean clicked the gun and headed back to the room where all of the kids were. "Alright, I want everyone to stay in this room."

Sam walked in after Dean and stood in the doorway.

"What's going on?" asked a little black haired boy.

Before Dean could answer another cry echoed through the hospital.

"Dean its not going to show up until Miley's alone."

Dean turned to face Sam "There is no way I'm leaving Miley alone."

"Dean if we want this thing dead we have to!"

"I'll do it" Miley said getting off the bed.

"Miley no."

"I won't be alone" she added, "Isabel said she'll always be with me."

Dean looked at Miley; they had to kill this thing. "Go to room three" he bent down to her height and whispered in her ear "Sam and I will be right outside the door."

She nodded then walked out of the room with Sam following her.

"You four stay here" Dean ordered.

Dean left the room and walked across the hall to where room 3 was "Miley, call us the minute you see the Seeker."

She nodded.

"Now when we come in I want you to run out of the room because we're going to have guns."

"I trust you" she then walked into the room and shut the door behind her

Suddenly Sam's phone rang and the caller id said 'Jodi.'

"Jodi."

"_I've found something you might want to know."_

"What?"

"If you piss this thing off, it won't hesitate to kill everything in its path."

"That's just great" Sam muttered.

"Sam what's she saying?"

Sam put the phone back in his pocket and turned to Dean "If we piss this thing off it's going to come after all of us."

Before Dean could answer the sound of Miley's scream echoed through the room. "Miley we're coming."

Dean grabbed the door handle but the door stayed shut "Shit!"

Just as Dean was about to bang against the door it came open and Miley stood in the corner and hovering above the ground was the Seeker. It looked similar to the Streeker but slightly bigger. "Miley."

Miley stood and ran past the Seeker and it cried out in annoyance then all of the walls started to rumble. Dean pointed the gun at the Seeker but before he could fire it disappeared without a trace.

"We've gotta get Miley and the other kids out of here" Dean said turning to face Sam.

Sam ran off to get the other kids and Miley stayed with Dean.

"Miley go" Dean turned to look at Miley but she had gone "Miley!"

Sam and the other four children walked out of the room and stopped beside Dean "Where's Miley."

"I don't know" Dean looked around the room "get them out of here."

"Dean I'm not leaving you."

"Sam do as I say."

The four kids jumped and Sam obeyed his brother and walked off. Dean waited until Sam and the kids disappeared behind the corner before going to look for Miley, he took off in the direction of the playroom, knowing that it was where Isabel showed up the most.

Dean opened the glass door and walked into the room to see Miley. "Miley."

Miley turned to face Dean and let out a scream. Before Dean had a chance to find out what made her scream he was knocked onto the floor, face first. He looked up to see the Seeker hovering above him, its black cape billowing behind it. Dean jumped to his feet and pointed the gun at its heart.

----------

Sam and the four kids ran to the exit, the old wooden doors finally coming into view. Sam stopped, grabbed the handle but like before, when Dean tried the door, didn't budge. "Damn it!"

The walls of the hospital started to tremble and a noise like something cracking echoed from above. Sam looked up to see that the ceiling had cracked and the light that hung on metal chains started to swing. "Everyone move."

Just as the kids moved the light fell down and smashed into pieces, after the light fell the ceiling started to crumble and come down as well. "This is not good." Sam turned to face the kids "Is there another way out?"

"T… there's a f… fire exit in the playroom" the black haired boy known as Jabin said.

"Alright follow me and stay close."

---------

The Seeker once again disappeared and Dean rushed over to Miley "Dean it won't let us leave."

"I know" he said sounding a bit breathless "But I promise I'm going to get us out of here."

Miley nodded but in the moonlight Dean noticed the sweat on her brow.

"Miley-" before Dean could finish his sentence a small wooden bookshelf came flying at him and knocked him to the floor.

"Dean!" Sam rushed into the room and over to him, he pulled the bookshelf off him and helped him to stand "Are you alright?"

"I… I think so" he went to take a step but pain shot up through his leg "or not."

Another cry echoed through the children's ward "This thing is pissed" Sam muttered.

"Sam you've gotta get the kids out of here and I'll kill the Seeker."

"Dean man there is no way I'm leaving you."

"Sam you have to!"

"If Jodi was here she wouldn't leave and neither will I!"

Before Dean could argue back the Seeker appeared floating above them, its face had black tattoos all over. The room started to shake and things started to fall from shelves. The Seeker raised its head and let out a howl and the kids jumped and ran to stand behind Dean and Sam, Dean raised the gun and shot it in the chest. The howl turned into a cry of pain and the Seeker started to crumble then the only thing left was a pile of ash on the floor, and finally the children's ward stopped shaking.

"Its over" Dean breathed, "Lets get out of here."

"Dean"

"Yeah Sam"

"Miley."

Dean turned to face Miley and noticed she didn't look to good "Miley…" he bent down to her height, despite the pain in his leg "Miley what's wrong?"

"I don't feel to good" she lost her balance and fell but Dean caught her in his strong arms, he lifted her up in his arms and put all his weight on his good leg.

"We gotta get out of here."

----------

"Susanna, glad you came" said a short black haired women "There was a lot of noise coming from the children's ward and when we went up there we couldn't get the doors open."

Susanna was about to reply but Dean (with Miley in his arms), Sam and the four kids came out of the lift and stopped when they saw Susanna and the other nurse standing beside her.

"Dean what's going on?" Susanna asked.

"Miley needs help."

Susanna looked down at Miley and she turned pale "D… Dean's she's not breathing."

Dean looked down and noticed her chest didn't rise and fall and she had a blue tinge to her lips "Miley no" he dropped to his knees "C'mon Miley!"

The black haired nurse looked past Dean and up to Sam "I'm calling the police" she then took off.

"What did you do?" Susanna asked bitterly.

"Saved them" Dean looked up from Miley's lifeless body "The thing that killed Christy and Sally was after them."

"What thing?!" she demanded, then she noticed the guns. "Who are you people?"

Sam looked down at Dean who had risen to his feet "We can't tell you that."

Dean pointed the gun at her and slowly stepped away, wincing as pain shot through his sore leg "Just stay here and get the other kids help."

She looked terrified and she was definitely not going to move.

"Just stay." Dean took another look at Miley then he and Sam disappeared around the corner and rushed through the glass front doors and went though the car park. Dean limped to the passenger door and Sam walked to the drivers side "We betta get out of here quickly."

Dean nodded and climbed into the car slamming the door shut…

**TBC**

**Well tell me what you thought. Love it? Hate it? I want to know XD**


	6. Chapter 6 The Dog Bites

**Alright people I'm sorry for the long wait, I had no idea what to write then this idea popped into my head so I hope you enjoy :)**

**Chapter 6: The Dog Bites**

It had been a week since Sam, Dean and Jodi had been in Manahawkin. After killing the Seeker they had to make a quick get away, they picked Jodi up from the motel and left without a trace as they so often do. Although they had once again saved lives they themselves were left in danger. The Manahawkin police were alerted that they were there and no doubt inspector Henricksen would find out, after all it seemed as though finding the Winchester's was the only thing he cared about.

With all of this going on, they had to lay low for the time being, which meant no hunting and plenty of boredom. They were now settled in at an old cheap crummy motel in the centre of San Francisco. To top it off they were going stir crazy. They only left occasionally, either to get a meal or to go to a bar for a few drinks, which they had only done twice.

Sam and Dean sat playing cards and Jodi was watching a movie on TV. The movie ended so she changed the channel and came upon the news. A reporter was talking to a woman outside a park. Sam and Dean who where playing their card game didn't hear what was going on until they heard Jodi saying something.

"What was that?" Dean asked looking from his cards.

"I said I'm hungry."

"Yeah me too" Dean sat his cards down and turned to face Sam "Go get us a bite to eat."

"Why do I have to?"

"Cause I went the last time"

Sam rolled his eyes "I believe I went last time it's your turn."

"No dude it yours" Dean said standing and stretching his back.

"Fine" Sam said dryly "let me guess, the usual?"

Jodi and Dean both nodded then he picked up his wallet and departed from the room. He stepped out into the night and closed the door behind him then started to walk in the direction of the shop, which was only a block away. Sam walked out of the diner after getting the order and onto the cold streets of San Francisco. While passing an alleyway he heard a low growl; he stopped and looked down the alleyway to see a brownie black Husky sitting on the ground.

"Hey" Sam said as he slowly walked towards the dog.

The dog stood and walked towards Sam with its head bowed, it reached Sam and sat down on the ground in front of his feet. Sam put his hand on the dog's head and started to pat it. But then the dog grabbed Sam's arm in its jaw and it's teeth dug into his flesh and just as quickly as it attacked it let go and disappeared into the alleyway without a trace.

Sam pulled back his blood soaked sleeve to reveal five puncture marks, luckily it wasn't to deep and the teeth hadn't hit the bone. He pulled his hand close to his chest and started to walk back to the motel.

------------

Dean and Jodi sat on the bed talking when they heard the door open and in walked Sam. He held their food in one hand and the other was pressed against his chest. Jodi noticed the blood on his hand and was on her feet and walking over to Sam, she took the food off him and placed it on the small coffee table.

"Sam what happened?"

"I got bit by a dog."

Jodi didn't speak she just departed from the room, and returned with the first aid kit. She then went to work on fixing Sam's arm. After a couple of minutes she was done and the Winchester trio sat down to eat their meal. Now if only everything was that simple.

------------ 

Sam opened his eyes to see that it was still dark; he had a light headache and felt hot and clammy, so he climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He turned on the tap and splashed the cool water onto his hot skin, he turned the tap off then looked up into the mirror, he looked pale and he had black bags under his eyes. He felt light headed so he left the bathroom and climbed back into bed, he soon fell back to sleep.

The sun creeping in through the curtains woke Sam up; he slowly sat up and rubbed his hands through his hair. The sickness he felt last night was gone and he felt fine except for the occasional sting in his wrist.

"Mornin Sam" came Jodi's voice.

Sam turned to look at Jodi who he saw sitting up in bed with a mug in her hands "Morning" he then looked around and saw Dean fast asleep, snoring slightly.

"Are you alright Sam?"

"Yeah I'm fine" he got to his feet as he spoke "I'm gonna go take a shower."

Jodi nodded then sipped her coffee.

Sam disappeared into the bathroom and Jodi looked over to where Dean was still sleeping. She picked up her pillow and tossed it at him, causing him to groan and mumble something.

"Dude stop snorin!"

Dean opened his eyes and slowly sat up "I don't snore."

"And demons don't kill" she said climbing out of bed and making her way to Dean's. "Dean when are we going to stop hiding and start hunting again."

"I really don't know" he replied with a shrug "whenever something comes up I guess."

"Well I hope it's soon," she said standing "Because I'm going stir crazy."

"I'll tell you what, if there is anything in the paper that seems supernatural then we'll check it out but it has to be reasonable."

------------

An hour later the Winchester trio sat at the small diner eating their breakfast and going through the paper. Sighing, Jodi put the paper down and Sam picked it up and started to go through it.

"There's nothing even remotely supernatural."

After swallowing a mouthful of food Dean spoke "Then I guess we can pack up and go find a hunt elsewhere."

"What about this" Sam said sitting the paper down "there has been some reports of dog attacks in the last week."

"So?" Dean asked with a mouthful of food.

"So this is San Francisco there is hardly ever animal attacks and in the last week three people have been killed and three bitten."

Jodi took the paper from Sam and read further down "It also says that a day after Yasmine Gwen was bitten she went missing as did the other two, and have yet to be found."

"What are you trying to say?" Dean asked.

"Well I've been told that there are such things as demon dogs, and if they bite you then you turn into one but only at night," Jodi explained.

"So why have three people been killed?"

"In order to become a member of the demon dog family the person that has been bitten must kill a human," Sam answered.

"And if they don't?"

"Don't know" Jodi took over "Everyone who has ever become a demon dog has killed a human."

"Who told you all of this?"

"Dad" both of them said at the same time.

Dean only nodded then took another mouthful of food.

"So are we going to check it out or not?"

Dean looked up from his plate "Sure why not."

------------

A few hours later the Winchester trio were back at the motel. Jodi had interviewed the father of Jane Parkinson one of the girls who went missing, he told her that she came home from a walk and she said that a dog had bitten her. Later that day she had developed a fever and the next day she was gone and it was the same with other two.

"Is there a way to reverse the curse?" Dean asked.

"Dad said killing the dog that started it won't work," Jodi replied "and to be honest I don't think there is a way to get rid of it."

"So we've got to kill the dog that started this plus three more."

Jodi nodded then continued, "but they say if you the kill the leader and one of its victims hasn't killed a human then the curse will reverse and the person will go back to being normal."

Sam sat listening to Dean and Jodi, well trying to, his head was pounding and he could feel a cold sweat coming on. He let his eyes close and slowly drifted to sleep.

"So where should we start?" Dean asked.

"The first attacks happened in an alleyway, the people that were killed were in the city park."

"So how do we find them?"

"They're human at day which means it's impossible to pick them."

"How do we kill them?"

"Silver bullet to the head."

Dean nodded then stood "I'm gonna get us an early dinner and then when it gets dark we'll head out."

"I'll come with you," she said standing "what about you Sammy?"

They both turned around to see Sam fast asleep on the bed.

"I guess he's staying" Dean said heading towards the door.

Jodi gave Sam a look over then followed Dean despite the feeling that something was wrong.

------------

Sam woke up to the sound of the door creaking, sitting up he took a look around to find that the room was empty. He slowly climbed to his feet swaying slightly. He heard a knock on the door and he made his way over to it, he opened the door but no one was there, he looked around then closed the door. Hearing a low growl he spun around but found that the room was still empty.

He took a deep breath to calm his racing heart then once again he heard a low growl, once again he found nothing when he turned around. Turning back around he saw a brownie black husky on his bed, its ears were back and its fur was sticking up. Sam took a step back as the dog jumped off the bed and started to move towards him.

_Sam_

Sam's eyes snapped open and he saw Jodi staring down at him, concern etched on her face.

"Sammy are you ok?"

"Where's the dog?"

"What dog?" Dean asked sitting down on his bed.

"There was a husky in here I saw it!"

"Sam you must have been dreaming" Jodi said placing her hand on his shoulder. "You don't look to good, let me take a look at your arm."

After hesitating Sam lifted his arm and let Jodi take it into her hands. She slowly pulled the bandage back; the wound had completely gone not even a tooth mark.

"Sam what colour was the dog?"

"Brownie black, why?"

"Sam the wounds gone there isn't even a tooth mark."

Sam pulled his arm free and took a look. Jodi was right there was not a single mark on his arm. "I don't get it."

"Sam I think you got bit by-"

"No it couldn't have been," he snapped.

"Hey ease up tiger" Dean said getting Sam's attention.

"Sorry" Sam apologized in a whispered voice.

"Sam your burning up" Jodi said taking her hand off his forehead "Go take a cool shower and see if it gets your temp down."

Sam nodded then got up and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Do you think he's going to turn into a demon dog?"

"I think he is" Jodi said slowly "the wound is gone and like the other three victims he has a fever."

"What do we do?"

"We have to find the one that bit him."

"How?"

"The three victims that went missing were all bitten by a brownie black husky."

"So we need to find a husky" Dean said scrubbing his hands over his face "somehow."

"Sam was attacked in a alleyway so we should look there."

"I'll go" Dean said standing "You stay here and look after Sam."

"Dean there's no point in going until tonight" Jodi added.

Dean turned to look at the window to see that the sun had already disappeared and darkness had crept over the city. He turned to face Jodi who was already standing. Hearing a noise from the bathroom they slowly walked towards it, Dean pressed his ear up against the door and listened.

"Sam" Dean moved back away from the door "Sammy."

Hearing a growl in reply they both took a step back.

"I take it we're not dealing with Sam any more."

"Its still Sam but he wants to rip us to pieces."

Sam started to bang on the door and they took another step back.

"Looks that way."

"Great" Dean walked off and grabbed the car keys. "I'm going to find the husky that started this."

"Dean even if you kill the one that started this Sam is still going-"

"-I know" Dean snapped "but it's our job to protect people and we might as well stop the rest and stop this from happening." Dean then walked out of the room and Jodi followed.

"Then I'm going too."

"What about Sam?"

"I don't think he's getting out in any hurry."

Dean nodded then popped the trunk and pulled out two guns, he handed one to Jodi and put his own in his waistband. He closed the trunk then started to walk off with Jodi behind him. They walked into the alleyway that the first three attacks happened in, creeping around the corner they both heard a low growl and a loud bark.

"Where the hell is it?" Dean asked looking around the dark alley.

"I think its there" she pointed to a dark shadow.

"No its there" Dean pointed to a shadow in the opposite direction.

"I think there's two," she said with her gun held high.

"You said only three were bitten" Dean said keeping his eyes on the dog-shaped shadow. "And I thought the other two were at the city park.

"Do you think its Sam?"

"He couldn't have gotten out…" Dean trailed off "Could he?"

"These dogs are strong, he probably did."

The two shadows moved in and stepped into the light, their eyes were glowing red and their fur was puffed up.

"One of them has to be Sam" Jodi said watching the dogs start to circle them.

"Ok so the one that started it was brownie black but it's to dark to see the colours-"

"-And we could kill Sam."

Sam and the other dog started to move in closer and Jodi and Dean were now back to back.

"What do we do?" Jodi asked keeping a firm grip on her gun.

"Uh…" Dean pointed his gun at the dog closest to him and fired but the bullet hit the wall and the dog took off, as did Sam.

"Ok so that worked for now" Jodi said lowering her gun "but how do we tell if its Sam or not."

"We've got to get them on the street" Dean started to walk off "The street lights should do the trick."

"But what if this dog isn't Sam" Jodi said walking after him.

"The city park is to far away so it has to be Sam" Dean suddenly stopped as he came face to face with one of the dogs.

Jodi stopped behind Dean and watched the dog ever so closely. The dog barked then launched at them but luckily they both moved and the dog landed on the ground and spun around to face them. Jodi and Dean stood back up and Dean grabbed a metal pole that had been lying on the ground, the dog launched again and Dean swung the pole and connected with the dogs stomach.

"Dean!" Jodi screeched, "That could have been Sam."

"It was" Dean pointed to the bandaged paw "I just noticed it."

Jodi went to walk to him but Dean grabbed her arm "We've got to find the other one."

"What about Sam?"

"I don't think he's getting up in a hurry" Dean then took off and after a moment's hesitation Jodi followed. She saw Dean make a turn and she quickened her pace. They both walked out onto the street and took a look around; there was no sign of the other dog.

"Where'd it go?" Dean asked.

Jodi looked around before replying "Maybe its still in the alley."

"No it took off-" before Dean could finish his sentence a husky jumped onto the roof of a car and started to howl. Jodi and Dean had to cover their ears it was that loud.

"What's it doing?" Dean yelled over the noise.

"I've heard that they can kill people by howling."

"You're telling me this now!"

"It slipped my mind."

Dean took his hands off his head and pointed the gun at the dog, he pulled the trigger and the bullet hit the dog straight between the eyes. It fell off the car and landed on the ground. Its body started to change then it turned into a young girl, her long black hair was covered with blood.

"One down three to go."

"Dean" Jodi whispered.

"What?"

"Can you hear that?"

Dean listened and he could hear the sound of paws hitting the concrete. Then a dark shadow slowly walked out of the alley and collapsed eight feet away from them.

"Sam" Jodi once again went to go to his aid but she was held back by Dean.

"Dean he needs our help."

Suddenly Sam started to turn back to normal and Jodi and Dean were surprised to see the youngest Winchester human again. They both rushed over to him and bent down beside him. Dean took his jacket off and put it over Sam, as he did they heard a low groan.

"Sam" Jodi placed her hand on his chest.

"Why's he human" Dean said looking up at the sky "Its not even day light."

"If the victim doesn't kill a human and if the one that bit him or her gets killed then he or she will return to normal."

"So we've still got to kill the other three?" Dean asked.

"Before sunrise."

"I'll get you and Sam back to the motel then I'll head over to the park."

"Dean you can't handle three of them alone" Jodi added.

"She's right" Sam said sitting up with Jodi's help. "It'll take all of us."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Jodi asked Sam.

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"Then lets get this job done" Dean helped Sam up.

"I guess we're in for a long night," Jodi said.

"Beats goin crazy" Dean started to walk off back towards the motel with Jodi and Sam walking behind.

"Oh by the way I kinda broke the doors."

"Figured that" both Jodi and Dean said with a grin...

**TBC**

**All right tell me what you think? Love it? Hate it? Liked it? I want to know and hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to write so goodbye for now :) and please don't hate me if I take a few weeks to get the next chapter up**


	7. Chapter 7 The Little Voice In My Head

**Chapter 7: The Little Voice In My Head**

A young girl with long silver blonde hair stood at the railing on a manmade dam. If she were to fall it would be her death, but that's what she wanted: she wanted it all to end. Tears fell down her cheeks and a voice whispered for her to _jump; _for her to _end her life_. The wind stung her face but she took no notice of it, she was already numb.

'_You've hurt your family'_ a voice from inside her head whispered _'end your life, so there will be no more suffering._'

"I've hurt my family" she choked "I must end my life before I hurt anyone else."

'_Jump!'_

She shut her eyes.

'_Jump!'_

She fell forward and her body fell into the darkness…

--------------

Jodi and Dean sat out the front of a small café in Daly City, enjoying the summer sun. They had yet to find a new hunt, however Jodi and Sam were enjoying the time off. The last few months had been filled with supernatural events and the break was welcome. Everything seemed quiet in Daly City but how long would that last? The Winchester's seemed to attracted trouble everywhere they went. Or in Dean's case, go looking for it.

"Alright so it's a sunny Sunday afternoon, what do you suggest we do?" Jodi asked Dean.

"I think we should look for another hunt" Dean replied, "there's no point in sitting around here wasting time."

"Dean we have plenty of time" Jodi replied with a bright smile "so I say we do something that doesn't involve demons or angry spirits."

"Jodi we're not the Brady bunch and we're far from normal-"

"-Just because we're not the regular 'apple pie' family doesn't mean we can't take some time off to just relax and chill out."

"You spend way to much time with Sam."

"Hey its not my fault that he followed me around everywhere when he was three."

"Actually is was four."

"Same thing" she said taking a sip from her drink.

"Where is Sam anyway?"

"At the park chilling out."

Dean stood up and pulled the jacket off the back of his chair.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Sam and tell him to find us a knew hunt."

"Dean can't we just have some time off?" Jodi pleaded giving him a puppy-dog face.

"No" and with that Dean turned and walked to the car.

Jodi rolled her eyes then followed Dean to the car.

--------------

Sam laid on the cool grass staring up at the cloudless sky, the warm summer breezes blowing through his hair. This was the life, no hunting, no demons, no spirits just peace. And to think, he could have had this life: he could have spent it with Jess and of course he would still have his family, what was left of it. But right now nothing seemed to bother him, it was like being in total bliss. Then the sound of footsteps took him away from his daydreaming and he turned his head to see Dean and Jodi approaching.

"Time to stop daydreamin Sammy boy" Dean said looking down at him.

Sam lifted himself up with his elbows and looked up at Dean.

"What are we hunting now?

"Actually Dean wants you to find the next hunt" Jodi said sitting down on the ground next to Sam.

"No" he shot back "I don't want to go on another hunt so you can pick it this time."

Dean scowled at Sam.

"Make sure it doesn't involve dogs, I hate dogs."

Jodi laughed at Sam, who scowled at her then turned back to face Dean. "Can't we take a few days off or somethin?"

"I'll find the next hunt and you guys just stay here" and with that he headed back to the car.

"At least we get the afternoon off," Jodi said smiling.

Sam sighed then he laid back down on the ground and continued to stare at the sky. They stayed there for another few minutes then they got up and headed back to the motel to see what their next hunt would be. They walked into the motel room and straight away they saw Dean packing, clearly he had found them another hunt.

"Where are we going?" Jodi asked with a rather bored tone.

"San Jose."

"What are we hunting?" Sam asked with the same bored tone as Jodi

"An old house has got itself an angry spirit" Dean explained "and kids keep going in and they-"

"-Never come out?" Jodi finished his sentence for him.

"Basically" and with that Dean walked out the door.

Both Jodi and Sam glanced at each other then followed Dean.

----------- 

Later that day the Winchester trio had arrived at San Jose and had headed straight to the library to see why the house was being haunted. The three of them sat in front of the computer checking out the houses history.

"Ok so a soon to be wed couple were found dead in the house thirteen years ago. One year later a couple went into the house and were found dead a week after" Sam explained.

"So who were the couple found dead thirteen years ago?" Jodi asked.

"Jamie and Therese" Sam replied, "They were both murdered by Marcus Woods. He said to the police that he loved Therese and if he couldn't have her then no one could." Sam scrolled down the page then read "Jamie was shot point blank as he opened the door."

"So Jamie and Therese are killing every couple that enters the house" Dean chimed in.

"Yes which is why out of a group of ten kids only four were murdered in the house."

"Who were the couples murdered?" Dean asked out of interest.

"Abby and Anna who were sisters and their boyfriends Jack and Matt."

"So where are Jamie and Therese buried?"

"They weren't" Sam said scrolling down again "Marcus burned them in the back yard."

"So we have nothing to burn?" Dean asked.

"Um… no" Sam said dryly "after he burned them he trashed the house and the police caught him a day later."

"Still leaves us with nothing to burn" Dean muttered.

"We could cleanse the house," Jodi suggested, "like we did in Lawrence."

"Yeah but that didn't work" Dean pointed out.

"But it was a more powerful spirit" Jodi explained "and we really don't have any other options."

"Fine we'll do it but if it doesn't work we'll have to think of something else" Dean stood and walked off and Jodi and Sam quickly followed suit.

They made a quick pit stop to get the herbs that they needed then they headed to the old house. Dean shut the engine off and climbed out of the car with Jodi and Sam following. They opened the rusty gate and walked along the footpath and up onto the front porch. All off the windows and doors had been boarded up.

"We should go around the back," Sam suggested.

Dean nodded then headed off in the direction of the backyard before Jodi and Sam had even left their spots. They disappeared around the side of the house and saw Dean already on the back porch. Sam walked towards Dean and Jodi walked after him. They climbed up the old timber stairs then disappeared into the house.

Sam pulled out a flashlight, as did Jodi. They made their way through the house; the walls were white but were covered in cobwebs and dust. They reached the kitchen and Sam placed the pouches onto the table along with three hammers. Dean picked up one of the bags and departed from the kitchen and disappeared into the darkness. Sam picked one up and he too disappeared into the house. Jodi picked up the other and walked towards the kitchen wall.

-----------

Dean walked into the lounge, and made his way over the wall, he looked around the room to make sure nothing supernatural was happening. There was a couch in front of a TV cabinet, a lamp sat on a shelf along with some china plates and a sword sat on the right wall. Dean turned back to face the wall in front of him and he lifted up the hammer and slammed it into the wall making a hole for the pouch to go in. He took another look around but there was still no sign of supernatural behaviour, so he placed the pouch into the wall.

He spun around and just missed a lamp that had been thrown at him. He saw the china plates lift up into the air and get thrown in his direction, he quickly ducked behind the couch and the plates smashed into the wall and bits of china fell on to him.

He stood back up and saw the sword on the wall started to move slightly.

"Shit!"

-----------

Jodi had just smashed the hole in the wall and before she could reach for the pouch an invisible force pulled her back. She was slammed into the wall then slid to the floor. She got back to her feet but staying on them proved to be difficult, as the room was shaking and pain shot through her ankle and she nearly collapsed back onto the ground.

She tried to take a step but the pain in her ankle was too much. She took a deep breath and made another step forward, as she did so the room shook more violently. She grabbed onto the chair to keep her balance and she used each chair for support as she made her way back to the wall. She was just about there when she was once again thrown backwards by an invisible force.

"Jodi!" Dean grabbed the pouch and put it into the hole then the room finally stopped shaking. "Jodi" he ran to her aid and helped her back to her feet. "Are you hurt?"

"Just my ankle" she said wincing as she put her sore foot on the ground.

Dean was about to say something but he was cut off by a crashing noise that came from the basement. "Where's Sam?"

"I think he's in the basement" Jodi replied.

"Stay here" Dean then walked out of the room in search of the basement. Jodi sighed but followed Dean, she limped into the hallway just in time to see Dean round a corner and disappear into the dark. She held her flashlight and limped along after her older brother. She rounded the corner and walked along the hall until she saw an open door.

She shone her light into the room and slowly walked down the stairs. The old stairs were shaking and the sound of things being thrown around the room could be heard. Finally they stopped and a howl of pain echoed through the house, then all went quiet, to quiet. She walked as fast as she could down the stairs until she reached the bottom then she stopped dead in her tracks.

Dean was leaning against the wall and Sam lay unmoving on the concrete floor. She raced towards Sam, ignoring the pain in her ankle. She collapsed to the floor beside him. She lifted his head up and was about to rest it on her lap when she felt something wet. She removed her hand from behind his head and looked down at it. The basement may have been dark but she didn't need a light to know that it was blood on her hand.

"Dean" she looked up into her brother's eyes. "We have to get him to the hospital."

-----------

Jodi and Dean sat in the waiting room of the San Jose hospital. They had barely spoken to each other since Sam was taken away to the ER, and that was an hour ago. The doctor told them that Sam would be fine but he was still unconscious and that they couldn't see him until he woke up. Jodi would occasionally glare at Dean when he wasn't looking and Dean would glance at Jodi with concern. She had sprained her ankle but that wasn't enough to bring a Winchester down.

"Jodi, Sam's going to be ok" Dean turned to face her but she merely looked away. "Jodi, I'm sorry. I didn't realise that this-"

"-Dean" she cut across him "I don't want your apologies."

"Jodi I didn't mean for Sam to get hurt."

"I know that" she spat "but if you didn't insist we take this job he wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Its our job to-"

"To what? Watch our family sacrifice itself for the 'greater good.' Because personally I'm sick of having to hunt down everything supernatural that crosses our path. For once I'd like to take some time off and just be a family. A regular family!"

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way" Dean got to his feet and departed from the waiting room.

Jodi let out a sigh of anger and turned to face the nurse's station. She closed her eyes briefly and when she reopened them she saw Sam's doctor walking towards her. She stood up and he stopped in front of her, his clipboard resting against his chest.

"Is he awake?"

"Yes."

"May I see him?" she asked.

"Right this way" he then turned and led her to Sam's room.

-----------

Dean walked out into the hospital car park and took a seat on the wooden bench. He heaved a sigh and stared out into the night sky, the words Jodi had spoken were running through his head. He had already been feeling guilty about them getting hurt, he didn't mean for it to happen. He thought it would be in and out, without any hassles.

But Sam and Jodi had gotten hurt and he had walked out without a scratch. He closed his eyes then he reopened them to see a Raven sitting on a branch in the tree that was in the hospital garden. The Raven's raucous call echoed through the silent night and it sent a chill down Dean's spine. The Raven flew from its branch and landed a few feet in front of Dean.

Dean looked down at the bird; its black eyes stared up into his, almost like it was reading his thoughts. He stared at the bird that continued to stare back, then its eyes turned red. Dean stood and the bird backed up, its eyes still as red as the fires of hell. It flapped its wings and took off into the air then zoomed back towards Dean. But this time it was no more then a shadow. The shadow of the Raven entered Dean's body and he collapsed to his knees.

----------- 

"So where's Dean?" Sam asked a few minutes after Jodi came into the room.

"Um…" she looked away then looked back at her little brother "outside… we… I sorta yelled at him."

"Why? What did he do?"

"I was just so angry that you had gotten hurt and I took my anger out on him" she exclaimed. "I was… I am so sick of having to put our family in danger. I know that hunting the supernatural is what we've been raised to do but it would be nice to have a bit of normality in our lives."

"I know Jodi" Sam said with a small smile "But to Dean hunting is normal, its his way of keeping the family together."

Jodi smiled softly at Sam then she heard footsteps and turned around to see Dean in the doorway. He walked in and stood next to the head of the bed. He looked down at Sam then looked up at Jodi."

"Dean I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

"Its ok" Dean said, "I should have just let us take some time off. I could have gotten you guys killed tonight and I knew it but still I pushed you into it."

"Dean we're a family and families stick together" Jodi said with a warm smile

Dean smiled at her then looked down at Sam, who smiled up at him. "Well I'll get us some coffee" he departed from the room and headed down towards the café. He felt so guilty about what happened to Sam and he felt so worried that something else would happen then to top it off he felt angry with himself. But Jodi had forgiven him and Sam was fine, so why was he so angry with himself. Was it the voice in the back of his head that kept telling him over and over again that he should feel guilty and that he should be the one in the hospital bed not Sam.

'_You're always hurting your family.'_

Dean stopped dead in his tracks. He was always hurting his family; maybe they would be better off without him. No he needed to be there, needed to be able to protect them. But then again he couldn't even prevent them from getting hurt by a spirit. What good was he to them if he couldn't even do the simple things?

'_They don't need you…'_

The next day 

Jodi and Sam walked through the front door of their cheap motel room and took a seat at the small kitchen table. Sam had just been discharged from hospital and was on strict orders to take it easy. After dropping them off Dean had gone to the old house to see if their plan had worked and now they were awaiting his return.

"Can I get you anything?" Jodi asked.

"No Jodi I'm fine" Sam replied "and besides you should be resting your ankle."

"Should but yet I'm not" she walked towards the kitchen bench and switched on the jug.

"You're stubborn."

"Hey what can I say, it's in the Winchester genes."

"Duly noted."

Jodi laughed softly but was cut off by Dean walking in the door. Ever since last night he seemed really down and he had barely spoken to them, for a fact he wouldn't even look them straight in the eye. He dropped the keys in the small wooden table next to the door then he made a beeline to the kitchen.

"So did we get it?" Sam asked looking up at Dean.

"Get what?"

"The spirits?" Sam added.

"Oh… yeah" he said with a forced smile "we wasted em."

"Great so I guess its time we find our next hunt then" Jodi said walking back to the table with a cup of hot coffee.

"Actually I thought we should take some time off," Dean said pouring his own drink "Just have some fun or somethin."

"Wait, you're actually gonna let us take time off to have some normal family fun" Sam asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah."

"Well then I say going out for lunch is a perfect family thing to do" Jodi said with a smile. "That's if your up to it Sam."

"Yeah sure" he replied, "I'm fine we should go."

"Dean, sound good to you?" Jodi asked facing the oldest Winchester.

"Yeah sure" Dean put his drink down and walked to the bathroom. He shut and locked the door behind him then he walked to the basin. He stared into the mirror then he turned the cold tap on. He splashed the water onto his face then he dried off with his towel. Sam and Jodi were fine but a voice in his head kept saying over and over again that something else would happen. The voice told him to leave and let them live a normal life a life without him. He was constantly putting them into harms way. Maybe it was time to leave and let them do their own thing.

"Hey Dean hurry it up" came Jodi's voice from the other side of the door.

"I'm comin" he opened the door and walked out "So where are we going?"

"I saw this nice café yesterday so I thought we could check it out"

"Yeah sounds good" he walked past her then grabbed the keys from the table and vanished out the door.

"Does he seem a bit odd to you?" Jodi asked facing Sam.

Sam shrugged his shoulders then stood up and walked out the door.

Jodi sighed then followed suit.

-----------

The Winchester trio returned to their motel room after a day out. The day had been wonderful however Dean had barely spoken and was fairly standoffish and Jodi was growing worried. She had seen Dean quiet but no matter what the situation was he could always manage to crack some form of a joke. Yet he had not made a single joke.

"I'm going out," Dean said once Jodi and Sam were seated. "I'll be back soon" and without even waiting for a reply he walked out the door shutting it roughly behind him.

"Something's up" Jodi said grabbing Sam's laptop and turning it on.

"And you think its something supernatural am I right?"

"For a fact I do" she replied "Its always somethin supernatural."

"So Dean being quiet is supernatural?"

"Sam I know Dean!" she spat "Something's bothering him and if it's not normal then its supernatural."

Sam heaved a sigh "he might just be feeling guilty about yesterday.

"Did you see the pretty blonde at the café?"

"The one that couldn't keep her eyes of Dean."

"Yes."

"What's this got do with anything?"

"Dean didn't even give her one of his 'I know you want me' grins" Jodi rambled, "He looked away and didn't even notice the girl at the park-"

"Ok I get the point" Sam said holding up his hand "So what are you looking for?"

"A Seeker."

"A Seeker, why?"

"Anyone who sees someone who has been killed by a Seeker will end up killing themselves."

"Wait! You think Dean's going to…" Sam couldn't get the last word out; he couldn't bare the thought of losing his brother.

"Just hope I'm wrong."

-----------

Dean sat at a bar staring down at his half empty glass. The room was loud and full of life and yet Dean was drained of it. Memories, every memory of Sam and Jodi getting hurt were running though his head. There was the time when he, Jodi and Sam were teenagers and they were all on a hunt with their father, and he said 'watch out for them Dean'. But they had gotten hurt. Another time was when it was just he and Jodi and a werewolf had nearly killed her. Then there was the time when Patrick had captured her and Sam knew he was shady but ignored him and he nearly got her killed.

He had put their lives in danger so many times. Even when they weren't hunting they had gotten hurt. He remembered the time Sam thought he could fly and he ended up with a broken leg. He was a failure; they were better off without him. The world was better off without him and he knew it.

'_You're only putting their lives in danger' _a voice in the back of his head whispered _'end your life,_ _so there will be no more suffering."_

Dean stood and walked out off the bar. The cool night air brushed against his warm skin but he didn't fee it, he didn't feel a thing.

He was numb.

-----------

"Find anything yet?" Sam asked for what felt like the thousandth time.

"No" she said bitterly "I can't… wait, I found something."

"What is it?"

Jodi didn't reply straight away but after a minute or two she did "it says that most do commit suicide after they see a victim of a Seeker but there have been cases were people don't. They say if you're used to seeing such gruesome things then you most likely won't kill yourself, however also killing the Seeker will help prevent the seer from committing suicide."

"So maybe Dean's just feeling guilty about what happened."

Jodi was about to reply but she heard her phone ring. She stood and walked towards her bag then pulled it out and answered with a hello.

"_Jodi it's me."_

"Dean what's wrong?"

Sam sat up straight and listen intensely to what Jodi was saying.

"Dean where are you?"

"_Jodi I'm sorry."_

"For what" panic started to creep its way into her head.

"_For everything" _he exclaimed _"for the life you and Sam for last night for every other time you and Sam have gotten hurt."_

"Dean-"

"_It's going to stop."_

"Dean what do you mean?" by now the fear had taken over.

"I love you both." 

"Dean!" she slammed her phone down with anger and frustration "Something supernatural has taken over Dean and we need to find out quick!"

-----------

Dean hung the phone up and tossed it on the passenger seat. He blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall and he sallowed the dry lump in his throat. He was sure that he was doing the right thing. This was for Jodi and Sam and if it was his job to protect them then he was going to do it, and the best way to protect them was to end his life. Because while he was alive they would follow his orders and he would eventually end up getting them killed. It was his fault they didn't have a father and it was his fault that they lived this life. What he was going to do was for the greater good.

It was for them.

And he would do anything for his family.

-----------

"Hows the search going?" Sam asked while pacing around the room nervously.

"I can't find anything" she grabbed her phone then scrolled through the phone book until she found Bobby's number. She hit the button and pressed the phone to her ear, her hand trembling with fear.

"Hello" 

"Bobby" she exclaimed "Thank god. Sam and I need your help urgently."

"What's wrong?" 

"Its Dean" she replied "I think something is making him suicidal."

"Where are you lot?" 

"San Jose."

Sam continued to pace around the room as Jodi spoke to Bobby. Finally she hung up and turned to face Sam, worry and fear etched into her face.

"Well?" Sam asked.

"In the past few months there has been more suicides then murders" she explained, "Bobby thinks Dean has become a victim to a Black Heart.

"A what?"

"A Black Heart is a demon bird" she paused "they take the shape of Raven's and they can possess people, but not in the same way Meg possessed you. They can't control the body but they remind the victim about all the bad things he or she has done. They remind someone of their painful memories and they drive them to suicide."

"How do we save Dean and how to we find him?"

"They all committed suicide at the manmade dam and to get rid of a Black Heart you have do to an exorcism."

"Great"

"But there is another way."

-----------

Dean shut off the engine and looked out through the foggy windscreen. He had pulled up in front of a manmade dam. He opened the door and got out of the car and walked slowly towards the dam. He stopped at the railing and stared down at the darkness. He shut his eyes but he was immediately hit with flashes of Jodi and Sam being injured or being stuck in a hospital bed.

'_Your family deserves to have a normal life.'_

"They deserve a normal life" he placed a hand on the railing.

'_Freedom from death and pain."_

Dean placed another hand on the railing.

'_They're better off without you.'_

"They're better off without me."

He pulled himself up onto the railing.

'End your life.' 

"I have to end my life so they'll be safe."

'_Jump!'_

"Dean!!!!!!"

Jodi and Sam came running towards Dean screaming his name.

'_You're putting them in danger by being with them."_

"Dean don't jump" Jodi reached Dean and he stared down at her.

"Just come down Dean… please" Sam beseeched.

Dean only turned to look back out into the darkness.

"Dean please" Jodi pleaded with tears in her eyes. "You're not in control of your mind right now but Sam and I can help. You just have to climb down."

"But I'm always getting you guys hurt" his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Dean you're the glue that holds this family together" Sam shouted, "you've always been there for us. Whenever I needed you you've been there! You've helped Jodi and I through the good and the bad and we need you Dean. Without you we're not a family."

"Dean, Sam's right" Jodi said softly "we need… no we want you in our lives because we love you."

Dean closed his green eyes and when he reopened them they were red. "I'm not leaving them."

Pain shot through Dean and he cried out and lost his balance. Luckily Sam was close to him and caught him just before he fell. He pulled him back onto solid ground and Jodi knelt down beside them. Dean grabbed his head in pain and shut his eyes tight. Then a dark shadow came out of his body and flew into the sky. It became a Raven and started to circle them.

"How do we kill it?" Dean asked.

But Dean's question was answered when the Raven burst into flames and its ashes came floating down to the ground.

"Its over" Jodi embraced Dean in a tight hug "You're safe."

Dean smiled at Jodi then he felt Sam embrace him in a hug as well.

The Winchester trio were together and most importantly they were a family…

TBC 

**Don't forget to review XD**


	8. Chapter 8 Unwanted Guests And A Happy Re

**Chapter 8: Unwanted Guests And A Happy Reunion **

The Winchester trio were sound asleep in their crummy motel room; the only noise was the rain that pounded down on the roof. The Winchester trio had taken a week off and were considering looking for a new hunt. After Dean's suicide attempt they all agreed that they should take breaks more often, just be a family. But life had a funny way of tearing familles apart and this was no acceptation.

A buzzing sound startled Jodi awake. She sat up and grabbed her phone before it woke her brothers. She flipped the top up and answered with a sleepy hello.

"Jodi" 

"Chris!"

"_Jodi I need your help."_

"Yeah sure, what do you need help with?"

"_There's something really strange happening in my mums hotel"_ he paused _"People have been hurt and there have been some murders."_

"When did this start happening?"

"_About a month ago"_ he replied, _"I thought I could find out what it was before it got worse but I failed and whatever it was… killed my father."_

"Chris I'm so sorry."

"I couldn't figure it out and I lost him and I need your help. I can't do this on my own I need you."

Jodi looked around the room and when she saw that her brothers were still asleep she climbed out of bed. She glanced at the clock to see that the time was 5am. "I'll be there as soon as I can Chris."

-----------

The sun shone through the windows of the Winchester motel room. It was a beautiful day outside. Inside the room the two brothers started to stir. Sam sat up and stretched his long limbs and Dean rolled over onto his back. The room was quiet and Dean got a strange feeling that something wasn't quite right.

"Where's Jodi?" Sam asked after he noticed her bed was empty and already made.

Dean immediately sat up and looked at the empty bed: a piece of paper sat on the pillow. Dean rose to his feet and made his way over to the bed, he picked up the note and read it.

"What's it say?" Sam asked.

"She's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"Dean I've gone to San Diego to help an old friend out" Dean read out loud "I'll keep in touch, sorry I didn't have time to say goodbye."

"Who lives in San Diego?"

"Chris!"

-----------

Jodi walked through the San Diego airport in search of Chris. She had left straight after the phone call; she had grabbed her bag and headed out to the airport. She knew Dean wouldn't want to go and help Chris, so she chose to go without them. She did know that her brothers did have a right to know where she was, so she left them a note. By all means Dean would be fuming but this was her choice. Chris was once her lover and she had chosen to come and help him.

Finally he came into few. He had short brown hair and green eyes; he was quite muscly but not as muscly as her brothers. He smiled and ran towards her, embracing her in a tight hug. He let go and continued to beam at her and Jodi smiled back with the same beam in her smile.

"Jodi you look terrific" he picked up some pieces of blonde hair and let it slip through his fingers "Your hair has grown since I last saw you."

"It's been awhile," she said softly.

" Yeah it sure has" he looked around nervously then looked back at her "So hows Dean and Sam. Have you seen Sam? Oh and hows your father?"

Jodi sighed then looked up into his green eyes "There's a lot we have to catch up on."

"Then I'll take you back to my place and we can talk."

"I'd like that."

-----------

"Who's Chris?"

"We met Chris a few months after you left to go to college" Dean sat down on his bed "He's a hunter just like us. He and his dad were working the same job Jodi, Dad and I were. Jodi took to Chris and after we finished the hunt she stayed with him."

"Wait! Dad let Jodi leave?"

"No" Dean said dryly "She left! She stayed with Chris for nine months then one day she came back. We were in New Port doing a job and she just turned up. She said that Chris and her weren't working out and she decided to come back."

"So Jodi left just like… like I did."

"Yeah but you left for school she took off with some guy she knew for two weeks" Dean stood up "she chose some guy over her family and she's done it again!" he took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair "She said she hated him and that she never wanted to see him again."

"Dean, she obviously lied to you!" Sam spat "she must have missed you guys so much that she left even though she loved him. Which explains why she's gone to help him now after all these years."

"Well she could have explained it to us Sam!" Dean yelled "but instead she chose to disappear in the middle of the night and leave nothing but a note behind!"

"Well she obviously thought that you wouldn't understand" Sam got to his feet "And by the way your acting, it looks like you're not even trying to understand!"

If looks could kill Sam's life would have just ended because the look Dean was giving him was nothing short of a death glare.

"She loves him Dean" Sam walked towards the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

-----------

"I'm so sorry Jodi" Jodi had just told Chris about what had been happening the last year and half. Their father's death, the return of Sam and the death of his girlfriend then she filled him in about the Yellow-eyed demon.

"I just can't believe he's gone" she sniffled slightly "I mean after we found him we were a family again. Sam was with us, dad was there it felt like old times."

"Hey you've still got Sam and Dean" he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him "And me of course."

She smiled softly and looked up into his eyes, it was hard to keep her emotions at bay but she would have to. "So why don't you tell me about what's been happening at your mums hotel."

"Its kinda hard to explain" he looked away, too many emotions were flowing through him "people just keep turning up hurt and three including my father have been killed."

"I'm so sorry to hear about your father."

"We weren't real close" Chris mused "sure I'd go on hunts with him but most of the time I stayed with mum and went to school. Anyway that's all in the past. Right now there are some seriously dangerous things running amuck in mums hotel."

"Have you ever seen them, or it?"

"No… but I've heard them, there's definitely more than one" he was now facing her again "They make a snarling, hissing noise."

"Do you think it's a spirit?"

"No, definitely not."

"Ok then lets go over to your mums hotel and see if we can find the nasty little creatures."

"Wait I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry I won't" she stood up and pulled him with her.

-----------

Sam turned off the shower then climbed out, he dried himself off then got dressed. He emerged from the bathroom and found that Dean wasn't in the room. The front door was open and one of Dean's bags was missing. Sam walked towards the door but before he reached it he saw Dean walk in.

"Pack your bags" Dean said putting some items into a bag.

"Why?"

"We're going to get Jodi."

"No" Sam spat.

"Sam, pack your bags."

"Is that an order?"

"Yes Sam, it's an order. Now do it!"

"Why is this such a big deal?"

Dean turned and locked eyes with Sam but didn't speak.

"Why is this such a big deal?" Sam repeated.

Dean still didn't answer.

"You don't want Jodi to leave again do you?"

"Just pack your bags Sam" he picked up his duffle and walked out to the car.

-----------

Chris and Jodi pushed open the metal doors and entered the hotel. The bottom floor was a bar and restaurant, it was very fancy but not to fancy. Everything was old fashion but it suited the old hotel to a tee. A woman with long brown hair and green eyes stood behind the counter cleaning glasses. Jodi recognized the woman as Chris's mother.

"Jane" she walked behind the counter and embraced her in a hug.

"Jodi" she held her out at arms length "You look beautiful."

"So do you" she said then turned to face Chris, whom was leaning against the bar.

"Jodi thank you for coming" she said with warm smile "it means a lot to me and Chris."

She smiled back then looked around "So where are these things that are causing all the trouble?"

"Third floor" Chris chimed in "I'll take you up there."

She nodded then followed Chris through the bar and to the staircase. They climbed the stairs then they walked onto the third floor. They were standing in a long hall with doors on each side. There was a table with flowers on it beside room number 20. The hotel was kept in neat condition and had been repainted since Jodi had last been here.

"C'mon I'll show you where the first attack happened."

They walked down the hall then made a turn and stopped beside a large glass window.

"One of our guest fell through this window," Chris said turning to face the window.

Jodi looked around then turned to face the window as well "what do you mean fell?"

"The police report said that he fell. They said no one pushed him" Chris replied, "How do you just fall through a window? Whatever these things are, they made him fall through it."

"Great" she looked around the hall again. "Who was the second victim?"

"We had this lady staying here and she 'tripped' down the stairs," he added sarcasm to the word 'tripped.' "But all of these events happen on the third floor."

Jodi walked further down the hall "I don't really know what could be doing this" she stopped and turned to face Chris "But I know someone who might."

-----------

Sam stared out the window of the Impala, watching the trees flash by. He closed his eyes then reopened them and turned to face Dean, whose eyes didn't stray from the road.

"What are you planning to do when you get there?" Sam asked bitterly "Tell her to get in the car or you'll leave her there."

Dean rolled his eyes but didn't reply.

"She's a big girl she can look after herself."

"I know that" he said through gritted teeth.

Before Sam could say anything else his cell rang and he quickly pulled it from his pocket. "Jodi."

Dean turned to face Sam then pulled the car over.

"I need you to do some research for me."

"Yeah sure" Sam replied "With what?"

Dean stared at Sam as he wrote things down.

"Just be careful Jodi."

"I will" she replied "I'll see you soon."

Dean watched Sam hang up and put the phone back in his pocket "What'd she want?"

"She wants me do some research for her" Sam replied, "strange things have been happening at Chris's mums hotel and Chris asked Jodi to come and help him figure it out."

"So what kind of things is she dealing with?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well what's been happening?" Dean demanded, "Maybe I can help?"

"She said people have been getting killed and hurt" Sam explained, "Three people including Chris's father have been killed."

"Chris's dads dead?"

"That's what she said, and she might need our help."

Dean pulled the car back onto the road and sped off but didn't say anything else to Sam.

-----------

Jodi and Chris had spent the whole morning searching the third floor for any signs of supernatural behaviour. But they had found nothing. The third floor appeared to be all clear of supernatural beings. But Jodi and Chris knew better, something was hiding and they were going to find it.

"Where could they be?" Jodi asked pacing up and down the hall with Chris pacing in the opposite direction.

"Maybe they're in the walls" Chris replied "Or invisible."

"The walls" Jodi looked towards the wall and walked straight into Chris.

Their eyes locked together and they became lost in each other's eyes.

"I… I" Chris stumbled.

"Shh" Jodi placed a finger on his lips then she removed it and moved closer to him.

Their lips were an inch apart when something jumped onto Jodi's shoulder. She turned to see what it was but found nothing, she then turned back to face Chris and smile sheepishly at him.

"I'm sorry" Chris went to take a step back but he fell and Jodi toppled onto him.

"What the hell?" Jodi looked down at their feet and saw that their shoelaces were tied together. "Great… just great!"

"Those little" Chris had to bite his tongue so he wouldn't let a curse slip out.

"Pains" Jodi said kicking her shoes off then standing.

Chris untied their laces then he stood back up. Jodi put her shoes back on then walked towards the wall, she pressed her ear against it and she heard snarling, hissing noises. "Chris come here," she whispered.

He walked to the wall and pressed his ear against it.

"Their living in the walls."

"Yeah but what are they?" Jodi walked off taking in every inch of the wall.

"They could be Gremlins."

"What like Gizmo?"

"No not quiet" Chris walked down to her "My grandmother once told me about Gremlins. She said they're nothing like anyone would expect but I also thought she was just telling stories."

"You're the son of a hunter and you didn't believe her."

"Hey dad told me that he'd never found one so I believed him."

"I see," she said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Look whatever these things are I want to get rid of them."

"And we will" she placed her hand on the side of his arm "We're just going to have to find out how."

-----------

It was nearly nightfall when Sam and Dean arrived at Chris's mum's hotel. He remembered the address from when Chris's dad was talking about it and he said if they were ever in town they could stay for free. The hotel was large and old but kept in good condition, the front door was made of black metal with glass windows.

Dean parked the car and they climbed out and walked towards the hotel. Dean pushed the door opened and they walked into an empty restaurant, it looked like something out of the 50's but it felt welcoming. A woman with long brown hair walked into the room, she looked to be in her late forties.

"Excuse me" Dean said getting her attention.

"How can I help you two?" she asked walking over to them.

"My brother and I were looking for our sister Jodi" Dean replied, "Has she arrived yet?"

"Jodi Winchester is it?"

"Yeah" Sam chimed in.

"And you two are-"

"My over protective big brother and pain in the ass little brother" Jodi said walking into the room with Chris following.

"Well talk about the nice family welcome" Dean said sarcastically and Jodi shot daggers at him.

"Well Sam and Dean its very nice to meet you" the woman replied, "I'm Jane, Chris's mum" she motioned towards Chris.

"Yeah we've met before" Dean said bitterly.

"Ok great now we all know each other you guys can tell me what you're doing here" Jodi scowled.

"We thought you could use some help" Dean said with a fake smile.

"Yeah sure" Jodi turned and stormed from the room.

"Jodi wait" Sam raced after her, he rounded a corner and found her sitting on the staircase. Sam walked to her and took a seat down next to her "Jodi, I tried to-"

"Its not your fault Sammy" she said smiling at him "I know you had nothing to do with it."

"So since I've been in the car all day I haven't had any time to do research but I'm free now."

"Don't worry Chris and I have figured it out" she said standing.

"Well what is it?" Sam asked standing up beside Jodi.

"I'll show you" Jodi turned and walked up the staircase with Sam following. They reached the first floor and Jodi walked to room 2 and opened the door. There was a queen-sized bed in the centre of the room and two bedside tables on each side. Two chairs and a small table sat near the glass door that led to verandah. She walked to the other side of the room and picked up a box from under the bed. She put it onto the bed and motioned for Sam to come closer.

"Look through the hole" she said pointing to the hole in the box "Just don't get to close or you'll lose an eye."

Sam gave her an odd look but he looked through the hole and saw a strange little creature sitting in the box. It was about the size of a kitten but kittens were cute, this was hideous. At first glance you'd think it was nothing more then a hairball but then Sam saw its black eyes and razer sharp teeth with long skinny arms and razer sharp claws he realised it was definitely not a kitten.

"What the hell is that?" Sam asked looking at Jodi.

"Either a supernatural being or an experiment that's gone horribly wrong."

Sam rolled his eyes at his sister's smart mouth comment: she was like Dean in so many ways.

"Oh alright" she said with a smile "It's a Critter."

"A what?"

"A Critter" she repeated "evil little bitches."

"Great so the case is solved."

"No" she said plainly "there's more."

"More!"

"Yeah and we have to find a way to kill them."

"How about just drown them," Dean said walking into the room with Chris.

"You can't just drown Critters" Chris said walking over to Jodi and putting an arm over her shoulder. He then turned to Sam and realised that they hadn't met before. "I'm Chris" he stuck out his hand.

"Sam" he said shaking it in return.

"Great" Dean said with a cheesy grin "So lets find a way to kill these little things." He looked down at the box and the Critter snarled at him.

"Alright lets do it" Chris said smiling down at Jodi.

"Lets" she smiled back at him then turned to face her brothers, Sam was smiling but Dean looked away and disappeared into the hotel. The rest followed Dean and they all ended up in the restaurant. Sam set the laptop up and started his search, Jodi, Dean and Chris sat on the seats beside him and Jane gave them all a hot drink. After an hour an half Sam found something on Critters and he soon found a way to kill them.

"Alright so the best way to kill them is to electrocute them" Sam explained "but we're going to need something to entice them."

"Yeah but first what are we going to electrocute them with?" Dean asked.

"I was thinking we fill the bath up with water and toss in the hairdryer."

"Ok sounds like a plan but how do we get them in the tub?" Jodi asked.

"Blood" Chris chimed in.

"Blood?" Dean repeated.

"When this first started one of the people that were injured had been bitten" Chris explained "and then after, someone else got bitten. Then meat started to disappear from the kitchen and I bet those little 'Critters' had something to do with it."

"Ok so we fill up the tub with blood or meat and water then we toast the suckers," Dean grinned.

"I should be able to use some of the meat from the kitchen" Chris stood and departed from the room.

"Sam" Dean said "Why don't you go fill up the tub and Jodi and I'll be up there in a second."

"Do it on the third floor" Jodi added.

Sam nodded then he departed from the room.

"Alright say what you want" Jodi turned to face Dean.

"Excuse me?"

"I know you're dieing to have a go at me so say what's on your mind."

"Alright then" Dean replied, "I wish you waited to ask me and Sam to come with you, you didn't have to disappear in the middle of the night. We would have come with you."

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

"Jodi… I know I never seemed to like Chris but I know you do and…" he ran his hands through his short hair "and I think that you deserve to be happy."

"Dean" Jodi smiled softly at him "I'm not staying with him again, when you and Sam leave I'm coming with you."

"You are?" he seemed a bit surprised.

"I admit I still have feelings for Chris but I can't break up the Winchester trio now can I?"

Dean grinned then he saw Chris come back into the room, he had a plastic bag full of meat. Jodi and Dean stood and walked over to him, and they headed up to the third floor.

-----------

Sam walked up the staircase and stepped onto the third floor. He had run into Chris on the way and he had given Sam a key for room 21. He walked up the hall; the lights on the wall illuminated the way. Sam walked further up the hall but stopped when he heard snarling noise, like the Critter had made when Dean went near it.

He looked around but found nothing but the emptiness of the hall. He continued on his way to room 21 but he heard the noise again, this time it sounded closer and it also sounded like there was more than one. He looked around the room but still he found nothing, he went to take a step forward but he fell over and landed on the hard floor.

He rolled himself onto his back and looked down to see that his shoelaces were tied together. He undid them then when he was about to stand up he felt something jumping onto his shoulder. He turned to face a snarling Critter and scratched the side of his face before disappearing into the hall. He cursed then rose to his feet, he wiped the blood away then he heard footsteps. He saw Jodi, Chris and Dean walking up to him.

"Sam are you ok?" Jodi asked as she noticed the blood on his left cheek.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Did one of the Critters attack you?" Chris asked.

"Yeah it just came out of nowhere."

"Lets just get rid of these things before they cause more damage" Jodi took the key from Sam and walked to room 21. She opened the door and made her way through the bedroom. She opened the bathroom door and made her way to the tub. She put the plug in then she turned on the water, when it had enough water in it she turned the tap off then Chris and Dean threw in some of the meat and blood.

"I'll go get our little Critter from your room" Chris then walked out of the room and Jodi turned to face Dean.

"We're going to need something to electrocute them with."

"And we're going to need a way to drop it in without getting zapped ourself" Dean added.

"I'll figure out a way to zap them safely, you go find a toaster or something."

Dean nodded then departed from the room.

"How are we going to do this?" Sam asked Jodi.

"Hmm" she looked around the room "I'll figure something out."

"Hey Jodi" Chris walked back into the room with the box that had the Critter in it "What do we do with him… or she?"

Jodi walked to Chris and took the box from him "thanks Chris."

"For?"

"The idea" she walked out of the room and saw Dean walk back in with a hairdryer.

"Jane gave it to me" he said.

"Great" Jodi placed the box down on the bed and the Critter inside started to jump around and try and get out.

"What are we doing with him?"

"We're going to…" she took the dryer off Dean then headed to the bathroom and plugged it in the power point that was closest to the bath. She flicked it on then turned to face the three guys. "Gimme Gizmo."

"Jodi what are you doing?" Chris asked.

"Just give me the damn Critter" Chris walked from the room and brought the Critter back in and sat it on the bench. Jodi picked it up and sat it on the shelf that was in the corner of the tub. She stood and turned to face the three most important men in her life. "Pass me the dryer please."

Chris handed her the dryer and she placed it on top of the box.

"Ok so the plan is?" Dean asked.

"Well little Gizmo here is trying to get out" she explained "Now hopefully by the time the others get here and get in the tub to eat the meat he'll have moved enough so the dryer will fall into the water and kill them all."

"And if it doesn't work?"

"Then there's always plan B."

"What's plan B?" Chris asked.

"Haven't thought of it yet."

Suddenly they could hear snarling hissing noises and they knew the Critters were on their way. The four walked from the bathroom and they all climbed onto the bed.

"What if they see us?" Dean asked.

"Would you rather hide under the bed?" Jodi asked with sarcasm in her voice.

Before Dean could reply two fur-balls walked into the room and headed into the bathroom, then a few minutes later some more followed.

"How many have been living here?" Sam asked in a whispered voice.

"More than I thought" Chris replied.

More strolled into the room and Jodi looked into the bathroom and saw that the hairdryer was just about to fall off the box. The Critters jumped into the tub and started to tear apart the meat. Then the box jumped and the hairdryer fell, a loud squeal echoed through the room and the smell of burnt flash followed.

They all walked into the bathroom and were meet by the sight of six dead Critters. However the one in the box was still alive and burst through the top and jumped towards them. Dean pulled out his gun and shot the Critter dead before it could do any harm.

"Oh great! Silver bullets worked" Jodi sighed.

"Hey electrocuting them was quicker" Dean said with a grin "smells worse though."

The next day 

The Winchester trio walked out through the doors of the hotel and down the path to the Impala. It was once again time to leave even if one of them didn't really want to. Jodi still loved Chris and she knew he still loved her but the love for her brothers was the reason she was leaving. Together they were a family and family mattered most to a Winchester.

"So I'll see you again" Chris asked Jodi as they walked down the path.

"You will" she stopped and turned to face him. Sam and Dean had said their goodbyes and they were already waiting in the car.

"Real soon?"

She pressed her lips to his in a short but passionate kiss. "Yeah… real soon"

"Take care," he said kissing her forehead softly.

"You too" she walked to the Impala and climbed into the back seat.

"You ready?" Dean asked.

"Yeah" she said with tears in her eyes.

Dean gave her a small smile then took off.

**TBC **

**Don't forget to review XD**


	9. Chapter 9 Alternate Reality Bites

**So sorry for the really, really late update but I've been busy with other stories. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter I got the idea from Charmed! Also I don't think I'll be updating anytime soon but I'll see how I go, anyway hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 9: Alternate Reality Bites**

It had been a week since Dean, Jodi and Sam had been in San Diego and they were once again on a new hunt. A small town outside of Phoenix was the location of their new hunt. In the last few months' people had been disappearing. The Winchester trio were stumped. They didn't have any leads or any idea what was doing this. But they knew answers would soon come their way.

"Man this sucks" Dean said slamming a book shut. "We've been here for hours and we still haven't found a thing!"

"Well keep looking" Jodi encouraged "We're bound to find something, we always do."

"Yeah well maybe there's nothing to find" Dean grumbled.

"Trust me" Sam said, "There's something supernatural about this."

"What's so supernatural about people going missing?"

"Because they happen in patterns" Sam explained, "every Wednesday night someone goes missing around the same area, they just vanish without a trace, and no bodies are found."

"Maybe its just normal crazy people," Dean suggested.

"No its not" Sam mused while he thumbed through a book on supernatural beings.

"And what makes you say that?" Dean questioned.

"Dean" Jodi said firmly.

"Yeah."

"If you bitch one more time I'm going to paint the Impala hot pink."

"Like to see you try."

"I'd like to see you help Sam and I find out what this thing is!"

"Knock it off" Sam cut in.

"Shhh" an old Librarian scowled.

"I'm hungry" Dean muttered.

"Well go get something to eat" Jodi said skimming from page to page.

"I'm doing research remember."

"Bitching is all you're doing!"

"Shut up the both of you" Sam shouted then quickly looked back down at his book.

"Why don't we go and check out the alleyway?" Jodi suggested.

"Yeah it could give us some leads," Sam agreed.

"Wait, hold it!" Dean cut in "we don't even know what we're dealing with yet."

"I thought you said we're dealin with nothing," Sam said dryly.

Dean scowled at Sam, who completely ignored him.

"Dean if you don't want to go that's fine" Jodi said standing "Sam and I'll go check it out."

"No way I'm not lettin you two go on your own."

"Then get off your lazy ass and follow us," Sam said standing then walking off.

"What curled up his ass and died?" Dean muttered but got a smack over the head for it. "What was that for?"

"Dean it's been a year since Jess died" Jodi whispered.

Dean looked up at Jodi "I completely forgot."

"Its ok" she said softly "just lay off." She turned and then walked off with Dean following after her.

They walked out of the library and found Sam leaning against the Impala. Jodi snatched the keys from Dean and made her way to the driver's side, Dean walked over to Sam. He stopped in front of him and stared up into his puppy dog eyes.

"Sam I'm sorry, I forgot."

"Its fine" Sam said dryly "I didn't expect you to remember." He turned around and pulled the door open but Dean stopped him. He spun around to face him, a look of anger and hurt was written on his face.

"Sammy I'm sorry" he said firmly "There's been a lot going on and I just forgot."

"Dean it's fine, just let it go" he pulled free of his brother's grip then climbed into the car, shutting the door roughly behind him.

Dean heaved a sigh then he too got into the car. Jodi gave him a sideways glance then started the engine and took off down the street. Twenty minutes later they pulled up out the front of an old building. Jodi killed the engine then turned to face Dean.

"Every Wednesday someone goes down that alley" she pointed at the dark and creepy alley "And they are never heard from again."

"Alright lets go check it out" Dean opened the door and climbed out.

Jodi gave Sam a glance then they both got out and walked over to Dean, who was walking into the alley. He pulled the EMF from his pocket then started to walk further into the alley. Jodi and Sam followed after him, making sure to keep their eyes peeled. They reached the middle of the alley and there were three ways to go down.

"We need to split up" Jodi announced "Dean you take that one" she pointed to the left "Sam you take that one" she pointed to the right "And I'll go this way" she went to walk straight ahead but Dean stopped her.

"We shouldn't split up."

"We'll cover more ground if we do" Sam added.

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"Dean don't worry" Jodi assured. "We'll be fine."

"Fine" Dean gave in "Yell if you need help."

Jodi and Sam nodded with agreement then they both walked off. Dean sighed then he to walked off, but what they didn't know was that they were being watched.

Sam walked down the dark and dirty alley; he had yet to find any sign of supernatural behaviour. He heard a noise beside him and he spun around to face a cat. He laughed at himself then he continued to walk through the alley. Hearing another noise Sam stopped then turned around to face a man with grey hair and red eyes, his skin was as white as a ghost and he had a black dot on his forehead.

Sam took a step back but he the demon grabbed Sam and forced him to stare into his red eyes. Sam felt light headed and everything was going black, with his last ounce of strength he pulled his gun from his waistband and sent a bullet into the air. Then everything went dark.

-----------

Sam's head ached, his whole body ached. Yet he felt like he was floating, floating through darkness. But he could hear a voice, an unfamiliar voice. He opened his eyes and saw a blurry face staring down at him. The voice was muffled and the face was blurry but it slowly started to clear up. He could now see who he was in front of him. It was the demon that attacked him in the alley, but his eyes were no longer red, they were a dark brown instead. Sam went to sit up but the demon kept him down.

"Sam calm down" the demon said "don't get up in a hurry, we don't want you to fall back down."

"Where am I?" he demanded.

"You're at the Winchester's mental hospital."

"Mental hospital" he repeated, "where's my brother and sister."

"Sam we've been over this a thousand times you don't have a brother or a sister" the man said calmly "you're an only child Sam."

"No I'm not!" Sam stood up and went to run away but he was stopped by another unfamiliar face.

"Sam you need to calm down" the Dr said, "We don't want you to hurt yourself again."

"Let me go" he ordered while struggling to get free.

"Jake, take him to isolation so he doesn't hurt himself."

The man known as Jake nodded then pulled Sam down a long corridor, with Sam kicking and struggling the whole way. He pressed a button on the wall then the door came open and he pushed Sam into the room. As they walked into the room another man walked in, he was dragging a kicking and screaming Jodi with him.

"Jodi" Sam screamed "Jodi what happened?"

She turned to look at him while being pushed over to a bed; she wore a light blue shirt with light blue paints and her hair was a messy. She scowled at Sam then kept fighting her captive. Sam looked confused, while lost in his thoughts he felt himself get pushed onto the bed and was then bound to it. The men left the room and Sam turned his head to the side so he could look at Jodi, who was also tied to a bed.

Sam looked around the white room then returned his gaze to Jodi. She and Sam were the only people in the room, there was one more bed but it was vacant. The room was completely white and the only way in or out was through the door they had just been dragged through.

"I'm sorry ok," Jodi said loudly.

"For what?" Sam asked turning his head to the side so he could look at her.

"For saying that demons aren't real" she rambled "But if you say one killed your mother then you're probably right, besides Dean believes you, but hey he's pretty nuts if you ask me."

"Jodi what are you talking about?"

"You know I said you're a nut case and demons aren't real and that Dean's as loopy as you are and that you need to be in the funny farm rather then in here." Jodi continued to ramble and Sam preyed to god that the real Dean and Jodi would get him out of this mess.

-----------

"Sam!" Dean yelled for what felt like the thousandth time "Sam!"

He and Jodi had heard the gunfire and they raced back to the centre of the alley, but it was just the two of them, Sam was nowhere to be seen. So they went back into the alley and started to search for him but half an hour later they had found nothing. He had just vanished.

"Dean" Jodi called out.

Dean rushed over to her and stopped "Did you find him?"

"No but I found this" she held up Sam's gun "Dean the demons got him" she passed the gun to Dean and looked down at the gun and saw sulphur on it. He looked at Jodi and he saw fear in her eyes and he knew that she saw it in his.

"We need to find him" Dean turned then headed back to the car.

"How, Dean?" Jodi asked while walking behind him "We have no idea what we're even up against." 

"We can't just do nothing" he spun around to face her "We have to find Sam, before something bad happens to him."

"Its not your fault" she said softly "You couldn't have known this was going to happen."

Dean stopped and stuffed his hands into his pockets "I shouldn't have let him go on his own."

"Dean, Sam's a big boy he can take care of himself."

Dean didn't reply he just kept walking leaving a concerned Jodi behind.

-----------

After half an hour of Jodi's rambling Sam was sure he was going to go crazy, but it came to an end when the man who attacked him the alleyway walked in, a small smile on his face. Sam lifted his head up and scowled at him.

"Let us go!" Sam shouted.

"Sam you know I can't" he said gently "Not until you're well."

"I am not crazy!"

"Thinking demons are real is pretty crazy" Jodi muttered and Sam heard.

"Sam there is no such things as demons" the Dr said walking closer to him "and one did not kill your mother."

"Jess and mum were both killed by demons and you know it" Sam roared, "Now let me and my sister go!"

"Hey buddy I'm not your sister." Jodi cut in and Sam looked at her with a confused expression.

"Sam its time to stop hiding in your fantasy world" he paused "let us help you, and once you're well again you can return to your old life" he smiled softly at Sam "you and Jessica can get married and have kids just like you always wanted to."

"Jessica is dead!"

"No she's not Sam" his voice was firm but calm "she's alive and waiting for you to get better."

"She's dead!"

"Only in your world" the Dr turned and walked towards the door, he opened and turned back around to face Sam "Leave it behind Sam, be free of these delusions" he then disappeared.

There was silence in the room until Dean bounced in,literally. He had a red lollypop sticking out of his mouth and his hair was messy as were his clothes. He smiled brightly at the two then sat on the end of Sam's bed, he looked like a seven year old.

"Ha ha" he laughed, "You two got in trouble."

And he was acting just like a seven year old and it left Sam feeling like the oldest.

"Bout time you showed up Dean" Jodi scowled "I had to lay here and listen to Sam whine."

"I got here as fast I could" he stood up and pulled the lollypop from his mouth then he grabbed his head in pain.

"Dean what's wrong?" Sam asked with concern.

"I thought I was having a vision."

"Dean you don't have visions" Sam replied.

"Oh that's right!" he spat "You're the one with the 'gift' Jodi and I are just normal hunters."

"Not that demons are real" Sam heard Jodi mutter but chose to ignore her.

"Look something really weird is happening and I think it has something to do with the demon we're after" Sam explained.

"Oh no not more demons" Dean sighed.

"Dean, untie us" Sam ordered.

"Ok, ok" he then set to work on getting them untied. "So who is the demon?"

"The… doctor who just came in here."

"Doctor Charles" Jodi replied.

"If that's his name then yes" Sam got up and Dean moved to help Jodi out.

Dean helped Jodi to her feet and they turned to face Sam, both looking up at him.

Sam really felt like the oldest now.

-----------

Dean paced nervously around the hotel room while Jodi did some research. She had spent an hour trying to find this demon but nothing was coming to mind, she had no idea what they were dealing with. She needed help but Dean was to busy blaming himself to give it to her. She grabbed her cell the punched in a number and waited for it to answer.

Dean stopped pacing and turned to face her. He took a deep breath and sat down on the bed, he ran his fingers through his short hair. Finally he heard Jodi say 'hi Chris' then she started to explain to him what was happening. She hung the phone up and turned to face her nervous brother, she gave him a small smile.

"Chris's thinks it's a demon."

"That's helpful!" Dean said bitterly.

"A demon with the power of projection" Jodi explained "they projected themselves into their victims minds, they usually create worlds that are similar to the victims real one but they alter them. Most of the time they make the victim look a fool but in the end the demon kills them. Its kinda like playing with your food before you eat it."

"Then we have to get to that son-of-a-bitch before he kills Sam!" Dean said then added, "How do we do that?"

Jodi picked up her gun "a sliver bullet to the heart!"

-----------

Sam, Dean and Jodi crept through the long halls of the Winchester Mental Hospital. Sam was looking for a way out but the not so normal Dean and Jodi were making it difficult. They were seriously crazy and it was driving Sam insane, he thought by the time he got out of this mess he would need to be in a mental institute.

Hearing a loud cry of pain all three stopped; they looked up the hall and took note that the screams were coming from a room up ahead. Sam stepped forwards and Jodi didn't move. Dean rolled his eyes at her then walked up to Sam, who was slowly walking towards the door.

"What should we do?" Dean asked.

"We need to get out of here" Sam replied "Do you know if there's a window with a tree or a drain pip near it?"

"Oh I do" Jodi said raising her hand "Its this way" she pointed to the left.

"Great, lead the way."

Jodi nodded then walked off with Sam and Dean following. They walked down a hall and reached another room, they raced over to the window that had a huge oak tree near it. Sam opened the window and allowed Jodi and Dean to climb out, he went to go himself but he heard footsteps. He turned his head to see 'Doctor Charles' entering the room.

"Sam stop" he ordered, "we can help you."

Sam ignored him and jumped out the window and disappeared.

Charles walked lazily over to the window a smirk on his white face "You'll regret that later" his smirk grew wider "They always do."

Sam, Dean and Jodi made it out of the Mental Hospital; they crossed the car park and ran out onto the street. Everything looked the same, nothing seemed out of order.

"So where do we go now?" Jodi asked.

"Ah" Sam looked around the street then turned back to face Dean and Jodi "Follow me."

They ran further down the street only coming to a stop out a busy road. Sam heard voices from behind and he turned around to see the guards from the hospital.

"Cross the street." Sam said then ran out onto the busy road.

"Sam stop!" Jodi yelled.

Sam ignored Jodi but his ignorance was rewarded when a car came speeding around the corner. The driver slammed on the breaks but it was too late, it crashed into Sam, hurdling him onto the bonnet. He smashed into the windscreen then tumbled back onto the hard road.

-----------

Dean and Jodi walked back into the alley, hoping to find Sam quickly, before something bad happened to him. They were consumed in worry and it was clouding their judgment and making it harder to find Sam. When it came to Sam both Winchester's went into overdrive, their minds locked on one target and that was find Sam.

They walked further into the alley finally coming to a halt where Sam had gone missing. They stared looking around, hoping to find a clue, hoping to find something that would point them in the right direction.

"See anything?" Jodi asked.

"No nothing" Dean sighed "but keep looking, there has to be something."

Jodi walked over to a bin and when her foot touched the ground she felt something move, she stepped back and looked down at a manhole. "Dean I found something!"

Dean rushed to Jodi and looked down at the manhole that would lead deep into the sewer "It's a storm drain."

"Dean if you were a demon and took people from alleyways where would you go?"

Dean looked at the manhole then looked up at Jodi "I'd go down."

"Then lets go down."

-----------

Sam's eyes slowly opened, at first everything was a blur but it slowly became clear. Sam saw that he was laying on a bed in a white room; there was a chair beside his bed and a table near the barred window. He groaned in pain and shut his eyes, his legs were killing him and slowly his memory came back, he Dean and Jodi had escaped from the hospital and he ran out onto the road. He had been hit by car, great just what he needed.

"Sam its good to see you're awake."

Sam turned his head to see doctor Charles standing in the doorway; he had a needle in his right hand. "Stay the hell away from me!"

"Sam I'm not going to hurt you," he said walking over to him "This is to help with the pain."

"Stay away from me!"

"Sam… please" he sat himself next to him "I'm only trying to help you."

Sam gritted his teeth and moved away from him, but the pain kept him on the bed. "You're a demon!" he shouted "and Jodi and Dean are my brother and sisters and you've placed me in some sort of alternat realty! And considering you're a demon I assume you're going to kill me. But the real Dean and Jodi will find me and they'll kill you!"

An evil grin spread across Charles's face "They said they Winchester's were stubborn but I thought that this would bring you down. But it was a laugh though" he said in mock humour "seeing Dean and Jodi loony was priceless! And seeing that car hit you was even better! I'd pay to see that again"

He placed a hand on his forehead and started to stroke his hair "I guess its time to end this little game."

-----------

Jodi and Dean crept through the dark and dank sewer in search of Sam and the demon who took him. The sewer was a maze and Jodi and Dean didn't know how much time Sam had left. They held their guns tight as they crept through the many passageways. Finally they saw a glimpse of light up a head and hope flashed through both Winchester's.

They quietly but quickly made their way to the source of the light, when they arrived they saw Sam lying unconscious on a metal table and a man standing over him. His face was hidden with a cloak and a strange white glow was coming from his hands that were placed on each side of Sam's face. Dean went to shot it but Jodi pulled his arm down.

Jodi and Dean stepped out from the shadows and walked carefully up to the demon, he had no idea that they had even entered his lair. Dean pointed the gun at his back and Jodi kept her gun aimed at his head. Dean looked down at his baby brother and his heart started to race, Sam had a nasty bruise on his right cheek and blood was running from his mouth.

"Why doesn't he even know we're here?" Dean asked.

"Because he's obviously projecting himself in Sam's mind, therefore he's left vulnerable" Jodi quickly explained.

"So we just kill him now" Dean said "That simple."

"I don't know."

"You don't know!" Dean spat then looked at the demon, his eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply. Dean sighed with annoyance they shot the demon in the leg. His eyes snapped open and he feel down to the ground, Jodi stepped back and looked up at Dean.

The demon grunted then slowly rose to his feet and Dean sent a punch to his lower jaw; he once again toppled over to the ground. Dean pointed the gun at the demon but was stopped when he heard a low moan. He turned his attention to Sam, who was slowly waking up, he motioned for Jodi to go to Sam and she obeyed.

He then looked down at the demon and smirked "Will this is easy!" he shot the demon and he fell to the ground dead.

"Hey Sammy" Jodi said shaky him slightly "Hey Sam wake up."

Sam's eyes opened and he looked up at Jodi "Jodi?" he rasped then looked at Dean who was looking down at him with concern "Dean?"

"Hey kiddo" Dean said wiping the blood away from Sam's mouth "are you ok?"

"You're the real Dean right?" he asked with a questioned look.

"Yeah Sammy its me" he said softly "and Jodi's here too."

Sam looked at Jodi before passing out.

-----------

Sam was surrounded by darkness but he could hear the distant sound of his brother and sister. He felt someone stroking his hair and the voices became louder and louder until he could understand everything that was being said. He opened his eyes and saw Dean and Jodi staring down at him with concern, it lifted slightly when they saw his eyes open.

"Hey kiddo" Dean said "How you feelin?"

"Like crap" he groaned as he eyes wandered around the room. He was in a hospital that was for sure but it looked slightly like the mental hospital he was in early. "Where am I?"

"The towns hospital" Jodi replied "Don't worry your safe now, the demons dead."

Sam gave a small smile "so demons are real and we're not in a mental hospital?"

"The last time I checked no" Dean said with a grin "Is that where red eyes sent ya."

Sam gave a nod then winced slightly "I got hit by a car."

"Oh so that's why you have broken ribs and a concussion" Jodi said with a smirk.

"I hate demons," Sam grumbled.

"Don't we all" Jodi and Dean said at the same time.

Sam gave them a smile then he felt sleep clam him and he drifted into a peaceful sleep in knowing that he was safe with the people that matter the most.

**Hope you enjoyed that I won't be updating for a while, sorry, but I have to many stories going at the moment. Anyway please review D**


	10. Chapter 10 Gypsies Curse: Part 1

**Chapter 10: Gypsies Curse: Part 1**

A young man and a young woman ran onto the beach and fell down in the sand. They locked eyes and shared a short but passionate kiss. The young man pulled back and stared into her crystal eyes. He stroked her cheek then kissed her once more before standing and pulling her up with him.

"Oh Marissa" he kissed her again this time it held more passion "you're amazing."

She smiled slyly then wrapped her arms around his neck "I know I am Wade" she kissed him once more but this time it was feverish and they were not going to break the kiss until their lungs were screaming for air. The kiss deepened and Wade felt like he was floating until he couldn't breath. He felt like his body was shutting down on him and he lost his footing and fell down on the ground.

"What's happening?"

"Don't fight it" Marissa said with a smirk "It will all be over soon."

He stared up into her crystal blue eyes and that was the last thing he saw before the darkness swallowed him.

**A week later**

Metallica burst from the speakers of the Impala and Dean tapped his fingers on the steering wheel in time with the beat. The cool breeze danced over his face and the smell of the sea tickled his nose. He slowed down as he reached the sign saying 'Welcome to Oregon, Newport.' Sam, Jodi and himself had come here not for a hunt but for a short holiday.

They had been hunting supernatural things none stop and after twelve stitches, three hospital trips and one very angry spirit they decided to take some time off. Newport was the prefect place to take a break, it had sun, surf and sand; all a Winchester needed to relax. Yep this was going to be a relaxing break, no demons, no angry spirits, no trips to hospitals and no dingy motels. They had agreed that they deserved to at least spend a few days in a place that didn't have bugs and stained carpet.

The Impala came to a stop at the first set of lights and Dean turned to face Jodi who was gazing out the window. He smiled softly then turned to face Sam who had fallen asleep. He laughed at his brother then he turned back to face the road. The light turned green and he took off at a faster speed then he should of.

"Dean" Jodi said in a warning tone.

"What?"

Jodi rolled her eyes then sat up straight in her seat "Dean you can't speed in cities."

"Oh come on!"

"Dean we are all ready wanted by the cops don't make it easy for them to get us."

Dean rolled his eyes, which got him a slap from his sister. "Hey!"

"I mean it!" she said, eyes narrowing and a tone that left no room for argument.

"Ok, ok" Dean sighed then turned off into a side street.

"Good" Jodi rested back in her seat and shut her eyes. She let the smell of the fresh air relax her and she let all thoughts leave her mind and she was at peace. However her peace didn't last long as the sound of Cascada alerted her to a message. She picked her phone up and flipped it open and smiled when she saw who the text was from.

"What are you smiling about?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh its just Chris."

"Chris" Dean said turning back to face the road.

"Yeah Chris" Jodi said frowning her brows "The guy that helped us save Sammy's life."

"Yeah, yeah."

"You still don't trust him do you?" Jodi asked, her frown deepening.

"I do trust him its just" Dean trailed off.

"Just what Dean?"

"Nothing" he sighed "No chick-flick moments."

"News flash, I am a chick!" Jodi snapped "and if you've got something to say then say it!"

"Just drop it!" Dean yelled, "I don't want to fight."

Jodi let out a sigh of frustration and turned back to face the road. She loved being with her brothers and she had promised Dean that she wouldn't leave them but now she was torn between her family and Chris, the only man she had ever really loved. He was everything she wanted but she would have to give up her family and her job to be with him. She loved her brothers so much and she never wanted to hurt them but maybe it was time she went her own way.

"We'rehere," Dean announced as he killed the engine and walked off into the office. He returned a few moments later and started the engine and drove around the corner. He pulled into the car park and once again shut off the engine, he got out and slammed the door shut, which woke Sam.

"Are we here?" he asked still in a daze.

"Yep" Jodi said getting out of the car and walking to the trunk and getting out her duffle. She gave Dean a sideways glance then took the keys from him and headed to the door.

"What's goin on?" Sam asked appearing beside Dean.

"Nothing" Dean muttered then walked off.

Sam sighed then pulled his duffle out of the trunk and followed his siblings inside. Sam stepped into the room; he could feel the tension between Dean and Jodi. Sam dropped his duffle onto the bed, turning to face his brother and sister, who were giving each other the cold shoulder. _Great now I have to play peacemaker _Sam said in his mind.

"All right what's going on between you two?" Sam demanded.

"Stay out of it Sam!" Dean snapped.

"Sammy its fine" Jodi sighed, "Why don't we go out for a bit hey? Go for a walk on the beach, get a drink."

"Yeah sure" Sam then stepped aside and allowed Jodi to exit, he then followed suit.

**XXXXXXXX**

Later on, Jodi and Sam found themselves at a local bar. They had ordered a drink and took a seat in the booth near the window that gave them a nice view of the ocean. The golden sun shone through the window, which gave the room a safe and relaxing feeling.

"So Dean still doesn't like Chris?"

"I don't know" Jodi sighed, "He is just so complicated."

"Dean means well Jodi" Sam assured "he just doesn't want to see you leave."

Jodi buried her face in her hands then looked back up at Sam "I want to leave Sam… I want to go and be with Chris." she looked up into her brothers eyes then she saw a smile on his face "But I don't want to leave you and Dean."

"Jodi" Sam took her hand "You and I know we can't do this forever. We both want a normal life, I can tell that Chris means a lot to you and…" Sam swallowed hard "I think you need to follow your heart."

"Sammy I can't leave you."

"Yes you can" Sam protested.

Jodi wiped away the tears while moving over to embrace Sam in a hug. She let go and stared up at him with teary eyes "If I leave" she forced back the tears and took a deep breath "promise me you won't get killed."

"I'll do my best," he said with a small smile "but you have to promise me that you will go _and_ you will be happy."

"Ok" she sniffled and let a tear fall "I promise."

"Good" he pulled her back into his arms while shutting his eyes and forcing back his own tears.

**XXXXXXXX**

Dean stared down at his empty beer bottle as he wondered when Jodi and Sam would return. They had been gone all afternoon and it was getting late and Dean was growing concerned. He hated fighting with his family but he didn't want Jodi to leave, he didn't want her to be with Chris. Chris couldn't protect her like he could.

Dean stood up from the table and walked to the kitchen, he pulled another bottle of beer out of the fridge. He let out a sigh then twisted the cap off and chucked it onto the table. He took a swig from his beer then sat down on the bed. He stared down at his phone and wondered if he should call Jodi to see how long she and Sam would be. Just as he reached for the phone the motel door swung open, announcing the return of Sam and Jodi.

"Hey guys" Dean said putting on a smile "I was wondering when you were gonna get back."

"Well we're back" Jodi said with a fake grin "So lets order dinner."

"What's the rush?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh no reason" Jodi said taking a seat at the table "just thought we could have an early night."

"Come on you two, we're on a break, we should go out and have some fun!"

"I'd rather not," Jodi said flatly.

"Alright" Dean turned to Sam "What about you Sammy?"

"I think I'll just chill out with Jodi" Sam said taking a seat across from Jodi.

"Alright what's going on?"

"Nothing Dean!" Jodi snapped.

"No something is going on!"

Before Jodi could reply her cell phone rang, she looked down at the caller ID, she smiled then placed the phone to her ear and answer with a "Hey Chris, how are you?"

"Great" he replied "just wondering if the answers yes." 

"Chris… I."

Dean frowned as he looked at Sam, who had a small smile on his face, which meant he knew what she was talking about. Dean felt his anger boil but he kept it down.

"Chris I'm sorry but no."

"That's ok Jodi" he replied "so where are you right now?" 

"I'm in Oregon, New Port. Taking a break with Sam and Dean."

"_Hey I'm near there"_ he exclaimed, _"How about I come to you and maybe I can convince you to leave with me."_

"Maybe you can," she said slyly.

Dean listened to every word that Jodi said. He tried to figure out what the conversation was about, although he knew he wouldn't like the out come. The minute she hung up the phone Dean throw question after question at her but he gave her no time to answer.

"Dean, shut up!" she yelled once the questions got to much "Let me talk!"

Dean fell silent.

"Chris is coming here to see me" Jodi took a breath "That's it."

Dean wasn't convinced "What about the-"

"Dean stop!" Sam interrupted "Its Jodi's life!"

Dean glared at Sam then rose to his feet and headed to the door, grabbing his jacket and keys.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"To get a drink" he said then vanished into the night.

**XXXXXXXX**

Dean sat at the bar staring down at his hands. He had a beer in front of him and a bar filled with beautiful women but he didn't feel like talking. He felt like hiding from the world. He was only trying to do what was best for Jodi but she didn't care. He only wanted to keep her safe but she wouldn't see reason. All she saw was an over protective brother who hated the man she loved. But he was only trying to keep her safe but by doing so he was keeping her from being with her true love.

"Is this seat taken?"

Hearing that sweet voice brought Dean out of his thoughts and he turned his head to see a young woman with long wavy brown hair and the most amazing crystal blue eyes. She wore a red dress that went to just above her knees and she had knee high black leather boots "Ah… what?"

"Is this seat taken?" she gestured to the seat next to him.

"Ah… yes… I mean no" Dean stuttered on his words. "Its not… taken that is."

"My names Marissa" she said sitting down.

"Dean" Dean replied.

"So Dean" she crossed her legs and rested her elbow on the table, one hand under her chin "What's a guy like you doing here alone?"

Dean laughed dryly "you don't wanna know."

"Oh tell me?" a sweet smile graced her beautiful face.

"Well it's a long story" Dean took a swig from his beer.

"Oh I see" she sighed "well how about I make you forget" she leaned in and whispered into his ear "I'll chase your blues away, make all the pain disappear" she pulled back and locked eyes with Dean "What ya say?"

Dean looked away for a second then looked back "I say it sounds like fun."

"Great" she stood and took Dean's hand "then follow me."

Dean nodded and allowed her to pull him to his feet and he followed her across the dance floor then out the back door. She led him out of the alley and Dean soon found himself on the beach. The cool night breeze greeted him and he smiled as he inhaled the salty air.

"I love the beach" Marissa wrapped her arms around Dean's neck "Your eyes look amazing out here" she pressed her lips to Dean's and he kissed her back with heated passion.

Dean broke the kiss "I shouldn't."

"You only live once" she said kissing him softly on the lips "Why not live life to the fullest."

Dean grinned at her "Yeah why not."

She smiled slyly then returned her lips to his; the kiss was deep and feverish. Dean kissed her back but suddenly he felt himself growing weak, he couldn't breathe or break the kiss to get air. He opened his eyes but all he saw were black dots, he felt his legs give out under him and he collapsed to the sand. He stared up at the beautiful girl that was Marissa and that was the last thing he saw before darkness claimed him.

**XXXXXXXX**

Jodi paced back and forth as she listened to Dean's voice mail for the seventh time. She dropped her arm to the side then flopped down on the bed. "God damnit!"

"Jodi relax" Sam said walking into the room with two cups of coffee "he probably just hooked up with some girl."

"Yeah you're probably right" Jodi said with a sigh "I wish he wouldn't do that."

"Do what?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hook up with random girls" she exclaimed "Its not good for his self esteem."

"Ok" Sam said seeming confused.

"I mean he should find someone to love," she said with a firm nod "You can't live without love."

"You are so in love" Sam said with a smile.

"What…?" she exclaimed, "Oh my god!" she sighed, "I'm falling hard.

"And when Chris comes you will leave with him" Sam said moving to sit next to Jodi "Won't you?"

Jodi looked at Sam "I want to, I do but I can't."

"Yes you can" Sam protested, "We've already discussed this! And you are going to follow your heart, because someone in this family has to."

Jodi stood and walked a few feet "I cant Sammy" she turned to face him "I can't turn my back on this family."

"Jodi you're not" Sam stood up "listen to your heart Jodi."

"I am" she brushed away a stray tear "and its telling me to stay with my family."

Sam went to argue his point but the sound of Jodi's cell phone ringing cut him off. She rushed to her phone and when she saw the caller ID, relief washed over her. "Dean where the hell are-" she trailed off and her face went glum. "Yeah I'm his sister" she replied, her heart racing fast "I'll be there soon" she put her phone in her pocket and looked up at a very worried Sam "We gotta go."

**XXXXXXXX**

_Dean's eyes opened and he sat up and looked around the room. He was in some cheap motel with lime green wallpaper and matching carpet. He heard a noise and turned his head to see Sam coming out of the bathroom. Dean was shocked when he saw the state of his little brother, he had black rings under his eyes and he had clearly lost weight. But that wasn't the worst of it, he had bruises covering his face and arms and he seemed to be holding his left arm close to his side._

"_Sammy what happened?" Dean said getting out of bed, panic setting in._

_Sam looked at Dean and Dean saw sorrow and hatred in his eyes._

"_Sam, tell me what happened" Dean said reaching out to Sam but he pulled away "please."_

_Sam walked away from Dean and stared out the window and watched as the rain pounded down "Don't you remember."_

"_No I don't remember" Dean said walking to Sam's side "Now tell me."_

_Sam shifted his gaze from the window to Dean "You."_

"_Me?" Dean seemed confused and it made Sam angry._

"_Yeah you!" Sam walked away from Dean._

"_Sammy I don't understand" Dean said following his brother to the other end of the room._

"_Don't!" Sam spun around to face Dean, tears shinning in his already red eyes._

"_Don't what?" Dean swallowed his fear and tried to stay calm._

"_I don't believe this" Sam shouted, "You beat the crap outta me and you don't remember and don't call me Sammy."_

"_What" Dean's heart skipped a beat and he felt his stomach churn "Sam I would never" he lost his voice and he became lost in his panic._

"_You're pathetic!" Sam spat then once again walked away from Dean but he was stopped by a firm grip._

"_Don't walk away from me" Dean had found his voice and forced the panic back down "Tell me what happened" he then looked around the room "Where's Jodi?" _

"_What?" Sam pulled free of Dean's death grip "You know where she is_

"_No Sam I don't know" Dean said calmly "So where __**is**__ she?"_

"_Dead!"_

**XXXXXXXX**

Sam and Jodi sat in a large office in the Newport hospital. They had been waiting ten minutes for the doctor and they were growing worried. So far all they knew was that Dean had been brought in earlier this morning and had been unconscious. Finally the door opened and in walked a dark skinned man.

"I'm doctor Robert," he said shaking their hands then taking a seat behind the desk "I'm the doctor on your brothers case."

"Case?" Sam asked leaning forwards in his chair.

"Mister Peterson, your brother is in a coma" he said slowly. "He's body is slowly degenerating and I have no idea why."

"Is there a treatment?" Sam asked, searching his own mind for a cure.

"I'm sorry," he said with sympathy "But no there isn't."

"He can't die!" Jodi exclaimed, "Please you gotta help him."

"I'm sorry" he apologised "But there is nothing I can do."

Jodi wiped away her tears then took a deep breath "Is Dean the only person to have gone into a coma."

Sam looked at Jodi with a raised eyebrow but then it hit him, she thought this was something supernatural and if it was then there was a way to save Dean, he hoped.

"I'm not at liberty to say," he said clasping his hands together.

Jodi nodded then stood up and left the room in a hurry. Sam quickly followed her and found her in the hallway, tears streaked her face and she held her phone to her ear. He wrapped his arm around her and she leant into the warm embrace.

"Hey Chris" she said in a tear choked voice.

"Jodi what's happened?" 

"Dean's sick Chris" she said with a sob "I need your help."

"_Anything for you Jodi._"

**XXXXXXXX**

"_What do you mean she's dead?" Dean's heart sank to the pit of his stomach and he could feel tears stinging his eyes "How?"_

"_How?" Sam spat "You must have drank a lot if you can't remember how she died."_

"_Sam I'm so sorry" Dean said blinking away his tears "But I have no idea how she died or when it happened."_

_Sam swallowed the dry lump in his throat "Five months ago Dean" Sam stuck his hands in his jacket pockets "Why don't you remember?"_

"_I don't know why Sam" Dean said stepping forwards "But I don't, so how did she die?"_

"_She left with Chris and she was killed."_

"_What killed her?"_

_Sam sighed and took a seat "Chris got possessed and he killed her."_

"_What?" Dean shouted, "I knew she wasn't safe with him! Why did she leave Sam?"_

"_Because she loved him Dean" Sam said with tears in his eyes "I told her to follow her heart and she did."_

"_And she got killed because of it" Dean shouted at Sam "What were you thinking?"_

"_I was thinking about Jodi's happiness" he shot to his feet "I was thinking of her, not of myself like you do. Dea,n you drove her away and you can pretend you've forgotten all you want and you can try and be nice to me but because of you she's dead. Its not my fault!"_

_Dean balled his hand into a fist and it took all of him not to throw a punch at Sam "I was trying to keep her safe! She's dead because she left!"_

"_No Dean! She's dead because you stuffed up!"_

_Dean went to speak when he heard the sound of Jodi's sweet voice echoing through the silence. "Jodi?"_

"_She's dead Dean" Sam said but he sounded far away "she left and died."_

"_No this is a dream" Dean yelled, "I gotta wake up!"_

"_This is not a dream."_

"_NO!" Dean could still hear Jodi's voice, "she's not dead! She can't be!"_

**XXXXXXXX**

Jodi stepped into Dean's room and her heart jumped into her throat. Dean was hooked up to all sorts of machines and it reminded her off the time they had been in a car crash. They had nearly lost Dean, but their father made a deal with a demon and Dean pulled through, but they lost their dad and Jodi couldn't handle losing anyone else.

She blinked away the tears and took a seat in the hard plastic chair beside Dean's bed. She placed her hand on Dean's hand and rested her head Dean's pillow and the tears fell. She shut her eyes and let a sob and more tears fall. She was blaming herself for what happened to Dean, she shouldn't have lied to him she should have just told him she wanted to leave. He would have understood. Maybe?

"Jodi?"

Jodi looked up to meet Chris's kind green eyes. She moved away from Dean's side and thrust herself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she felt safe. She buried her head in his shoulder; she let the tears soak his jacket collar. He offered her words of support and comfort as he stroked his fingers through her long blonde hair.

"I'm so sorry Jodi" Chris said pulling back.

"Its not you're fault."

"I know but" he let out a long sigh "What can I do to help."

"I need you to find out if Dean is the only person here in a coma."

"Ok" he kissed her softly on the forehead "I'll go now" he gave her another kiss then walked off.

Jodi wiped away her tears then took a seat beside Dean's bed "Dean" she swallowed the dry lump in her throat "If you can hear me I want to say I'm sorry and that I'm gonna save you." She pressed a loving kiss to Dean's forehead then rose to her feet "I promise."

**TBC**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you thought :D**


	11. Chapter 11 Gypsies Curse: Part 2

**Chapter 11: Gypsies Curse: Part 2 **

Sam, Jodi and Chris sat in the hospital café with a poor excuse for coffee and a number of coma victims. So far they had learnt that four local guys had gone into comas and their bodies started to disintegrate. Also sixty years before there was the same thing then sixty years before that, they were differently onto something. 

"So you have a basic idea of what we're dealing with?" Sam said taking a sip from his coffee.

"Yeah" Chris said looking through the papers "Everything I've gathered sounds like we're dealing with a Gypsy."

"A Gypsy" Sam repeated.

"Yeah I know it sounds cheesy but-"

"No, we've run into them before" Jodi cut in.

"Then you know all about them," Chris said.

"How much do we have to know?" Sam asked.

"Well if I'm right, we're dealing with a Gypsy who has been alive for years but she sucks the youth out of young men to keep herself looking young, which means we need to find her and kill her before more men die."

"Where will we find her?" Jodi asked.

"At day, I don't know," he said with a sigh "at night she will be at a bar looking for her next victim." 

"So we go to every bar, find the bitch and kill her!" Jodi said in one breath.

"It's not that simple" Chris added, "She'll be hard to spot. She'll look like a normal girl."

"Then we visit every bar that our coma boys have been too and find out who they left with."

"That would work...but these kinda of Gypsies change form all the time. It's gonna be hard to find her. Although..." Chris trailed off.

"Although what?" Sam asked.

"They always have something the same" Chris looked through the papers "They should always have crystal blue eyes and she should have a tattoo of a gypsy eye on her wrist."

"So we are looking for a girl with crystal blue eyes and a tattoo; not a lot to go on Chris" Jodi added, worry in her eyes.

"We'll find her" Chris placed his hand on hers "Dean's going to be ok" he kissed her softly then pulled back "We'll find a way."

"I know" Jodi said in a tear choked voice.

A small smile graced Sam's face and he could see how much Jodi really loved Chris and he would make sure she left with him once this was all over. 

XXXXXXXX

Jodi and Sam sat in Dean's room while Chris went in search of more information on the gypsy. They wanted to be right the first time, no second-guesses. Jodi stared down at Dean and tears welled up in her eyes, she hated seeing him like this. He looked so unwell, his skin was pale and sweat beaded on his forehead.

Jodi placed her hand over his and she held back a sob. She felt something warm touch her hand, she opened her eyes to see Sam's resting on hers. He offered a sad smile and she let the tears fall. Sam squeezed her hand softly and offered her words of reassurance and comfort. 

"This is my fault" she finally spoke.

"No it's not" Sam said firmly "Dean went out by himself."

"He wouldn't have gone if he wasn't mad at me" she said in a whispered tone "It's my fault."

"Jodi it's not your fault" Sam repeated, "You didn't do this to Dean! He was stupid enough to go and leave us and this was what came from it."

Jodi looked up at Sam and for a minute he swore he saw hate in her eyes but it quickly vanished and she stood up and walked out of the room without a word. She stalked out into the corridor and nearly bumped into Chris who was juggling three cups off coffee. She took one from him and he gave a soft smile in return but it faded when he noticed the anguish on her face.

"Are you alright Jodi?" he asked, worry laced his voice.

"I don't know" she took a deep breath "Let's just go find this gypsy bitch!"

"We don't know where she will be."

"More of a reason to start searching now" she walked past Chris and vanished into the crowded room.

Chris let out a sigh then turned around to face Sam "Sam, hey."

"Where'd Jodi go?" Sam asked looking around the room.

"She left" he passed Sam his coffee "I'm going with her. You stay here and watch Dean."

"Good luck."

"Thanks, we're gonna need it."

XXXXXXXX

Jodi and Chris walked through the doors of the third bar and scanned the room. The bar was crowded and it would be hard to find the gypsy if she were here at all. They had to try though; Dean's life depended on them finding her. So they began look around the bar, taking note of ever girl there. By the end they had yet to find her and Jodi was getting frustrated. She had gone from calm to bitch in one second. She had asked the bar tender if he had seen Wade Tyler who had been the last victim before Dean, but he couldn't remember ever seeing him.

"This is bullshit!" Jodi swore, "How hard can it be to find a gypsy!"

"Jodi relax" Chris said calmly "we'll find her."

"How, Chris?" Jodi said, worry written on her face and etched into her voice "and what happens when we find her?"

"Killing her should break the curse," Chris said in a whispered voice.

"Should?" Jodi exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm not a hundred percent sure but I'm pretty sure I'm right."

Jodi sighed with frustration "How do we kill her?"

"Silver stake to the heart."

"Man that is cheesy" Jodi said with a suppressed laugh then she frowned.

"What?" Chris asked.

"I found our gypsy" she walked past Chris and made her way through the crowded room. She had spotted a young woman with long black hair and crystal blue eyes clinging to a young man's arm. By the time she and Chris reached the other side of the bar she had vanished and so had the guy that was with her. Jodi turned her head and saw the back door swing shut; she took Chris's hand and ran to the door.

They stepped out into the cool night and they ran through the alleyway. They ran for ages and they soon found themselves on the beach, the breeze had picked up and rain clouds gathered in the sky. 

"Damn it!" Jodi cursed, "We lost her!"

"Wait" Chris stepped forwards and led Jodi around the corner and down a path that went behind a large brick building. They crept around the corner and there was their gypsy, with her tongue down some poor guys throat. Jodi slowly crept around the corner but Chris went to grab her wrist but she was to quick for him.

"Jodi come back!" Chris ordered. 

Jodi had either not heard him or ignored him, either way she was going ahead with her plan. She grabbed a fistful of the gypsy's hair and spun the girl around. Jodi punched her in the stomach and she doubled over in pain and fell to the ground. That's when Jodi realised that this was the wrong girl. She had dark brown hair not black and it was slightly shorter.

"Sorry" she stepped back "wrong girl."

Her boyfriend helped her back to her to feet and gave Jodi a murderous look as they walked off. Jodi sighed and shut her eyes, she felt Chris's presence but she kept her eyes shut. She felt a hand on her shoulder and it moved as they person before her stepped in front of her. She felt a hand be placed under her chin and she opened her eyes to meet Chris's soft gaze.

"I'm sorry" Jodi said, "I just need to clear my head."

"Maybe you should let me find her" Chris asked "I can find her, you go stay with Dean."

"No" she with tears in her eyes "I'm gonna find her and I'm gonna kill her."

"Who, me?"

Jodi and Chris turned to see the woman from the bar; her long black hair danced over her shoulders and her crystal blue eyes sparked in the moonlight. She wore a pair of denim jeans with a black top that had purple bits of material hanging from it. She stared walking towards them, her hips swaying from side to side.

"Stay away from us!" Chris shouted.

"Or what?" she asked, her voice sweet but it had a sharp edge to it "You'll pull my hair out and punch me in the gut?"

"No" Jodi pulled a gun out from her waistband "I'll blow a hole in that pretty head of yours."

"Oh go ahead" she teased "But then big brother will die plus you know that you need a silver stake to kill me."

"It will still hurt like a bitch" she cocked the gun "Reverse the curse or I'll blow your brains out!"

"I can't, sorry," she laughed "well...not really." 

Jodi stepped closer "You've got to the count of ten."

"Ohh I'm scared," she jeered.

Jodi fired off a shot and it before it connected with the gypsy a green shield came from the gypsy eye that hung around her neck and bounced back. It grazed Jodi's arm and she cried out in pain. Chris went to her aid but an invisible force sent him flying into the brick building and he fell to the ground in a heap. 

"Chris!" Jodi cried out.

"Oh don't sweat it honey, he's fine" the gypsy placed her hand over Jodi's wounded shoulder and smirked "You should be more worried about yourself."

XXXXXXXX

Sam sat in the hard plastic chair beside Dean's bed going through a book on gypsies. So far all he knew was that killing her wouldn't break the curse, it would just slow down Dean's death but he would still die in the end. So now he needed to know how to break it and fast because Dean didn't have a lot of time left.

Sam shut his eyes and rested his head on the bed beside Dean's. He was so tired but he had to stay awake and find a way to save Dean and the kill the gypsy. He found himself being lulled to sleep but he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to face the person behind him. When he saw Chris with a cut above his eye and no sign of Jodi he panicked. 

"Chris what happened?" Sam demanded as he rose to his feet.

"She caught us off guard."

"Where's Jodi, Chris?" panic laced Sam's voice.

"The gypsy took her."

"What!" Sam exclaimed "You're s'pose to protect her!"

"Hey I was," he snapped "But the gypsy got the upper hand, now I need your help to find her."

Sam sighed with frustration "Where would the gypsy take her?"

"Somewhere that she couldn't be found" Chris explained, "They like to keep to themselves so I'd say she hides somewhere out of town."

"That narrows it down a lot."

"Sam I'm sorry" Chris apologised "I tried to get to her but-"

"-Chris you don't have to explain" Sam interrupted "I know it wasn't your fault."

"I promise you I'll find her." 

XXXXXXXX

_Jodi's eyes slowly opened and she found herself lying in a bed. The room she was in was tastefully decorated and very colourful; the walls were a peachy colour with a suede finish. Two large glass doors led to a veranda that looked out to the ocean. She slowly sat up and got a better view of the room. There was a large wooden wardrobe to the left of the glass door and to the right was a vase with four sunflowers in it._

"_What the hell?" Jodi muttered as he eyes wandered around the room "where the hell am I?"_

"_Hey, you're up."_

_Jodi turned her head to see Chris walking into the room with a tray that had a stack of pancakes on it a cup of tea and a small bowl of strawberries in cream. "Wow" she exclaimed, "That looks great."_

_He placed the tray down beside her then planted a soft kiss to her lips "Good morning my angel."_

_Jodi smiled then looked around the room "Chris where are we?"_

_Chris seemed concerned then he laughed softly at her "We're home baby" he kissed her passionately "now eat you're brekkie, you're feeding two remember."_

"_Wha" she looked down and saw her swollen belly, she placed her hand on it and she felt a sharp pain in her kidney. "Ouch!"_

"_Did she kick?" Chris placed his hand on her stomach "I never get to feel her kick."_

_Jodi laughed nervously then looked around the room again "Chris, how far am I?" she gestured to her stomach._

"_Nine months remember, your due soon" he sat down beside her "are you sure you're ok?"_

"_Oh yeah I'm fine" she pulled her best smile "its just hormones."_

"_That's your excuse for everything" Chris said._

"_Well it's a good one" she smirked "So… uh where are Sam and Dean?"_

"_On there way here" he replied "are you sure you're ok?"_

"_I'm fine really" she picked up her cup of hot tea "Just need to eat. Feeding two remember."_

_Chris smiled then stood up "I'll go give Aisha breakfast."_

"_Aisha?" she nearly chocked on the tea._

"_Yeah our one year old daughter."_

"_Right" Jodi laughed then got out of bed "You know, I'm not that hungry. I'll go feed her."_

"_You sure?"_

"_Positive" she then walked out of the room and found herself in a hallway. Across from her bedroom door was a closed door with Aisha etched into the wood, she slowly walked forwards and pushed it open. She saw a medium sized room with pale purple walls and a white crib against the left wall and in the crib was a baby girl. _

_Jodi walked to the crib and looked in. There, hidden beneath a purple blanket was a beautiful baby girl, her baby girl. She gentle picked her up and held her close to her chest. She had short brown hair and bright blue eyes, she smiled up at Jodi and she could feel tears well up in her eyes. _

"_She's beautiful isn't she?" _

_Jodi turned around to face Chris and she smiled brightly at him "yes she is."_

"_This life can be ours" he spoke softly "all of this. You, me, our daughters.'_

_Jodi looked down at Aisha then looked back up but Chris was gone "Chris?" suddenly the walls around her disappeared and she found herself standing in a field. Clouds blanketed the sky and thunder roared in the distance. The icy wind sent chills down her spine and she wrapped her arms around herself and that's when she realised Aisha wasn't there and she was no longer pregnant._

"_Where are my babies?" She spun around looking for Chris but all she found was an open field that never ended. "Chris!"_

"_A life of death and darkness is all you will have."_

_Jodi turned on her heel and saw Chris a few feet from her, in his arm was a baby wrapped in a blanket and the other held the hand that belonged to Aisha. She went to run to them but the earth cracked and she stepped back. _

"_Chris!" _

Suddenly he disappeared and she was surrounded by darkness but she heard a soft voice, it was encouraging her to wake up. The darkness started to fade and a searing head shot through her brain. She shut her eyes and tried to block out the pain but it was no use. It was too much. She cried out as a chill run through her body.

She opened her eyes and found the gypsy smirking down at her "Well hello sleeping beauty."

"Get away from me bitch," Jodi hissed.

"Now, now, no need to be rude."

"Let me go bitch!"

"Now why would I do that?" she pulled up a stool and sat down in front of Jodi, who was tied to a chair "I need to borrow you for a while."

"Oh really" Jodi said darkly "and what evil plan air you concocting in that pretty little head of yours."

"A very brilliant one" she smirked "I'm gonna feed on that other brother of yours then I'm gonna suck the life from your boyfriend… or maybe" she taped her finger against her chin "Oh yes!" she gave Jodi an evil grin then her long black hair turned into Jodi's long blonde hair and she smiled, the sweet smile that Jodi pulled off so well "I'm gonna be you!"

"Yeah but _honey_ I don't have grey streaks in my hair."

Her smile faded and she spun to face the mirror, she had grey streaks through her hair and her skin looked pale. "Guess its time for dinner" she spun to face Jodi "I really enjoy dining on that brother of yours" she held out her hand, palm up and placed two fingers to the gypsy eye on her wrist. It started to glow a bright yellow and the grey streaks and pale skin disappeared.

"What do you mean, you enjoy dining on my brother?" Jodi asked once she done.

She sat back down and stared at Jodi "I leave my mark" she pointed to the eye "I feed off one guy for about a week then move on to the next. This goes on for about two months then I go away for sixty years."

"So you left a gypsy eye on Dean so when you're running low you just touch it" Jodi said bitterly.

"And what a dinner" she held out her hands "Pretty cool, eh?."

"Yeah it is" Jodi mused.

"Well I gotta go" she stood up "Got to take your boyfriend's life then kill your younger brother then move outta town." She turned to leave but Jodi called after her and she turned to face her "What?"

"You've only fed off Dean for a day you don't need Chris's youth yet."

She laughed at Jodi before saying "I'm not taking his youth _honey_I'm taking his life."

XXXXXXXX

Sam sipped his hot coffee then let out a long sigh. It had two hours since Chris went in search of Jodi. He was overwhelmed with worry for Jodi and Dean, they were both in danger and here he was doing nothing about it. He should be out there with Chris look for Jodi, not sitting here doing nothing. He couldn't do any more for Dean, they would just have to find the gypsy and hope that she felt like telling them how to save Dean.

Hearing a groan brought Sam out of his thoughts and he turned to look at Dean. He's skin had grown paler and more sweat beaded on his forehead, but that wasn't the only thing Sam noticed. Dean's sandy brown hair had streaks of grey through it and it seemed to be thinner then usual. Sam started to panic, Dean's time was running out. 

Sam rose to his feet and pulled his phone from his pocket, punched in Bobby's number then hit the call button. He placed the phone to his ear and waited for an answer but none came. He hung up the phone and sighed with frustration. He heard another groan and he turned to face Dean, he studied Dean's pale complexion before taking a seat on the bed beside him. 

He was shocked when Dean's eyes opened but there was no colour to them, just white. Dean seemed to be trying to speak but no words came out of his mouth. Sam placed a hand on the side of Dean's face and reassured him that he was safe. 

"Sammy" Dean rasped, "Where am I? Why can't I see?"

"Shhh" Sam said soothingly "you're safe you're in a hospital."

"Why can't I see?" his voice cracked as he spoke.

"A gypsy put a curse on you" Sam replied "but we're gonna fix it."

"Where is Jodi?" Dean asked breathlessly.

Sam didn't want to worry Dean, not with him like this so he did the only thing he knew he shouldn't "She's with Chris, they're looking for the gypsy."

"No" Dean said as he fought of sleep "She's not safe with him, he's going to-" Dean didn't get to finish his sentence as sleep claimed him.

"Gonna what Dean?" Sam asked the realised Dean was fast asleep "Great!"

"Sam?" 

Sam turned his head to see Jodi standing in the doorway, she looked tired and worried. Sam stood and rushed to her, he embraced her in a tight hug then stepped back to get a good look at her. "Are you ok? What happened to the gypsy?"

"She's dead" Jodi said softly "I got away and I killed her."

"How do we save Dean?"

"Where's Chris?" Jodi asked ignoring Sam's question.

"Out looking for you," Sam replied "Jodi how do we save Dean?"

"I don't know" she looked to Dean then back to Sam "Figure it out" she turned but Sam grabbed her arm.

"What's wrong with you?" 

"Nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing," he added.

"Oh Sammy I'm sorry" she raised her hand and Sam was lifted into the air by an invisible force "I'll be back for you later" she flicked her wrist the Sam's body flew through the air and connected with the wall. He fell to the ground in a heap and was consumed by the darkness. 

XXXXXXXX

Chris returned the alleyway where Jodi was taken from in hopes of finding some sort of clue to where she might be. He scanned each area of the alley but found nothing. He didn't know where else to check; he had already been to all the abounded buildings in town. He feared for Jodi, she had been wounded and he was worrying about her getting an infection. He needed to find her soon.

"Jodi where are you?" he said out loud.

"Chris?"

Chris spun around and his eyes lit up when he saw who was standing behind him. He ran to Jodi and pulled her into his embrace, he pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Sensing something was wrong he pulled back and she looked hurt.

"What's wrong baby?" 

"Where's the gypsy?" 

"Dead" Jodi laughed.

"Oh…" his hands flew up and gripped Jodi by the hair and forced her against the wall as he placed the stake to her heart "Where is she?"

"Chris it's me!" she yelled, panic in her voice. 

"I don't believe you," he yelled, pulling harder on hair "You were shot last night!" he pressed his hand to her arm but nothing happened. 

"Ok you're good" she smirked "But if you kill me you won't find Jodi."

"Oh you're gonna tell me" he pulled harder on her hair "and you're going to tell me how to save Dean as well!"

"Go to hell!"

Suddenly Chris was thrown fifteen feet in the air before landing on the hard concrete ground. He landed on his arm and he bite back a cry as he felt the bone snap under his weight and the impact of the fall. 

"Ouch" the gypsy said, walking over to him with hips swaying from side to side. "Bet that hurt."

"Where's Jodi?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"She's alive," she laughed dryly "For now."

"Tell me where she is" Chris said as he slowly rose to his feet. 

"Or what?" she waved her hand and Chris was lifted from the ground and thrown into the brick wall "You'll stab me with a sliver stake, ha."

Chris shook his head to clear away the cobwebs but his head pounded and he felt his stomach churn. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath to try and calm his breathing. "Tell me where she is"

"Oh I might as well" she said smoothly "since you're not going to live to see past these walls" she crouched down beside Chris and placed her lips against is ear "She's in the old barn two miles out of town...but at five-thirty it's scheduled to be bulldozed." 

"Then I better hurry up" he raised the stake and it pierced through her chest with ease. He shoved her and she feel back and landed on her behind, she stared down at the open wound. Slowly she started to turn old and she cried out just before her body disintegrated. Chris slowly rose to his feet; he took in a deep breath then walked out of the alleyway. 

**XXXXXXXX**

Jodi had managed to free herself from the ropes and was now making her way down the old staircase. She had no idea where she was, but she knew that sitting around here wasn't going to do any good. She stepped onto the hay-covered ground and scanned the area, it was very old and most of the wood was rotten or gone. She heard a loud noise and headed to the open barn door, she stared out into an open field, the grass was dead and an old car sat a few feet away.

She crossed the threshold and stepped out into the warm afternoon sun. She seemed to be far away from town and she had no idea how she was going to get back or if she could get back in time. Chris and Sam were in danger and she had save them, she wouldn't lose them, she couldn't. With a deep breath she took off running. 

She reached the road a few minutes later and she nearly collapsed to the ground. It was hot as hell out here and it had been a fair distance from the barn to the road. "God damnit!" 

Suddenly a black car appeared in the distance and she recognized as the Chris's. She let out a sigh of happiness before giving into her tired body. The car pulled over and the engine shut off. The door opened and Chris stepped out, he was looking a little worse for wear and he was nursing his left arm. He collapsed down beside her and she smiled with tears in her eyes.

He placed his hand on her cheek then lent in and pressed a soft but passionate kiss to her lips. He pulled back and smiled brightly at her, and with that smile Jodi knew what she wanted. "Once we save Dean I'm coming with you" she smiled "No ifs or buts, I'm coming."

Chris smiled and laughed softly then checked her arm, which had stopped bleeding "Let's get back to town."

Jodi nodded then kissed him once more "I love you."

"I love you too."

**XXXXXXXX**

The bright light flooded the room and Dean groaned softly as he tried to escape from it. He heard someone talking but it wasn't clear, it all sounded so far away. Finally the voices became clear and he labelled them as Jodi and Sam and the third sounded a lot like Chris's, but Chris hadn't been with them had he? Wait where had Dean been? A pretty brunette flashed before his eyes and he remembered.

His eyes opened and he found Jodi and Sam smiling down at him, he allowed a smile to grace his face before ruining the moment "Can't a guy sleep in piece?"

Jodi rolled her eyes before embracing Dean in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're ok."

"Yeah me too" Dean slowly sat up "Did that bitch do this to me?"

"If you are referring the 'bitch' to the gypsy then yes" Jodi nodded her head.

"I hate freakin gypsies."

"Yeah back at ya" Chris spoke up.

Dean turned to look at him, taking note of the cast on his left arm and the band-aid on his forehead; he then looked to Jodi, who had a white cotton bandage on her arm. Finally he turned to Sam, who had four stitches on his forehead with a clear band-aid over them "Did World War 3 start or something?" Dean asked "Cause you guys look like crap."

Jodi rolled her eyes "Good to have you back Dean."

"And great to be back" he gave a cocky grin and the other three laughed.

Later

Dean sat himself down on the hard and lumpy motel bed and let out a long sigh. He had been discharged from the hospital after being examined to make sure he was ok, which he already knew he was. After Chris killed the gypsy he, Sam and Jodi had to figure out how to save Dean and it was simpler then they thought. They just had to remove the gypsy eye she put on Dean, which involved a hot poker, which they somehow managed to get into the hospital, then Dean was as good as new. He was amazed at how they always managed to run into some form of supernatural trouble, even when they're not looking for it. 

It's just always there.

The motel room door opened then closed signalling the entrance of the middle Winchester. She smiled at Dean then took a seat beside him; she looked up into his eyes then looked away. What she was about to do was hard for her but she knew she had to follow her heart. But before she could speak Dean piped in.

"So Chris is leaving soon" Dean mused "you gonna miss him?"

"No" she sighed, "I'm not."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm going with him," she said with a soft smile.

"Excuse me?" Dean seemed astonished.

"Dean I'm leaving with Chris."

"So you're abandoning us!" 

"No!" she spat "I'm not" she lowered her voice and forced another smile "I'm just following my heart."

Dean looked away, then rose to his feet and started to pace, "What about revenging mums death?"

"Dean, I think she would want us to be happy" Jodi said softly "I'm truly happy with Chris."

"So that's it?" Dean snapped "After everything we've been through you're choosing a guy over us?"

"I'm choosing my own life Dean" Jodi rose to her feet "I'm done with hunting, I want a home to come back to at the end of day." She walked to her bed and pulled her duffle over her should "I need to do this Dean and I'm sorry but I hope you understand" she headed to the door and it swung open and before she could cross the threshold Dean spoke.

"If you walk out that door, don't ever come back," Dean said firmly, no emotion to his voice or features.

"God you're just like Dad" Jodi walked out the door and disappeared from Dean's line of sight and life.

**TBC**

**Please review :D**


	12. Chapter 12 Death Takes a Winchester

**Chapter 12: Death Takes a Winchester**

_The wind whistled through the trees, the windows rattled and the branches scratched against the glass. The heavy rain crashed against the roof and echoed around the small room. The thunder shook the house, rattling the pictures and various objects. The floorboards creaked as Dean made his way through the living room. He was looking for something; he was always looking for something._

_But he never found it._

_It was not a 'it' though, it was her, Jodi, his little sister. He was always here, looking for her, in this place. He would search for her but he didn't find her or did he? He couldn't remember. He just wanted to see her again, to make sure she was ok and to say sorry. Sorry for everything. But he couldn't find her, he couldn't say sorry._

_As he walked deeper into the house, it started to disappear, leaving only the darkness. He couldn't see where he was going, couldn't see a thing and he couldn't see her. A chill ran up his spine, the squeak beneath his feet had stopped; leaving nothing but silence. The darkness stretched on, the feeling of helplessness took over, panic swelled up within and his breathing hitched._

_That's when he saw it._

_A silver pool of light._

_It was coming from above, shining down on a bright pool. It was in the distance, teasing him, offering him hope. He quickened his pace, running as fast as he could. The light came closer and closer. Finally he stopped before a silver beam of light, he looked down at the ground, a dark crimson liquid stained the floor. He remembered now._

_He had found her._

_She was right before him, lying in a pool if blood. The moonlight made her look like a ghost._

_His eyes followed the stain, then there she was. Lying lifeless on the ground, her eyes staring blankly ahead. He dropped to his knees, tears threatened to spill but he forced them back. He placed a hand to her forehead then slowly shut her eyes. Dean sobbed, the noise echoing around the room, taunting him. He always found her like this, cold, dead, alone._

_There was more though._

_He looked up from his sister's lifeless body and there was her murderer, draped in blood and weeping. The anger welled up in Dean, he wanted to kill the man before him but he couldn't, he couldn't move. He let tears fall, another sob echoed from his mouth._

_"You should have stopped her" the weeping man before Dean said "its your fault."_

_Dean looked up, eyes black with rage "I tried to stop her, you took her from me" he shouted, "This is your fault! You killed her, you killed her you bastard!"_

_"No you did" the figure looked up and Dean froze, he was staring at himself "you know you did."_

_"No, no, no, no" he sobbed "Chris took her from us, he killed her."_

_"You killed her" it hissed, "They're all dead because of you!"_

_"No!" he shouted, "Jodi's fine, Sammy's fine."_

_"They are not fine" it bellowed "Together they burn in hell."_

Dean sat up, his breaths coming in short pants; he could feel the thin layer of sweat covering his body. He turned his head sideways so he could see if Sam was still asleep, he was not. Dean's nightmares always woke him, but he knew better then to ask about them, for the last three months Dean had paid very little attention to Sam, all they had done was hunt.

Their last hunt had them both with wounds that needed stitches, not to mention the bruises and aching backs. But Dean didn't care anymore, his family had abandoned him. His Dad had died, Jodi had left to live with Chris and Sam, Sam had stayed but it was his fault Jodi was gone. Once he locked Sam completely out the nightmares started, Sam had tried to get Dean to talk to him but he refused, pushing Sam farther away.

Dean had nightmare after nightmare for two months straight. They were always the same, always the same house then the darkness, then Jodi's lifeless body. His own face staring down at him, and the blood on his hands. Dean shook the thought from his mind, Jodi was alive but she was not safe, she wasn't safe with Chris, she was only safe with Dean. He could look after her, keep her safe but Chris couldn't, he couldn't protect her like he could.

But she was still gone.

Even though she wasn't safe, she still left.

She was in danger without Dean to protect her.

But he couldn't bring her back; he couldn't make her come back. She had chosen her own life, leaving her family behind; forgetting about them. She had walked out the door and Dean told her to never come back and she wasn't coming back. It was just he and Sam, not that he paid attention to Sam anymore. He was just there; another being that would leave him.

Dean slowly sat up and stared out the window, the sun was peeking through the gap in the curtain, illuminating a small part of the room. Dean got out of bed and made his way to the window, he pulled open the curtains and the warm sun filled the room. He stared out at the parking lot; it was basically empty except for two other cars.

He turned back around; he looked at Sam, who was sitting up in bed. He looked like a lost child to Dean. He once would have cared if Sam looked hurt but now he didn't. It was Sam's fault Jodi was gone, she wouldn't have left if Sam hadn't pushed her, telling her it would be ok when she was gone. But nothing was ok.

"Find us a hunt," he said bitterly.

"Fine" was all Sam said then looked away, tears shining in his eyes.

Dean turned back to face the window, he placed his forehead against the cool glass. He shut his eyes and tried to imagine that everything was back to normal. He tried to think that she would walk through the front door and say she was home for good, but it never happened. Dean stayed staring out the window, sinking more into himself.

Sinking so deep that no one could reach him.

**XXXXXXXX**

Jodi sat on the front porch staring out at the bright sunny morning, a steaming cup of coffee in her hand. She smiled softly as Chris's lips brushed over her skin, sending chills up and down her spine. His lips whispered over her ear and along her jaw line and to her collarbone. His lips brushed over a faded scar, one from a hunt many years ago.

Life with Chris had been so perfect for Jodi. No hunting, no danger, just bliss. But of course she missed both Sam and Dean, she wished they would come and see her but Dean wouldn't. She knew that. After she left she stayed in contact with Sam, he was happy for her but he didn't seem happy himself and Jodi grew worried.

If leaving meant making Sam's life miserable then she didn't want this life, she couldn't let Sam suffer for her. She would return and make everything right; she would do that for Sam. With a deep sigh she ran her fingers through her freshly dyed hair. She had put dark chocolate brown streaks in her hair, feeling like her new life needed something else new and she had always wanted streaks in her hair.

"You ok babe?" Chris asked, his soft voice carrying her away from her thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine" she tried to give him a reassuring smile "just thinking."

"About what?"

"About Sammy" she sighed, "Dean's giving him a real rough time."

"Still?" Chris said surprised "why don't you ask Sam to come here for awhile?"

"He won't leave Dean."

"He might" Chris said, "you did."

"Yeah and that'd screwed everything up" she said bitterly then turned to face Chris, feeling the tension "I am happy here Chris but I miss my brothers and I hate knowing that Sam's suffering because of me."

"Jodi," Chris stroked the side of her face "Sam can take care of himself. If stayin with Dean gets to much then he will leave."

"But I don't want to be the reason my family breaks up" she confessed, "Sammy and Dean are so close, god, I remember when Sam first came back from the hospital as a new born. Dean told mum and dad that he would always protect him, protect me" she trailed off before finding her voice again "when mum died dad told Dean to watch out for us and especially Sammy and ever since then Dean has been so protective of us. If anything bad was too happen to us he couldn't survive it. He loves us so much but he can't let go, we're are all that's left."

"I know Jodi" Chris said softly "I know how it is to be surrounded by loss, I have lost love ones too, I lost my dad, I lost my sister, its just mum and I left."

Jodi placed her hands on each side of his cheeks "you got me too."

"I know" he leant forwards brushing his lips over hers. The sound of the phone ringing brought the kiss to an end, Jodi groaned then pulled away. She headed inside and picked up the phone "hello."

"Hey Jodi its Sam."

"Hey kiddo, how ya goin?"

"Look I don't have long, Dean and I have a hunt down near you guys so is it ok if I stop in and say hi."

"Of course Sammy!"

"Ok we'll be there in a few."

"Alright see ya" Jodi hung up the phone and rested her head on the wall, the coolness sending a chill down her spine. She felt Chris's hand on her shoulder, she slowly turned to face him, a half-hearted smile on her delicate face.

"Everything ok?"

"I'm fine," she said dubiously.

"Ok" Chris pressed a quick kiss to her lips "I gotta go to work. I'll see you tonight."

"Ok" she pressed her lips to his in a short sweet kiss "I love you."

"I love you too."

**XXXXXX**

The sound of Metallica burst loudly from the speaker of Dean's Chevy Impala. But for once Dean didn't tap his fingers against the steering wheel; he didn't sing along, he just stayed in the deafening silence. Sam rested his head against the window and let his eyes drift shut, he was excited about seeing Jodi but he was worried Dean would find out. But maybe he should tell Dean; maybe he'd want to see her? Say he was sorry and just accept the fact that she wanted her own life. He forgave me Sam thought he'll forgive her, won't he?

"Ok so what are we hunting again?"

Sam's head snapped up. "Some campers have gone missin around the north side of the forest."

"So you thinking Wendigo?"

"Yep" Sam said curtly.

"So you sure" he asked dryly "its not just a Bear?"

"James McNally claimed that he saw a 'monster' take a girl from by the stream" Sam replied, "he went to go help her but by the time he got to the bottom of the stream she was gone."

"Ok" Dean mulled over what Sam said "campers go missin, guy sees chick get taken by big scary monster, you sure its not a Bear? He could be bullshitting."

"I'm sure" Sam sighed.

"Ok so this should be simple," Dean said, "find the son-of-a-bitch and kill it."

Sam nodded again then the silence once again crept in. Sam returned to his thoughts while Dean drove. Sam closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the window. He cleared his thought and tried to fall asleep but he couldn't, the stress for his brother had stolen sleep from him for months. His brothers dreams had kept him awake as well, the nightmare that Dean had every night had made Dean more withdrawn. He hated having to wake up to his brother calling out Jodi and his name. He would wake up, covered in sweat and would look around the room with eyes full of fear.

But he wouldn't talk to Sam.

He never told Sam what he dreamt about. He just shut him out. The only time they talked was when they were discussing a hunt or fighting. They had thousands of fights since Jodi left. If she dies, it will be your fault the words Dean had screamed at Sam in a fit of rage had left him guilty and hurt. He had been abandoned by Dean, he could see hate in his eyes when he looked at him. Dean hated his own brother and Sam knew it. And it hurt. To know the one person Sam had always looked up to hated him. You never cared for this family, so just go, Dean had spoken those words before Sam had left for college. He then didn't see Dean or Jodi for another two years, he hadn't spoken to them or heard from them and he truly believed they didn't need him.

But when Dean and Jodi showed up, bearing the news of their father's disappearance he had left to help. They wanted his help and those words Dean had spoken vanished, they had been a family again. It had been destroyed so quickly though. He was stuck with a brother who hated him but if this meant Jodi could have happiness and a normal life then he would bare with it. She deserved it, she deserved it so much and he felt pride in giving it to her. But it didn't help him heal the hole, the one Dean had made, had made and not cared that he had. The anger and hate in his brothers eyes had torn Sam apart, he felt himself break the second Dean had turned on him, making sure he knew how useless he really was.

"OK, so tomorrow we head out" Dean said, once again lifting the silence "we get a good nights sleep and be sharp for tomorrow."

"Sounds good" Sam murmured.

"So where are we stayin?"

"Motel 98" he shrugged, he kept his eyes glued to the window. It hurt too much to see the hatred in Dean's eyes.

"OK."

"Dean" Sam choked out.

"Yeah?"

Sam took a deep breath but it seemed to have gotten caught in his throat, he felt like he was choking. But he had to tell him; he couldn't just disappear and expect Dean to be ok with it. He may have hated him right now but he wouldn't like for Sam to leave without telling him. "I'mgoingtoseeJodi" the words fumbled from his mouth in a jumble of letters.

"What was that?" he asked while staring at him, anger flickered in his eyes.

"I'm going to see Jodi," he said, this time slower.

"When?" Dean's jaw tightened but he didn't yell, that was a good sign.

"Tomorrow."

"We're on a hunt Sam!"

"She lives nearby," Sam confessed.

"How do you know?" Dean demanded.

"I've been stayin in contact with her" he said nervously "I talk to her… a lot."

"And you never told me!?"

"I honestly didn't think you'd care."

The car screeched to a sudden stop, Dean turned to face Sam, his eyes fierce "You didn't think I'd care" he shouted, "why the hell would I not care?"

Sam withdrew, he knew he must look like a small child cowering, but Dean was making him feel like he was five and getting in trouble for breaking something "I'm sorry" was all he could manage to say.

"You're sorry" Dean hissed, "You should be! How could you think I don't care?"

"You told her to never come back" Sam wanted to disappear into the seat, anything to get him out from under his brothers heated gaze "I just thought that you'd rather not know."

"Cause you didn't think I cared?"

Sam swallowed hard and nodded, he couldn't seem to find words.

"Get out!"

"What?"

"You heard me" Dean bellowed, "Get out!"

"Dean…" Sam whimpered sounding just like he did at five.

Dean killed the engine then got out of the car and stormed to the trunk and unlocked it. He pulled out Sam's duffle and walked to Sam's door, he pulled it open and tossed the bag at him "Get out."

Sam obeyed and got out; he turned to look at Dean who was staring at him with so much anger "You can't just leave me here."

"Watch me" Dean slammed Sam's door shut then walked over to the driver's side, he got in and the engine roared to life. The tyres screeched and he took off, leaving Sam in a cloud of dust.

Sam felt tears well up in his eyes, his heart shattered as he watched his brother disappear into the setting sun. "I'm sorry."

**XXXXXX**

Jodi flopped down onto the couch; she picked up her book, which was lying on the coffee table. She flipped it open and started to read, glad to be able to read something that didn't involve a hunt. She had made it to the third page when the doorbell rang. She put it down then made her way to the front door. She turned on the porch light then swung open the door. She nearly screamed in delight when she saw her younger brother at the door. She pulled him in for a hug then stepped back to take a good look at him.

He had deep purple marks under his eyes from lack of sleep. His usual bright hazel eyes seemed dull and lifeless and glistened with unshed tears. She took his hand and led him inside without a word. She sat him down on the couch and turned to face him, offering him a half-hearted smile. She sat down next to him and that's when she noticed his duffle.

"Sammy" her voice cracked slightly "what's going on?"

Sam looked away from Jodi, his eyes wandering around the lounge room. The couch was facing a plasma TV that stood on a polished wooden shelf, next to the TV was a white lamp with a silver base. On the other side of the TV was a picture of Jodi and Chris, they were at the beach and the sun was setting behind them. They looked so happy.

"Sammy?"

He looked back to his sister; creases of concern spread across her face "Dean… Dean left me on the side of the road and I had no where else to go?"

"He what?"

"We got into a fight and he told me to get out of the car" Sam choked out "he just left me on the side of the road so I walked here."

"Kiddo you should have rung me" Jodi said softly.

"Its fine really."

Jodi's eyes narrowed "No it's not fine" she said harshly "how could Dean do to this to you? I'm going to see him."

"Jodi, no."

"No, Sam" she said firmly "I'm going to see him, where is he staying?"

"Motel 98."

"What room?"

"Room 14" Sam sighed, "we booked last night. You said a lot of the motels were booked out because it was hunting season."

"To bad, bears aren't the only things in those woods," she muttered just loud enough for Sam to hear.

"You know about th-"

"-No subject changes!"

"Jodi please" Sam pleaded.

"Sorry Sammy" Jodi stood and walked to the door, she picked up her jacket and keys "Chris is upstairs, make yourself at home" she swung open the door and stormed out. Her blood was boiling and she was ready to give Dean a piece of her mind. How could he just leave Sam on the side of the road like that? He was meant to look after this family, and yet he abandoned it or maybe it was Sam and Jodi who had abandoned it. They had both left. They were seeking normality, was that wrong? Was it wrong to leave all they knew just for them?

Seeing the bright sign to Motel 98 brought Jodi back to the present. The anger once again washed over her, her eyes narrowed into slits. She parked her car next to Dean's Impala. She jumped out and had to resist the urge to scratch the shiny paint with her key. She looked up at room 14 then stormed to it, banging hard on the door.

It swung open. Then slammed shut just as quickly as it opened. Jodi jumped in surprise, she hadn't expected that. Her brow furrowed and she once again knocked on the door but this time no one answered. She gritted her teeth and knocked harder but there was still no response. She thought about kicking the door down but that would make to much noise. She sighed softly then spoke in a serene tone "Dean open this door, please Dean." but still there was no answer.

"Damn it Dean open the door" she said louder, slowly losing her calm "Dean!" the door stayed shut "Open the door you asshole or I'm gonna kick it down then kick your selfish ass!"

The door swung open and Dean appeared behind it, a dark look on his face "How dare you!" he hissed through a clenched jaw "after what you did?"

"After what I did?" she asked, folding her arms, frowning and throwing a provocative hip in his direction "what is that meant to mean?"

"You know damn well what it means!" his eyes were fierce.

"Oh you mean I left" she said sarcastically "well I'm sorry I fell in love and wanted to be normal but what I did is nothing compared to what you did!"

"What did I do?"

"Left our baby brother on the side of the road!"

Dean stepped back, a look of guilt flickered in his eyes.

"Yeah" Jodi pushed past Dean and entered the room. She took a quick look around. It was a basic motel room. Two double beds that had deep blue covers that matched the walls. The light grey carpet was stained with wine and god knows what else. Two white lamps that stood on each beside table were providing the only light. Dean's duffle was on the second bed, his clothes scattered over the cover. "Why'd you do it?" she kept a straight face but her tone was harsh.

"I don't know!" he snapped.

"Bull shit" she shouted "You left Sam so you better have a reason."

"I just got really mad and I kicked him out of the car, I'm sorry!"

"No you're not" Jodi's eyes narrowed "Why were you mad?"

"What?"

"Why were you mad?" she emphasised.

"He… he said I didn't care" Dean's eyes softened, a solemn look crossed his face.

"Care about what?"

"You" he confessed.

Jodi's expression relaxed. "Dean I know you care about me and I know you care about Sam" she paused "you care too much for him to just leave him, so tell me what's going on?"

"You wanna know what's goin on" Dean demanded, locking eyes with her

"Yes" she said smoothly.

"You left, Jodi! You abandoned this family."

"So why are you mad at Sam?"

"Because he convinced you to leave," he said bitterly "if it wasn't for Sam you never would have gone!"

"Is that what you think?" she asked, "Is that why you are so mad at Sam? Because he told me to follow my heart and leave!"

Dean looked away not wanting to see Jodi's hurt expression. "Yes."

"Damn it Dean" she shouted "if you have a problem take it out on me not Sammy. I left. Sam did nothing wrong. You're pissed because you can't get what you want and yes two members in this family seek normality and you can't handle it! But you're going to have to deal with it Dean! Because I have left and soon so will Sam!"

"ENOUGH!" Dean bellowed, "I get it! I do. You and Sam want to live a normal life, have friends, and have a home. I want it to Jodi" all anger died away, the tension in the room vanished "but I can't, we can't. Normal just doesn't work for us."

"Why Dean?"

"Because we are marked Jodi" Dean said firmly "demons want us dead! The Yellow-Eyed son of a bitch wants Sammy and no matter what we do, where we live, or what we live in, its not gonna change that. They will always find us. We can't stop until the Yellow-Eyed Demon is dead and even after that there is a chance that they'll still be after us."

"I'm not going to put my life on hold for Demons, Dean" she headed for the door walking past him. She stopped and slowly turned around "I'm going home Dean and when you are ready, please visit me" she looked down then back up "Can Sam come back?"

"If he wants" Dean said shortly.

"Goodnight Dean" Jodi turned and vanished into the night shutting the door softly behind her.

"Goodnight sis" Dean said to the empty room.

**XXXXXX**

The roar of the Impala disturbed the freshness of the morning with the sun reflecting off the shiny black paint, making it glisten. The busy rustle of the engine came to a stop and Dean stepped out. As he got out he took a long look at his surroundings, he was facing the woods. The large trees towered over him casting shadows on the land below. He headed to the trunk and took out a flare gun and extra cartridges.

He then shut the trunk and headed off into the woods.

An hour later found Dean walking by a stream, the cool breeze danced over his skin. He had found tracks that belonged to the Wendigo and they led towards the river. As Dean neared the water they began to vanish, soon disappearing all together. "Damn it" he muttered under his breath. He sighed then turned around and headed back towards the woods.

He was half way there when he heard a low growl come from behind him. He spun around but found nothing, just the crystal blue water. He sighed deeply then went to turn back around when he came face to face with the Wendigo. Its huge hand pushed him back, sending him down the hill. He came to a stop in the mud.

He sat up, cursing. He slowly rose back to his feet, wincing slightly. He took in a deep breath and turned around, surveying his surroundings. He saw a flash run past him a few feet away. He pulled out his gun and aimed but it was no use, the Wendigo was way to fast. He raced up the hill and into the woods, gun clenched tightly in his hand.

He could hear the snarling noises all around him; they were coming from every direction. "Come on you son-of-a-bitch!" he roared, "show yourself."

Without warning Dean was thrown forwards landing on the ground. The Wendigo hovered over him, pinning him to the to earth below. Dean tried to get free but it was no use. He heard the hiss of the Wendigo then he felt white-hot pain sear across his back. The Wendigo struck at his back repeatedly. Finally it got off him and Dean crawled away. He rolled onto his back, hissing in pain. He raised the gun ready to fire but the beast was no longer there.

"Shit" Dean staggered to his feet, body swaying side to side. He could see the world around him spinning; black dots joined the mass of colours. He took a step forward, then another. His vision cleared slightly but with a great force he was knocked back to the ground. This time he landed on his back, creating a whole new world of pain. He cried out as the beast once again towered over him. He felt its claws slice through his chest with ease, blood spilt out onto the forest floor. Finally the weight lifted and he no longer felt the claws rip his skin, just the sting of the ones already there.

He once again went to sit up, this time it was more difficult but he forced himself into a sitting position. The trees before him mangled together with the sky and the ground creating a colourful blur. Suddenly, a hairy hand was placed over his mouth. His eyes widened in shock, he tried to pull free but the grip was too strong. The beast hissed in his ear then in one swift move it twisted its hands and snapped Dean's neck.

Sam's eyes shot open.

He sat up gasping for air, sweat glistening on his skin. He stared out the window to see that the sun was just rising into the sky. He jumped out of bed and raced downstairs with one thought on his mind: _Save Dean._


	13. Chapter 13 Goodbye To You

**Chapter 13: Goodbye To You**

_Sam's eyes shot open._

_He sat up gasping for air, sweat glistening on his skin. He stared out the window to see that the sun was just rising into the sky. He jumped out of bed and raced downstairs with one thought on his mind: Save Dean._

--

Sam raced down the hall, coming to a stop in front of Jodi's bedroom door. He pounded on the smooth wood surface while trying to calm his breathing; the vision of Dean's death had left him shaken. He waited for Jodi to open it; he grew more anxious as the seconds ticked by. Finally the door opened and Jodi stood there, still half asleep.

"What's wrong Sammy?" Jodi asked with a yawn.

"I had a vision," Sam panted "Of Dean being killed."

The tired look on Jodi's face vanished at Sam's words "When?"

"Just before" he said, worry lacing his voice "He went into the woods and the Wendigo killed him" tears started to glisten in Sam's eyes.

"Ok, just breathe" she said softly "We'll stop him" she ran her fingers through her hair "Go ring his phone."

"Right" Sam dashed off still in a fit of panic. He grabbed his cell and punched in Dean's number. He waited anxiously but there was no answer. He shut his phone and raced back to Jodi's room. She emerged dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt, Chris behind her "No answer!"

"Ok" Jodi took a deep breath trying to calm herself and her brother down "lets go!"

They soon found themselves at the edge of the forest; the trees stood tall blocking out the sun. The car came to a stop and they all jumped out, Jodi and Chris went around to the trunk and pulled out three flare guns. She tossed one to Sam who managed to catch it in his shaky fingers. Jodi looked into the woods, hoping to see Dean, but he was not there. Perhaps he wasn't here yet, but that quickly vanished when she saw the shiny black Impala.

Jodi turned to face Sam, his eyes searching the forest, looking for any sign of Dean. She saw the frustration and the fear in his eyes. With one swift move Sam ran into the woods before Jodi could protest. She quickly followed, disappearing into the dense woods. She could see Sam up ahead and she quickened her pace so she could match his.

She reached his side and pulled him to a stop, he stared at her with teary eyes "We'll find him Kiddo" she assured "but we can't afford to be looking for you too."

Sam sighed, he hated how they put his life ahead of their own, no matter what the situation. He scanned Jodi's eyes; he could see she had no doubt that they would save Dean. "We can't lose him Jodi."

"We won't" She said accompanied by a half-hearted smile.

"Guys come on," Chris said walking to their sides "We have a lot of ground to cover."

"Wait" Sam exclaimed, "the attacks are on the north side of the forest, most take place around the stream."

"Ok" Jodi turned to Chris "how far?"

"Not to far" he said "C'mon!"

Sam gave his sister one last glance then took off, he wouldn't, _couldn't_ lose Dean. He ran through the woods. The forest seemed to become a blur as he ran, the outside world didn't matter to him right now, all that mattered was that he saved Dean. He could feel his heart racing, sounding like drums in his ears. He jumped over some roots and landed in the mud but he kept running, to afraid to stop.

He felt his lungs burn and breathing became harder. He could hear the sound of the stream in the distance or maybe it was just the ringing in his ears. Everything around him seemed to disappear; the only thing visible was the fear that was slowly consuming him. His legs already ached from the stress he put on them, his lungs felt like they were on fire.

The horrible images of his brother's death flashed before his eyes. The sound of his cries echoed in Sam's mind, the snarls from the beast taunted him, forcing him to push on. He felt like he had been running for hours but it must have only been a few minutes. The ground was uneven making it hard to keep his balance, he had to keep jumping over roots and ducking under branches.

Finally the trees vanished and in their place was a flowing stream. The sun reflected on the water casting diamond shaped lights onto the ground that surrounded it. Sam raced down the embankment, sliding most of the way. He reached the bottom; he scanned the ground and saw Dean's shoe prints in the mud. He was back in the woods. Where his final moments would be.

"We don't have much time" Sam shouted then raced into the woods. His heart hammering away, he could almost feel his throat closing up. _No we're gonna make it_ he assured himself _we're nearly there_. He felt confidence build up but it was all ripped away when he heard Dean cry out. The sound made him trip and fall. When his vision cleared he could see Dean lying face down with the Wendigo clawing away at his back.

Sam jumped back to his feet so fast that the world spun "Hey!" Sam pulled out his flare gun and fired at the beast but it disappeared before he got a chance. Sam ran to Dean, dropping to his knees beside him, he placed his hand on Dean's shoulder and sighed with relief "Dean, thank god" Sam sobbed "I thought we were gonna lose you."

Dean slowly rolled over, with Sam's help "How'd-?"

"-Had a vision" he said with a soft smile "come on let's get you outta here."

"DEAN!" Jodi appeared beside Sam, collapsing beside him "Oh thank god!"

"Argh" Dean groaned "Where's that son-of-a-bitch?"

Jodi looked around to see Chris come through the bushes but the Wendigo was nowhere to be seen. She quickly jumped to her feet; she surveyed the area feeling like she was being watched. "Back on your feet Dean" she said taking her gun out "it's watching us."

Sam helped Dean to stand, he swayed slightly so Sam tightened his grip "You ok?"

"I just had my back ripped open, so do you think I'm ok?" he winced, anger leaking into his voice.

"Dean!" Jodi hissed.

Dean bit his tongue and turned to look at Sam, he could see the worry in his baby brothers eyes "I'm sorry" he sighed "And I'm ok, just hurts like a bitch."

"You need to get him out of here" Chris said walking over to them "I'll finish off the Wendigo."

"No way!" Dean hissed, "I'm fine, ok."

"Dean you're not fine" Jodi said firmly, her eyes scanning the forest "But it's to dangerous for you Chris" she turned to face him "Sam can take Dean back and I'll stay."

"No!" Dean protested.

"Dean I can take care of myself."

"Its to dangerous" he said bitterly.

"It wasn't for you," she said glaring at him "Now go, Chris and I can handle this."

Sam nodded then tried to lead Dean away but he wasn't having any of that "I stay or we all go" he said stepping away from Sam.

Jodi heaved a sigh "Look Dean I get it, you're worried but I can handle myself, so please go, you need to get to a hospital."

"No" he seemed to be straining now, the words were harder to say, and he was losing blood, fast.

Jodi went to protest but before she could speak Dean was hurled to the ground, the Wendigo hovering over him. Jodi pulled out her flare gun the Wendigo stood up, snarling at her "Say goodbye bitch" she pulled the trigger and the bullet hit the Wendigo right between the eyes. It staggered backwards then burst into flames before turning to ash. Jodi lowered the gun and turned to look at Dean, he lay sideways on the ground, his head laying on a rock.

Jodi's stomach churned and her heart turned to ice. Crimson liquid pooled around Dean's head, where he had made vicious contact with the earth. Jodi's knees buckled and she fell to the ground, sobs wracking her body. "Oh god!" she placed her hand on his neck, feeling for a pulse.

"Dean" Sam's broken voice came from behind Jodi, followed by a thud. "No."

"He has a pulse," she said looking up "we have to get him to a hospital, now!"

XXXXXXXX

Jodi stared blankly at the white walls that made up the hospital. She could vaguely hear Chris talking to her, telling her it would be ok that Dean would be fine. But she didn't hear them; all she heard was her heart pounding away. She shut her eyes, trying to block out the world around her; she wanted to just fade away. To go to a place where everything was fine. She wanted to go to a place where Dean wasn't hurt, where they were all happy and there were no demons. But that world would never exist; no matter how hard she tried to find it.

She felt tears threaten to fall but she forced them back, she had to stay strong for Sam. He was blaming himself for this, but it was not his fault. _Its mine _she thought bitterly to herself _if I just stayed this would have never happened. It's my fault. _The guilt built up in Jodi, she felt her heart ache. It felt like someone was trying to rip it from her chest.

The image of Dean lying on the ground flashed before her eyes. She snapped them open, she could see Chris staring at her with concern. "Where's Sammy?" she asked, her voice hoarse.

"Went for a walk" he replied stroking her cheek.

"I'd better find him" she jumped to her feet and walked down the corridor. She felt trapped by the small space; she wanted to run, to go somewhere where this nightmare was not real. She found Sam staring out at the bright sunny day, tears cascading down his cheeks. She walked up to him and embraced him in a hug, whispering words of comfort in his ear. "Everything's gonna be ok kiddo."

Sam only sobbed louder and Jodi felt her heart break farther. She pulled him closer to her, running her fingers through his messy brown hair. Jodi let her tears fall, soaking Sam's shirt. She pulled back and stared at him through teary eyes "Don't worry, he'll be fine."

"I hope so" he choked out "he can't die Jodi, _he can't._"

"He won't" she tried to assure him but the words came out in a sob. Would Dean not be ok? Would he not make it through this? No he would. How could something like this take Dean's life? This wasn't the end, _it couldn't be_.

"Jodi."

Jodi turned to see Chris, a halfhearted smile on his face. "This is Doctor O'Neil" he gestured to a short man with dark brown hair that was receding; his bright blue eyes were hidden behind glasses. His thin lips were set in a thin smile, it didn't quiet reach his eyes. For some reason the look on his face gave Jodi the feeling that he was the bearer of bad news.

"Is Dean ok?" she asked walking briskly to him.

The Doctors shoulders seemed to drop, his lips curved into a thin line "Your brother suffered severe head trauma" he paused to let Jodi and Sam mull it over "He has suffered a severe aneurism to his left temporal region causing acute swelling and loss of cognitive capabilities, in layman's terms-"

"-He's not gonna make it is he?" Jodi interrupted.

The Doctor sighed, "I'm sorry."

Jodi closed her eyes then spun around to hide her face in Sam's chest. Sam wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair, he felt tears sting his eyes "Is there nothing you can do?" his voice cracked as he spoke.

"No, I'm sorry" the Dr replied, "I wish there-" a low beeping noise cut him off; he excused himself and pulled out his pager. He read the message then looked up at Sam and Jodi.

"What?" Sam croaked.

"It's your brother" he said slowly "he just passed away, I'm so sorry."

"No" Sam sobbed "He can't… he can't…" Sam stepped back and Jodi watched him with heartfelt eyes. She reached out for him but he pulled away. He took another two steps back then collapsed to the floor. He pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. He lowered his head, letting it rest on his knees. His shoulders shook with each sob. Sam felt his heart turn to ice, his throat closed up and breathing became difficult. He felt Jodi's hands run over his arms and hair; he could hear her talking but the words made no sense. Her voice was drowned out by a ringing in his ears, his breathing hitched and he sobbed harder. He felt like he was trapped in a nightmare. How could this be real? How could Dean be gone?

He couldn't breathe.

There was no air.

**XXXXXXXX**

Jodi stared up at the darkening sky, the pink, purple, orange and blue all blurred together. She blinked away the tears and the sky became clear. She looked back down, staring at her hands. She held Dean's amulet in her open palm. She closed her hand around the necklace and pulled it to her chest, tears once again flowed down her cheeks. A muffled sob echoed from her mouth, she tried to stop the tears but they kept coming. She held the amulet closer to her chest, hoping that somehow she would wake up from this nightmare.

But every time she opened her eyes she found herself clutching the amulet and sobbing, this was not a dream. She couldn't wake up. This was a nightmare that she couldn't wake up from. Dean was gone. Herself and Sam were the only Winchester's left. They had lost their Mum their Dad and now Dean how could it be? It just wasn't fair.

She felt her heart ache; it felt like she had a gaping hole. Like someone had ripped a hole in her and it was bleeding but she wasn't dying. She was alive and she suffering. She was suffering the worst kind of pain. The pain of loss. Knowing she would never see Dean again was destroying her, taking her bit-by-bit. She hugged herself tightly, afraid to let go, afraid that if she did she would fall apart.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Chris, his angelic face was etched with concern. He sat down beside her and pulled her onto his lap. She snuggled into his chest, seeking the warmth and comfort. He stroked her hair and whispered soft words and for a split second she forgot all her grief but it didn't stay away long. Her brother lying motionless on the ground, with blood pooling around his head flashed before her eyes. She snapped them open, to afraid to close them.

A loud sob escaped her mouth and she cried louder, her whole body was shaking. Chris wrapped his arms tighter around her, planting several kisses onto her hair. She held her hand close to her chest, right over her heart. She made a fist with her other hand, as the anger took over. The sobs of sorrow turned into sobs of rage. She pulled back so she could look at Chris, his green eyes locked with hers and she calmed down. But the anger was still there; the burning questions were building up.

"Why did this have to happen?" she asked, her voice hoarse "haven't _we _suffered enough? Is there someone up there" she gestured at the sky "who thinks its funny to watch us lose the people we love? Why did this have to happen? Its not fair" she broke off into sobs, more tears flowing down her cheeks, making her eyes go redder.

"I don't know love," he said softly, caressing her cheek "And I'm sorry it has but its not the end Jodi" he cupped her chin in the crock of his fingers "You have Sam, you have me."

Jodi pulled her face free and shook her head "Chris I can't live without Dean" she wailed "He has always been there for me, he is my big brother, he was always there, always. Not just for me but for Sammy too, we _can't _live without him. I can't" her voice cracked "How am I meant to make it right? How can I protect Sam? We need him… we need him more then anything in this world."

Chris swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat "You'll find a way."

"I don't want to find a way!" she shouted, "I don't want to find a way to live without my brother? I just want him back" she once again broke off into tears, she buried her head in Chris's chest once more "I just want him back Chris."

"I know, I know."

**XXXXXXXX**

Sam lay on the bed staring at the ceiling, tracing each crack in the paint. He tried to focus on the paint, tried not to let his mind wander. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to close his eyes and see Dean's lifeless body. He rolled onto his side and pulled his legs up to his chest, he wrapped his arms around them and started to sob. He'd tried not to think about Dean's sudden death but it all came creeping back.

He sobbed louder, his heart breaking.

Tears streamed down Sam's cheeks. His body shook with repressed sobs, he recoiled into himself, trying to fade away. He didn't want to feel any of these emotions. He didn't want this to be true. It wasn't fair. Why did this have to happen? Why, why, why, why? It just wasn't fair. But was anything fair? After all they had done, after all the people they saved, is this how they are rewarded. How could they go through so much for it to end like this? Was this someone's sick twisted joke? Did someone enjoy tearing this family apart?

How could it be?

Dean did nothing wrong. He spent his life being the perfect son, the perfect brother, the perfect hunter and it ended like this. How could it happen like this? In one second everything was ruined, their life torn apart. Sam only hoped that Dean went to a better place, a safer place. Where there was no pain and no loss. But how could there be such a place? If in this world there was such misery, surely if there were, this world would not be so bad. Was there no higher power that watched over them, was Dean right? Were Angels and God just a lie? A myth?

If there were such things how could they let this happen? How could they take Dean from them? Leave them to defend for themselves and leave them in agony. Sam felt anger well up within him; he balled his hands into fists. He wanted to scream, he wanted to throw punches; he wanted Dean back. He wanted this to be a nightmare, a vision, something he could change. He wanted to fix it. Make everything ok, but he couldn't. He couldn't fix this. _No one could. _

"Sammy?" Jodi appeared in the doorway, her eyes red from tears "You ok kiddo?"

Sam sat up and looked at Jodi through bloodshot eyes "Dean is dead Jodi!" his anger was coming out but on the wrong person "How am I supposed to be ok with that?"

Jodi seemed taken aback but only for a second, she knew where Sam's anger was coming from "I'm sorry Kiddo" she said walking into the room "I wish we could change this but there is no way."

"What about a Crossroad Demon?"

Jodi froze, her own anger built up within her "No one is selling their soul" she hissed "It tore Dean apart to know that Dad did it so we are not going to, besides what Demon is going to give us the deal?"

Sam looked down, what Demon would do that? They'd rather throw a party and celebrate Dean's death rather then bring him back. "I'm sorry." He said just above a whisper, tears streamed down his face "This is my fault."

Jodi crossed the short distance and sat down next to Sam. She pulled him into her arms and caressed his hair "Its not your fault." she planted a soft kiss to his hair "Don't blame yourself Sammy, please don't. Its not your fault." Her voice cracked as she spoke, her own tears falling.

"Why Jodi?"

"I don't know" she whispered, "I just don't know."

**XXXXXXXX**

Chris stirred the soup that was boiling a way on the stove. He exhaled deeply. He walked towards the cupboard and pulled out three bowls and placed them on the table. When he turned back around he saw Jodi in the doorway, her long hair was strewn over her shoulders and her eyes red from crying. Chris embraced her in a tight hug, he pressed a kiss to her forehead then held her at arms length. "Everything is going to be ok" he went to pull her towards him but she stepped back.

"How will _everything _be ok Chris?" she demanded, her eyes fierce.

"It will be" he tried to assure but she pulled back again.

"No Chris it won't be" she shouted, "Dean is dead! My big brother, the one person who could make everything ok! He is gone! How is it ever going to be ok? I… we need him" she shrilled, rage washing over her. "We've lost too much already, Sammy and I can't make it with out him." Tears formed in her eyes once more, her chest rose and fell with each heavy breath she took "How could they, or whoever is up there take him from us! How are we supposed to go on? How are we meant to keep saving people, hunting things, with out Dean" she wracked her fingers through her hair, tears streaming down her face "Dean is dead… and everything's gone to hell!" she shouted the last part, her anger taking over her. She stormed out of the room.

Chris watched Jodi leave, his heart breaking. She and Sam were lost without Dean, they had already lost too much, as Jodi pointed out, and Chris was going to fix it. He went to exit the room when Jodi walked back; she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Its ok" he whispered "I'm gonna make everything ok" he held Jodi at arms length, locking his eyes with hers "You are my love and my world but I know what you need more."

She smiled half-heartedly "Chris I…"

"Shhh" Chris silenced her by placing his fingers over lips "I'm doing this for you and Sam" he pressed his lips to hers in a firm but passionate kiss. "You need some sleep" he scooped her up into his arms and she snuggled into his warmth "Is Sam asleep?"

"Yeah" she murmured.

"Ok" Chris walked up the stairs and into their room. He laid her down on the bed and covered her with the thin blanket; she'd already fallen asleep. He sat down beside her and stroked her cheeks while smiling down at her. "I love you" he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead then rose to his feet.

He departed the room and made his way downstairs, he walked into the study and pulled up a chair. He opened a box that was filled with old books, drawings of supernatural beings and loose pieces of paper. He searched through it until he found what he was looking for. He shut the box and put it away. He made his way into the dinning room and grabbed a few candles then headed outside.

In no time he had drawn a circle, which represented life. There were four candles in the centre that were resting on gold holders. He knelt down in front of the candles and started to chant in a low voice. The wind picked up speed, roaring through the trees. Suddenly it all died down and a chill swept through the air. He lifted his head to see a dark cloaked figure. He jumped to his feet quickly "Who are you?"

"_I am Death,"_ he said pulling down his hood to reveal a man with pale skin that was marred with scars. His thin lips sat in a grim line, his grey eyebrows knitted together in a frown_ "And I can't allow you to do that."_

"Why?" he demanded.

"_You are trying to go back in time to save a life and I can not let that happen"_ he said firmly, _"Dean Winchester was meant to die today and you can not change it. It will upset the balance."_

Chris looked away "What if I offer my own life for his, then can I go back and fix this whole mess?"

Death locked his ice blue eyes with Chris's warm green ones _"Its not your time."_

"Then make it my time," he shouted "please."

Death mulled over what he said _"Very well"_ he pulled his hood back up _"But beware"_ he said ominously _"this could change everything" _he then waved his wrist and Chris slumped down onto the ground and darkness enveloped him.

**XXXXXXXX**

Chris's eyes snapped open, he heard a loud bang on the door and he saw Jodi go to answer it. She pulled it open and started to talk to Sam about something. Chris shook his head to clear it and it all came back, Dean had died and Chris had gone back to save him. He heard Jodi say something to him then she started to get changed. Chris jumped out of bed and quickly threw on a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. He watched Jodi race back to the door then she said 'ok' and 'lets go'.

In no time they were once again running through the forest in search of Dean, only this time Chris new where he was. Sam in the lead with Jodi behind him. Chris picked up speed and raced past them both, he new where Dean would be. He took a short cut and he spotted Dean, standing in the clearing waiting for the Wendigo to attack.

Chris rushed out into the clearing but he was just a split second to late, the Wendigo was clawing away at his back. He shouted out and the beast looked up at him then disappeared into the woods. He sighed then walked over to Dean but somehow Sam beat him.

"Dean, thank god" Sam sobbed "I thought we were gonna lose you."

Dean slowly rolled over, with Sam's help "How'd-?"

"-Had a vision" he said with a soft smile "come on let's get you outta here."

"DEAN!" Jodi appeared beside Sam, collapsing beside him "Oh thank god!"

"Argh" Dean groaned "Where's that son-of-a-bitch?"

Jodi looked around for the Wendigo but the Wendigo was nowhere to be seen. She quickly jumped to her feet; she surveyed the area feeling like she was being watched. "Back on your feet Dean" she said taking her gun out "it's watching us."

Sam helped Dean to stand, he swayed slightly so Sam tightened his grip "You ok?"

"I just had my back ripped open, so do you think I'm ok?" he winced, anger leaking into his voice.

"Dean!" Jodi hissed.

Dean bit his tongue and turned to look at Sam, he could see the worry in his baby brothers eyes "I'm sorry" he sighed "And I'm ok, just hurts like a bitch."

"You need to get him out of here" Chris said walking over to them "I'll finish off the Wendigo."

"No way!" Dean hissed, "I'm fine, ok."

"Dean you're not fine" Jodi said firmly, her eyes scanning the forest "But it's to dangerous for you Chris" she turned to face him "Sam can take Dean back and I'll stay."

"No!" Dean protested.

"Dean I can take care of myself."

"Its to dangerous" he said bitterly.

"It wasn't for you," she said glaring at him "Now go, Chris and I can handle this."

Sam nodded then tried to lead Dean away but he wasn't having any of that "I stay or we all go" he said stepping away from Sam.

Chris remembered that was what happened before Dean was killed, he rushed to Dean and pushed him backwards "Get yourself to a damn hospital!" he spat "I will take care of this."

"Fine" Dean spat.

"Chris you can't-"

"-I'll be fine Jodi" he walked over to her and cupped her face in his hands "I love you" he pressed a soft but firm kiss to her lips "Now go, hurry."

Jodi nodded and Sam lead Dean away, she smiled up at Chris "I love you too" she then followed her brothers out of the woods.

Chris let a single tear run down his cheek as he watched Jodi disappear into the woods. He knew he would never see her again but she would be happy, she would have her brothers and he would always be with her in spirit.

**XXXXXXXX**

Jodi walked down the corridor of the hospital, two steaming coffees in hand. She and Sam had been waiting around for Dean for four hours and to make things worse Chris wasn't back yet. She hoped he was ok, horrible images of his lifeless body kept going through her mind. But he would be fine, she assured herself and so would Dean. The last time she saw Dean was before his Doctor took him away then he came back and told her that he needed a few stitches and at least four days in hospital. Some of the cuts were deep and needed to be stitched and cleand out and Dean was not yet back from surgery.

She rounded a corner and found Sam sitting down on the hard plastic chair looking up at Chris. Jodi sighed with relief and rushed to him, embracing him in a hug. She handed Sam the coffee then smiled up at Chris, he looked tired but otherwise he was fine. "Did you get it?"

"Yeah" he replied, "went out screaming" he gave her a cocky grin "Hows Dean?"

"He just got out of surgery," Sam said "The Doc said we could see him."

"Ok" Jodi handed Chris her coffee "You need this more then I do" she pressed a soft kiss to his lips "Sammy and I will be just down the hall."

Chris nodded his head.

Jodi offered him one last smile then she and Sam headed to Dean's room. They entered the small white room and found Dean lying half asleep in bed. The room was dimly light, the curtains only half open. Dean was hooked up to a drip; a heart monitor and an oxygen mask covered his nose. Jodi sat down next to him and took his hand into hers.

"Hey" he said groggily also pulling the mask up.

"Hey you" she said with a smile "You doin ok?"

"I'll be fine until the meds wear off" he quipped.

Jodi chuckled softly "Well that's good."

"Did Chris get the Son-of-a-bitch?"

"He sure did" she smirked "he is an excellent hunter."

"Yeah, yeah" Dean looked over to Sam, who was staring down at his hands "Thank you."

Sam looked up "For what?"

"Savin my ass" he smiled softly at him "and I'm sorry I kicked you out of the car."

"Its ok" he sighed "I still love ya."

"Hey dude no chick flick moments" Dean added.

"Jerk" Sam grinned.

"Bitch."

"Oh shut it you two" Jodi snapped playfully.

**XXXXXXXX**

Chris sat in the waiting room, his hands resting on his lap. He leant back in the chair; the cool wall sent a chill through him. He pulled away from the wall and tightened his jacket around him, it seemed so cold. He took a sip from the coffee then let out a long sigh. He looked up and saw Jodi round the corner, a soft smile on her face. She sat down next to him and kissed him softly. He kissed her back, putting all the love he had into the kiss. This may be the last time he ever kissed her.

"Chris are you ok?" she asked, concern etched into her face.

"I'm fine" he lied then took her hands "I love you Jodi."

"And I love you."

"Promise me you will always look after yourself."

"Chris-"

"Promise me" he interrupted.

"Ok" she sighed, "I promise."

"Thank you" he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead "I will always be with you."

"Chris" she placed her hand over his forehead "you're burning up."

"I'm fine" he tried to convince her but she saw through the lie "really."

Jodi glared at him "You're not fine… Chris what's wrong."

Chris took Jodi's hands and pressed a kiss to them then his eyes slid shut. He could hear Jodi shout out his name then she called for help but it was a distant echo. He felt himself fall deeper in the darkness until he no longer heard the voices then everything stopped.

**XXXXXXXX**

Jodi made her way through the crowd and towards a woman with brown hair that was tied up in a bun. She squeezed through the men and women who gathered around each other. She moved away from the groups of men and women and continued on her way to the woman. She stopped beside her; her eyes were lowered to the ground, looking at a black coffin.

Tears ran down her pale cheeks and fell onto the shiny black box. She wiped them away with the back of her hand then turned to face Jodi, who stared at her through her own tears. She embraced the women in a tight hug, hiding her face in her neck. The woman stroked Jodi's long blonde hair wither thin fingers. Jodi sobbed softly on her shoulder, her tears soaking her shirt.

She pulled out of the embrace, staring at the woman with a halfhearted smile. The woman brushed away her tears then pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, she too offered a halfhearted smile. "You made my son so happy" she said in tear-choked voice "I am grateful for that."

"Thank you" she said, her voice cracking slightly "I loved him so much."

"And he loved you" she smiled "he always did and always will."

Jodi sniffled and fought back a sob "the service was beautiful Jane" she wiped away the tears "He would have liked it."

Jane, Chris's mum, nodded then reached into her pocket "I found this in amongst his things" she took Jodi's hand "he would have wanted you to have this" she pressed a small box into her palm "I'm sorry love" she then walked past Jodi.

She stared down at the blue box; her fingers shook as she opened it. The lid came open and inside was a piece of paper that had been folded many times. She took it out and read the fine print. _Too my love, I ask for your hand in marriage, and right now you're probably going to look at me and tell me that you don't do chick flick moments, but this is for real Jodi… so will you marry me? _

Jodi let out a broken sob then peered into the box. It held a silver ring; a large diamond glistened in the afternoon sun. She slipped it onto her finger and stared down at it. She glanced down at the note again, reading it over and over. She looked up, her eyes locking on the coffin. The black box held Jodi's life inside of it, her true love. She smiled softly as tears ran down her cheeks "I am forever yours Chris."

**TBC**

**Please review!! It will make me feel so much better!**


End file.
